A Demon's Heart and Ultimate Sacrifice
by Kilala81
Summary: Naraku takes Kagome, intent on her bearing him a child. InuYasha can't save her. Sess doesn't want such a child born, and takes Kagome to his castle. First just a playmate for Rin, but after she is nearly raped the demon becomes fiercly protective. IC R
1. The Useless Tetsusaiga

**Author's Note: Hey Everyone! I'm in the process of editing this entire story. This is the first thing I ever wrote and the grammar, punctuation and stuff is just...terrible. I have the first five chapters done now, and I hope to have the entire story edited within a couple of days. It still won't be perfect, by any means, but it will be SUCH an improvment. Thanks so much for all of the support!**

**

* * *

Chapter One:  
The Useless Tetsusaiga

* * *

**

'_Damn, this thing is still too heavy for me to wield properly._' InuYasha thought to himself miserably. Tonight, like many recent nights, InuYasha left his sleeping companions to practice working his newly repaired Tetsusaiga. He suspected that the monk knew what he was doing, but was wise enough to leave him alone.

It was important that he gain control of his sword. Ever since his battle with Goshinki, which resulted in the Tetsusaiga breaking, nothing has been quite the same. InuYasha has had a horrible feeling of vulnerability, a feeling he despised more than almost any other.

Totosai had forged the Tetsusaiga from a fang belonging to InuYasha's father. Now the sword had been repaired with one of his own fangs, and InuYasha was virtually incapable of using it. To make matters worse he had begun to lose control. All of his life, he had strived to become a full fledged demon. But recently, when he became separated from Tetsusaiga during battles, his demon blood had been taking over him. The carnage that he left behind was indescribable. The idea that he could not control himself frightened InuYasha.

_'What if next time I turn on Miroku, Sango or, God-forbid, Kagome?_' The very thought sent a shiver down his spine. _'Stop thinking like that. I'll master this sword, just like I did the last time. Then I'll use it to cut out Naraku's heart.' _He vowed to himself. _  
_  
_'It's time I head back to the others, if they wake to find me gone they'll worry and come looking for me. There is no way I want any of them to realize how serious the problem is. I can't defend them. Without the Tetsusaiga we are vulnerable to Naraku, and I'm sure by now he knows it.'_ InuYasha thought to himself and he walked back towards their little camp.

He looked at them there in a peaceful slumber, assessing their strengths and weaknesses. He knew that Miroku could be counted on to fight by his side. The only problem was that whenever Naraku sent his minion, he also sent his poisonous insects. Miroku was incapable of using his wind tunnel, and that left them vulnerable as well.

Then there was Sango, the beautiful and strong demon exterminator, who had more than enough reason to want Naraku dead. However, Naraku had possession of the only thing that mattered to Sango, her little brother, Kohaku. This too presented a problem because Sango loved her brother so much that it she would die herself before hurting him.

Then there was Kagome. It is true that she had the powers of the Priestess Kikyo but InuYasha didn't like bringing her into battle. He had already lost Kikyo to Naraku, he did not want to stand by and lose Kagome.

InuYasha's feelings for Kagome were mixed. He truly cared for her, and would do everything in his power to protect her. But every time he looked at her he saw Kikyo. This was not surprising as she was Kikyo's reincarnation.

She was certainly not Kikyo, but the similarities were there. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't forget his first love; the young Priestess that showed him love and kindness. For Kikyo, he was willing to give up his dreams to become a demon and live with her as a mortal. Then Naraku turned them against each other, making each think they had been betrayed by the other.

Before Kikyo's tragic death, she used a sacred arrow and pinned InuYasha to a tree, where he remained for 50 years. It was then that he met Kagome. Now Kagome had become a part of his life. He had to admit to himself that he felt similar feelings towards her. She had not treated him poorly as so many humans did. She had stuck by him, even during times any other person would have left him. Kagome had become a part of his life and he could not imagine his life without her by his side.

Having felt eyes upon her Kagome woke up to find InuYasha sitting across the fire staring at her.

"Is something the matter, InuYasha?" Being jolted from his deep thoughts, InuYasha began to blush.

"Nothing is wrong, go back to sleep," he growled at her. He didn't mean to sound harsh but he was embarrassed that she woke to find him staring like an idiot.

"Don't worry InuYasha, I know you're worried but we're all here to help you. Now try to get some sleep so maybe you won't be so grouchy in the morning," she said softly.

"I am not grouchy, and I don't need anyone's help! I could take on Naraku right here and now if I had too!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and thought to herself; _'If he isn't grouchy I would hate to see him when he is.'_ Just then Miroku turned over and spoke to her in a soothing voice

"Forgive InuYasha, Kagome, he doesn't mean to be such a clod. He is just insecure right now. Once he gains the full use of Tetsusaiga he will feel better. Then he will have to come up with new excuses for being a clod." Then a subdued laugh was heard from Sango. This only added fuel to the fire that was now burning in half demon's eyes.

"You got a problem with me monk? I don't need my Tetsusaiga to take you out."

"Calm yourself InuYasha; I have no wish to fight you. I am simply explaining to Kagome why you have been having troubles sleeping and been more testy than usual."

"Maybe the reason I'm so testy, is because you won't get off my back!"

"All right," Kagome broke in, "let's talk about this in the morning, right now why don't we all try to get some sleep?"


	2. Naraku's Plot Sesshoumaru's Intervention

**Chapter Two:  
Naraku's Plot/Sesshoumaru's Intervention**

**

* * *

**  
Naraku laughed to himself as he realized ironic fate could be. He was borne of Onigumo's desire for Kikyo and now he would have a child borne from her reincarnation. Naraku knew that even he, a powerful half-demon, could not fathom the power that a Priestess such as Kikyo could possess. Now that Kikyo was not an option he would take second best; the foolish girl that followed InuYasha around. 

It was true that she was not as powerful as Kikyo, but she held Kikyo's power nonetheless. Bearing a child that held his immense demonic powers, combined with those of a priestess would unleash a destruction that would be unmatched. Such power was something that Naraku must possess.

InuYasha had been a bother, defeating everything that was sent his way. However, now he no longer had his powerful Tetsusaiga to depend upon. The monk was useless when his poisonous insects were around, and as long as he had Kohaku, he had guarantee that the exterminator was his as well. Taking the young priestess would not be a problem now, and once he had her he knew he would have very little trouble convincing her to do his bidding. She held the kind heart of a priestess, the same priestess that took pity on the pathetic thieve Onigumo. She would do anything to see that her friends remained unharmed. Bearing his child would be much less burden to bear than if she were to refuse, he would see to that.

* * *

InuYasha could smell the demon before it arrived. "Miroku, be on guard there is a demon headed this way; Kagome can you sense any jewel shards near by?" Kagome focused around her then nodded. 

"Yes, it's faint but it's definitely getting closer"

Soon what looked like a grotesque, giant badger appeared before them and immediately went for InuYasha. While the others took on the demon; Kagome stood back in wonder.

_'The jewel shard isn't on the demon, yet I sense it near by.'  
_  
"INUYASHA! The demon doesn't have a jewel shard!" She shouted.

"What? I thought you said you could sense one near by?"

Having heard this, Miroku lifted his hand and prepared to use his wind tunnel, if there were no shard to put in jeopardy, there was no sense in drawing the battle out. As if waiting for their opportune moment, Naraku's poisonous insects appeared, stopping Miroku in his tracks.

The monk gasped, "Where did they come from, and why would Naraku send such a weak demon with no jewel shard?"

A perplexed InuYasha didn't have the answer. _'Naraku doesn't play around, there has got to be more to this.'_

Knowing that using the Tetsusaiga was useless and the demon was not a challenge, InuYasha attacked with his claws...only the demon didn't die. The two pieces dropped to the ground and immediately reformed into two new demons.

One demon went after InuYasha, Miroku and Sango with a strength that seemed to surpass the original demon. The other ran directly towards Kagome. Not having time to grab an arrow, she ran towards the trees.

Shippo watched in horror as the demon chased his surrogate mother and then suddenly stopped before entering the forest. The demon then just disappeared into a puff of smoke. The other however, still remained. As soon as Kagome entered the trees she realized she wasn't alone, she could sense a shard of the jewel very close by. As she turned to go back to her friends, a hand clamped over her mouth and she was lifted into the air.

At this very same time, the demon that was attacking her friends also disappeared just like the one before it. Everyone stood in a cloud of confusion as the battle ended as abruptly as it began. Shippo ran to the others and told them what had transpired with Kagome and the second demon. They ran to the forest but their friend was gone, much like the demons that had set the trap. The monk was the first to say what everyone was beginning to realize.

"InuYasha, those demons did not possess jewel shards because they were not here to fight us. They were only a diversion so that Kagome could be chased into the forest and taken."

The look he saw on InuYasha's face was a mixture of worry, pain and most of all anger.

"What would Naraku want with Kagome?" Miroku knew it would be best to keep InuYasha calm or he would do something irrational and make matters worse.

"Don't worry InuYasha; I doubt he kidnapped her just so that he could kill her. It is most likely he wants her to find shards of the jewel for him. Or possibly try to use her as leverage so that we will give him our shards," he said calmly.

But it was too late. There would be no reasoning with InuYasha now. Naraku was heartless and had already killed one woman he cared for; he would not let it happen again. The half demon took off running the direction of Kagome's scent. The only thought on his mind was Kagome. He had to save Kagome.

* * *

Kagome couldn't see who had snatched her off the ground, but she knew they were in human form. She also knew they possessed a shard of the Shikon jewel. She dared to turn her head and look at her captor. He appeared to be human, but his eyes were dead. He looked like a doll, not a person. The face held no emotion; it was as though he were merely a puppet. She knew better than to struggle, because there was no way she could survive the fall. She had seen Naraku's insects seconds before she was chased to the forest, so there was no doubt in her mind that he was behind this. But what could he want with her? Was this just a plot to make InuYasha follow? Would he be led into a trap and his life put in danger? 

_'Why didn't I move faster? I should have had an arrow ready.'_ Running into the woods was a mistake. Now her life and the life of her friends were in jeopardy.

* * *

Not much went on that Sesshoumaru, Great Lord of the Western Lands, did not know about. He was aware that Naraku was plotting something. He was also aware that his plan had been set into motion. Normally, Sesshoumaru did not bother himself with these matters. He was only interested if there were some personal gain to come from his involvement. However, he did not like nor trust Naraku. He certainly did not want Naraku to come to possess the Shikon Jewel. A half breed such as Naraku did not deserve such great power bestowed upon him. He was also aware that no other, including his fool brother InuYasha, was capable of stopping Naraku. 

"Jaken, I must go now. I want you to remain here and look after Rin. If anything happens to her while I am away, you will pay with your life," he said simply.

"Y-y-yes, Lord Sesshoumaru." The little imp replied with a slight bow.

Rin was but a mere human, but unlike those Sesshoumaru was used to dealing with. She had come upon him in his weakened state after doing battle with InuYasha. Though she was only a child, she was unafraid of him. She had done her best to care for him, and that touched him in a way he could not understand. Most humans would rather he be dead, but this innocent child did not fear or hate him.

Then came a time she returned to him, bruised and swollen. It was obvious that humans had not treated her much differently than they had treated him. She was but a child and yet they beat her. Even a great demon, such as him, could not fathom such an evil deed. After he had recovered, he came upon her lifeless body.

The poor child had been mauled to death, and she did not deserve such a retched fate. He had used his sword, the Tenseiga, to bring her back from death. From that day on Rin had followed Sesshoumaru. She was an obedient child and brought him no problems. Anyone that dared harm Rin would pay dearly.

* * *

Kagome was brought to a small castle. It appeared to be deserted but Kagome knew that running was senseless, because she had no clue where she was. Surely, running would only make the demon pursue her. Her only hope was that InuYasha and the others would arrive before anything happened. The demon still stood emotionless. She had no intentions of going inside the castle, she had no idea what lay inside. Just then she heard a familiar voice from behind the door. 

"Hello, Kagome. How very nice of you to join me." It was Naraku. She instinctively grabbed for her bow and arrow, only to realize they were no longer with her. The demon must have taken them. She was too freaked out to even notice.

"What do you want, Naraku? Why did you bring me here? If you think you will lure InuYasha here and kill him, you're crazy."

Naraku laughed an evil laugh and stepped outside the castle.

"I will kill InuYasha in due time. What I want now is from you, young priestess. You will bear me a child, a child that will not only possess my powers, but those of a priestess."

Kagome was shocked, how could Naraku believe that she would agree to this?

"I'd rather die," she said honestly. He gave her a threatening look and took another step closer.

"I have no patience for you, Priestess. You will do as I say, or you will watch me slaughter your friends. I will start with the young fox demon that regards you as a mother. One by one you will stand by and watch as your friends meet a horrible demise."

What happened next took only seconds and was over before Kagome even processed the situation. Sesshoumaru was there and killed both the demon that captured her and Naraku. Of course, when he struck Naraku down, a small wooden doll fell to the ground. She should have known that even now, Naraku would only send puppets. When it was over, Sesshoumaru turned to her. The look in his eyes frightened her. She had a feeling she had been safer with Naraku.


	3. Sesshoumaru's Captive InuYasha's Rage

**Chapter Three  
Sesshoumaru's Captive/InuYasha's Rage

* * *

**

'_Why is he looking at me that way?'_ Kagome knew that Sesshoumaru was capable of killing her in a matter of seconds; yet he stood their contemplating her.

"Why is it that Naraku brought you here?" Kagome was immediately intimidated by him.

"I...don't know. He said he wanted me to bear him a child which held the powers of a demon and priestess." Sesshoumaru scowled. A child born of such a combination would possess a dangerous amount of power, especially if Naraku gained possession of the Shikon Jewel.

"I should kill you right now and put a stop to this before he has a chance to produce such spawn. However, you are the only one that can purify the Shikon jewel and in its tainted state it possesses many problems. Until my pathetic half brother can learn to control his sword, you will remain with me, human."

Kagome's eyes widened in horror, she couldn't stay with him! He hated humans and would undoubtedly kill her.

"Do not worry; I will not kill you unless you give me just cause," with that said, Sesshoumaru snatched her from the place she stood and they both rose into the air.

"Very Foolish, Lord Sesshoumaru," Naraku said darkly. _'Why had he come to the priestess' aid? He certainly has no desire to protect such a human. Perhaps he intends to blackmail his brother into giving him the Tetsusaiga_.' Regardless of his reasoning, it was not wise for the great lord of the western lands to cross Naraku. Though Lord Sesshoumaru is a formidable foe, Naraku would not stop until he had the young priestess again.

Kagome felt helpless in Sesshoumaru's grasp. Despite her fear of him, she clung to him even tighter. They were traveling through the sky at a very fast pace, as though Sesshoumaru were in a hurry. The demon looked down at the human girl, who was now clinging to him.

"Do not worry, I will not drop you. I have told you, I believe you are necessary in purifying the Shikon Jewel so that Naraku is unable to use it."

Kagome looked up at the dog demon. Though she may fear him, she did trust him to keep his word. Honor and dignity means a lot to someone as proud and regal as Sesshoumaru.

As she released her tight grasp, the demon glanced down at the girl with a questioning look. Did this human actually trust him, a demon, at his word? He could easily drop her to her death and that fact was obviously not lost on her. However, she seemed to believe that he spoke the truth.

Most humans that he had come across in his life time had shown him nothing but scorn and hatred. Few would even allow him to speak to them, and those that did, treated him like an animal that could not be trusted. Maybe it was all the time she had spent with his half-breed brother. Though he did have the human blood running through his veins, the fact remained that he also had demon blood. From what Sesshoumaru had seen of InuYasha in battle, he had done his best to protect this young girl.

She also seemed to care for a demon fox cub. Most humans would not take such a task upon themselves, but he had always seen this girl protecting and nurturing the young demon cub whenever Sesshoumaru had attempted to attack his brother. Another thought crossed his mind as he held onto the small human girl. She wore clothing like those he had never seen. He had never given the wench much thought before now, but it was apparent to him that she was from another place.

"Girl, later I have some questions I would like to ask you and I expect you to give me answers." Kagome's heart began to pound. What would Sesshoumaru want to know about? And what would happen if she were unable to answer his questions?

* * *

"InuYasha, slow down! You must calm yourself and think things through rationally. If you don't you will put us all, including Kagome, in danger." Miroku's words were finally sinking into InuYasha. He slowed down and turned to his friends.

"Kagome is all that matters now. I won't sit by while Naraku hurts her," he said stubbornly.

"InuYasha, we all want to save Kagome. But if we rush to Naraku with no plan of action he will most likely slaughter us all."

"Miroku's right, InuYasha," piped up Sango. "Naraku is most likely setting a trap for you. He knows you care for Kagome so he will use her to hurt you."

Sango of course knew of Naraku's mind games first hand. He held her young brother, Kohaku, under his power. Nothing hurt Sango worse than knowing such an evil person had Kohaku. And now he also had her dear friend Kagome. Yes, Sango also desperately wanted revenge. But Miroku spoke the truth.

At present, they are nearly defenseless and Naraku knew it. Why else would he send such petty demons to distract them while he kidnapped Kagome? It was his way of taunting them. He knew that coming for Kagome would be suicide.

"InuYasha, Naraku knows that we are vulnerable. Sending those weak demons to fight us earlier was his way of toying with us," Sango's words enraged InuYasha.

"Speak for yourself, Sango. I am **NOT** vulnerable, and those demons were a piece of cake to fight," InuYasha stomped off from his friends.

"Damn!" Thoughts and worries of Kagome were floating through his mind. "If he lays one hand on her, I'll tear it off!"

* * *

Sesshoumaru finally stopped at a large castle that appeared to be in a secluded area. As he set Kagome on the ground, he looked around expectantly.

"Rin, you may come out now," Kagome stared in surprise as a small human girl came out from behind a bush, with a huge smile on her face.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! We missed you!" The demon lord looked down at the human child.

"I trust you behaved yourself while I was away"

"Oh yes Lord Sesshoumaru, I had fun playing with Jaken," Sesshoumaru nodded and then turned to Kagome.

"This is my charge. Her name is Rin. I am sure the two of you will get along well. I have seen how you treat the young fox cub that travels with you." She could hear that it was not so much a comment but an order. She turned to the small girl who looked up to her expectantly.

"Hello, Rin, my name is Kagome." The young girl beamed a smile at her that warmed her heart.

Sesshoumaru then ordered them all to follow him inside the castle. He turned to Kagome and informed her that fleeing would be pointless as it would only anger him, and there was no way that she could get away. He then retreated leaving her to be entertained by the young child, who had not stopped talking since Sesshoumaru and she had arrived. As she watched Rin, her mind began swirling with questions. Who was this young child, and why was she with Sesshoumaru?

_'I thought he hated humans, and yet here he is with a human child.' _Not only did he have a human child as his charge, but Kagome was sure there was a fleeting look of warmth on his face when the girl came running out from behind the bushes. And the girl herself was not at all afraid of him. In fact, she really seemed to like him.

Kagome had realized that not once had this young girl been present during a battle. _'Well, at least he thinks enough of her to keep her out of harms way,'_ she thought to herself and she watched the young girl skip about her laughing happily.

'_Well, I'm stuck here for now. InuYasha doesn't even have a clue that I'm with Sesshoumaru, so I might as well make the most of it.'_ She thought to herself. She then began talking to the young girl, and eventually started playing games with her. Despite being Sesshoumaru's captive, Kagome felt quite safe. And she was enjoying the young girls company. Rin was an angelic child, what was she doing with such a heartless demon?

Sesshoumaru watched the two of them from the doorway. Though he was not pleased about having her here, she was treating Rin very well. The look of happiness on Rin's face softened him slightly. Kagome looked up as the great Lord entered the room.

"I am leaving now, I expect you to remain here. Rin, behave yourself while I am away." At that he turned and left.

* * *

InuYasha and the others had been traveling for some time. _'I can still smell her scent,'_ he thought to himself._ 'Kagome, I hope you're okay'_.

Miroku and Sango looked at InuYasha with pity in their eyes; it was obvious that he was in pain. Deep down, he was reliving Kikyo all over again. The thought of losing another woman to Naraku was nearly unbearable.

InuYasha stopped abruptly as he began to pick up another familiar scent.

"Sesshoumaru!" Miroku and Sango both looked to him.

"Do you think your brother is near by, InuYasha?" Sango asked. InuYasha just looked back to his friends and nodded. Moments later the great demon Lord appeared before them.

"What do you want, Sesshoumaru? I don't have time to play games," snarled InuYasha.

"I'm sure you don't brother. I'm sure you are far too busy tracking Naraku and your lost companion." A look of shock spread over their faces.

"We're you involved in this Sesshoumaru?" Growled InuYasha.

"I have less than no desire to help Naraku or to have your wench. However, she is at my castle and there she will remain."

InuYasha became overwhelmed with both relief and anger. If Kagome were with Sesshoumaru, then at least she was still alive. But his brother was not a much better fate for Kagome.

"Why is it that you have Kagome, if you are not involved with Naraku? We know it was Naraku that kidnapped her, because he unleashed his poisonous insects," the half demon questioned suspiciously.

"True, it was Naraku that took your comrade. But it is in my best interest that he not keep her. He intends to use her to produce a child, borne of both demon and priestess powers. I will not allow this to be. Until you learn to use your sword, you are incapable of keeping Naraku away from her. When you master your new Tetsusaiga, little brother, you can retrieve your wench." InuYasha could feel his blood boiling. Watching from the side, Miroku noticed the changed come on.

"Sango, step back. I don't understand it but InuYasha is about to take on his demon form."

"But he still has the Tetsusaiga," replied a wide eye Sango.

Both stood helplessly as InuYasha transformed and went after his older brother. Even in his full demon state he was no match for Sesshoumaru. For reasons Miroku did not understand, Sesshoumaru did not pull his sword on his younger brother. Instead, he appeared to be wearing him down. After several moments of this, InuYasha finally made contact with his older sibling. He brought his claws down sharply across the demon Lords chest.

Finally, tired of fighting his brother, he gave him a hard blow to the head. InuYasha, worn down from worry and fatigue, fell lifelessly to the ground. The Demon Lord then turned to the monk.

"When he wakes he will once again be a mere half breed, make him understand that I will not part with the young Priestess as long as Naraku desires to claim her."


	4. Healing Wounds

**Chapter Four:  
Healing Wounds

* * *

**

Kagome wasn't sure where Sesshoumaru had gone, but it was clear that he trusted she would stay with Rin. Not that she could have run off if she wanted to. She had no idea where she was and didn't want Naraku to come after here again. For now she was content playing games with Rin.

"I want to draw a picture for Lord Sesshoumaru," the young girl announced cheerfully. She watched as Rin began to draw and once again wondered why such a sweet girl was with Sesshoumaru.

"Rin, why do you live here with Sesshoumaru? Where are your parents?"

"I like living with Jaken and Lord Sesshoumaru. Lord Sesshoumaru saved me after I died." Kagome was shocked; Sesshoumaru brought Rin back from the dead? This didn't make any sense. Noting that the girl did not answer the question about her parents, Kagome decided it was better to leave the subject alone.

Hours later Sesshoumaru appeared at the castle again. To her surprise he did not immediately seek her out to see if she had stayed. _'Of course he doesn't need to seek me out. I'm sure he can still tell I'm here just by my scent.'_

Sesshoumaru did not want Rin to see him injured, he knew the young girl would not handle the sight of his blood well. After cleaning himself, he went and found the two young girls still playing together. Rin looked enchanted with her newfound playmate.

Though he would never admit it, his brother had dealt him quite a blow. His chest held a deep wound. He had not expected such a reaction from InuYasha. The young priestess looked up to see him standing in the doorway. She instinctively looked towards his chest as though she could see his wound. He gave her a warning look and then looked toward Rin. The human seemed to understand his meaning and did not say anything about his injuries.

"Rin, did you behave yourself while I was away?"

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" exclaimed the young girl.

"I really like Kagome! We played many games today! Can Kagome stay with us?" The demon looked down at the child.

"Rin, it is time for you to go to sleep now," the girl immediately stood up and walked towards Kagome.

"Good night Kagome," she then reached her arms out and the older girl embraced her.

The whole time Sesshoumaru watched with interest. The gestures between humans were still a mystery to him.

He turned to Kagome before he left with Rin, "I will return soon. I would like to speak with you before you go to sleep tonight." Kagome waited patiently for Sesshoumaru to return. What choice did she have?

Sesshoumaru returned and told Kagome to follow him. She could tell he had suffered some form of injury today, but was unsure how. He led to a large room, where he sat and ordered her to do the same. The demon just looked at her, seeming to contemplate what he was about to tell her. Or perhaps he was just contemplating her. Kagome could take the silence no more.

"You've been injured. Will you be okay?" The demon Lord was taken aback. The very fact that she knew of his injury when he had not shown any signs of pain baffled him. But more so was the sound of concern in the girl's voice when she spoke to him.

"My injuries were minor, InuYasha is only a half breed and unable to inflict more than flesh wounds."

"InuYasha is the one that caused your wounds?" The demon Lord could see the look of concern on her face.

"I did not harm him, if that is your fear. I merely informed him that you are here and will remain so for the time being."

"But, why did he attack you?" the humans constant questions were becoming an annoyance to him, but he chose to humor her for the time being.

"InuYasha became enraged when I told him you were here, and I had no intentions of letting you leave. He then let his demon half take him over and he attempted to attack me. I left him unconscious, with word to the monk to not let it happen again." Kagome's mind began to race. InuYasha transformed into his demon self again.

_'Oh InuYasha, please be careful. I am safe, so please don't worry about me.'

* * *

_

Miroku watched attentively as InuYasha began to stir. Just as Sesshoumaru said, he awakened to his normal state.

"Miroku, what happened?"

"It would appear that you became so enraged that even the Tetsusaiga could not keep your demon self hidden. InuYasha, perhaps since you are unable to use the Tetsusaiga and it no longer contains the full protection of your father, it has lost some ability to keep you from changing. You must keep yourself calm. Until you master the sword and learn to depend upon your own strength, you are vulnerable to these transformations. For now, I believe Kagome is safe with Sesshoumaru."

"What are you talking about, Miroku? Do you think we should just leave Kagome with Sesshoumaru?" He asked the monk incredulously.

"InuYasha, Sesshoumaru said that Naraku intends to take Kagome so that she can bear his child. A child that would possess the power of both demon and priestess. Such a child would wreak havoc on the Earth. It is best that Kagome be well protected now. As evil as Sesshoumaru is, he can protect her better than we. For now we must think of Kagome's safety."

Hearing those words cut through InuYasha. _HE_ was supposed to protect Kagome. Now she was with his brother, whom he didn't even trust. And even though he didn't want to admit it, Kagome probably was safer with Sesshoumaru for the time being.

"I will not rest until I master this Tetsusaiga and can protect Kagome again," Miroku put his hand on InuYasha's shoulder. He knew his friend was in great pain and nothing he could do would help to ease it.

"InuYasha, be thankful that Kagome is alive and not with Naraku. If Sesshoumaru intended any harm towards her, he would not have sought you out to inform you of her whereabouts. I'm sure he knows the devastation a child borne of Naraku could cause and is taking it upon himself to keep her away from Naraku." Miroku watched as a broken but determined InuYasha walked towards a nearby field. No doubt to practice working with the Tetsusaiga.

* * *

Kagome sat nervously across from Sesshoumaru. She could sense that he was in pain, though he would never show it. He had begun asking her questions about her past and where she came from. At first he seemed to only want knowledge but after she began describing her own era and the details about her passing from one time to the next, the demon lord appeared to show an interest in what she had to say.

There was an awkward moment of silence, as though Sesshoumaru was trying to figure something out. He then looked at the young girl and asked her why she continued to come back to this era when she was in constant danger here. Kagome thought about this and told him that she cared greatly for her friends here and would never abandon them. Sesshoumaru was truly surprised by this answer. He had not known a human to show such honor and dignity. Kagome saw his face soften, as though he approved of her answer. She then decided it was time to bring up his wounds.

"I know you're in pain, even though you don't show it. I can sense it. Would you like me to look at your wound? Kaede taught me a lot about herbs and medicines. I also have antiseptics from my own era that can help keep a wound clean and help it heal sooner."

"Demons do not feel pain as humans do. I do not require your assistance." Sesshoumaru was taken completely off guard by her question. Why would a human that he himself had tried to kill, want to help him? Kagome knew that he would answer this way, but knew she could help him, if he would only let her.

"Look, I know that you don't believe in letting a human help you. But if Naraku finds out you are injured he will probably come after me again. If you're injured you may not be able to stop him. And next time Rin could be hurt as well."

She could tell this was finally having an effect on him. Demon though he was, he had a soft spot for Rin and did not want to see her hurt. He looked at Kagome with his emotionless face, and gave a slight nod. She took this to mean, he would not ask for her help but would also not refuse it.

She grabbed her first aid material out of her bag, and walked towards the demon lord. He had not taken his eyes off of her. His intense stare unnerved her. She could never tell what he was thinking. He stiffened slightly when she began removing his robe. The gash was much worse than she anticipated. Though it was not terrible, it was very deep. She was going to have to sew it up, and she was not sure how he would react to this.

As Kagome began to clean his wound the demon looked down at her. He was confused by her concern for him. No human had expressed a desire to help him before. Most had wanted him dead. As she continued to cleanse his wound, he noticed that she was nervous.

"You're name, girl...it is Kagome?" She looked up in surprise. He had yet to refer to her by her name.

"Yes it is."

"Kagome, Rin enjoys your company. I hope that while you are here you can continue to keep her happy."

"Oh yes, I adore her. She's a wonderful little girl, reminds me of my little brother, Souta." The demon continued to stare at her while she spoke.

"I am sure, you have asked her how she came to be with a brutal demon such as myself." Kagome looked up into Sesshoumaru's eyes and then looked away quickly.

"I did ask her why she's here. She just told me that she likes you and that you saved her life."

"It was just after InuYasha hit me with the full force of the Tetsusaiga. Rin came across me injured in the woods. The child did not fear me. Later she came back, beaten and bruised. The villagers had attacked her for stealing food. Apparently, her parents had been killed by demons of some sort. After I healed, I found her mauled to death. I would not allow such an injustice to happen to an innocent being that was undeserving of such a fate." Kagome looked up again and found that Sesshoumaru was still watching her. He appeared to be studying her reaction.

"It's terribly sad that Rin had to go through all that." Kagome focused on his injury and continued, "I suppose you can't be that brutal if you could show such pity and compassion for her."

Sesshoumaru watched the girl as she worked on cleaning his injury and began sewing it. He was surprised at the gentleness and care she used while dressing his wounds. He could tell she was still nervous, though he couldn't blame her for that. As recently as yesterday they were enemies, and he would have killed her in an instant to get the Tetsusaiga if she had gotten in his way.

Now looking down at her, he saw more than a mere human. He saw a human that was capable of caring for a demon. He held respect for her loyalty to her comrades and her desire to help them in their quest, even though she could leave and never return anytime she chose. After she had finished bandaging his chest and began to put her supplies back into her bag, she turned back to him. For a brief second she swore she saw a soft look on his face. He then turned back to his emotionless demeanor. She then turned towards the door. As he stood to put his robe back on he called to her.

"Kagome, you tend to wounds well. It relieves me to know you will be here with Rin." She looked up at him and had to smile.

"Thank you, Lord Sesshoumaru."


	5. Trying to Master Tetsusaiga

**Chapter Five:  
Trying to Master Tetsusaiga

* * *

**

Miroku watched from a distance as InuYasha tried to wield his sword. He was so worried about Kagome that he was not focusing on the task at hand.

_'Perhaps he just needs a target for which to wield it,'_ thought the monk. He then walked towards InuYasha.

"InuYasha, have you not mastered that sword yet?" He asked. "You make it look as though it weighs a ton," the monk was purposely baiting his friend in hopes that he would take his mind off of Kagome. InuYasha turned towards Miroku and glared menacingly.

"I would like to see **YOU** lift the Tetsusaiga Miroku! You would probably sprain your good groping hand," Miroku chuckled at the half demon's sarcastic tone. At least he had gotten his attention.

"Come now, InuYasha, you are obviously over thinking this...or perhaps you are not thinking enough," InuYasha's eyes became fiery. Sango watched the exchange of words from a distance.

_'Miroku is going to get himself killed, taunting InuYasha like that,' she_ thought to herself. Her eyes widened, as Miroku raised his staff and brought it down on top of InuYasha's head. The blow was not hard, but enough to enrage the half demon.

"Come on InuYasha, raise your Tetsusaiga."

Shippo turned to Sango, "Why is Miroku teasing InuYasha?" She demon exterminator sighed heavily.

"I believe he is trying to upset InuYasha, so that he will desire to use the Tetsusaiga. Though with Miroku, he could just be looking for some entertainment."

The small fox demon had a sudden thought. There were a few beings that could enrage InuYasha instantly. Naraku and his brother, Sesshoumaru, but they just wouldn't be right for the job. Shippo walked to the trees and decided, he too would do his part to help the half demon master his Tetsusaiga.

InuYasha was doing his best to ignore Miroku, but he was really beginning to piss him off. Just then InuYasha heard a familiar voice coming from the forest and bristled. After everything they'd gone through, this was the last person he wanted deal with right now.

* * *

The days were going by slowly for Kagome. She had woken the first morning to find a beautiful Kimono in her room. After she put it on, she joined little Rin for breakfast. She wasn't accustomed to having servants, but apparently the little girl was. Sesshoumaru did not appear until they were finished eating. 

"Rin, Kagome; today you will remain inside. I do not wish to have you out in the open." With that he turned and walked away, leaving the two girls to return to the same room they had played in the day before. Though she enjoyed the little girl, being trapped inside with a child as her only companion was making her edgy.

After several tedious hours he appeared before them again. The demon again watched the young priestess playing with Rin. Something about her demeanor made him curious. Most humans would not tolerate being held captive, let alone stay in such a friendly mood. He had not seen her make any negative gestures towards the child. He then announced that their meal was prepared, and they were to eat now. As Kagome walked by she glanced at his chest. He noticed where her eyes focused.

"Later, after Rin has gone to sleep, I will allow you to change my bandages," he said and then led them to the dinning area, where he left them to enjoy their food.

* * *

"Hey Mutt Face! You takin' good care of **MY** Kagome?" Miroku and InuYasha both turned to see Kouga coming from the wooded area not far from them. The half demon's blood began to boil instantly. 

"What do you want, Kouga?" The wolf demon strode towards them arrogantly.

"I heard a rumor that you had become a weakling, and I came to take Kagome from you. She needs the protection of a great warrior like me, not a mutt like you."

InuYasha went towards Kouga but still couldn't lift his sword properly.

"So the rumors are true then, Mutt face, you're just a pathetic weakling," he taunted.

Though InuYasha was still having troubles with the Tetsusaiga, he began to notice that it appeared less heavy.

"You got something to say to me, wolf, come over here and say it to my face." Growled InuYasha.

Miroku watched the wolf demon with curiosity. Even if Kouga could not draw out InuYasha's desire to use the Tetsusaiga, he could certainly get his mind off of Kagome for the time being. The wolf demon kept his distance and continued to hurl remarks at InuYasha. Finally, fed up InuYasha sheathed his sword and started towards Kouga. Before he reached him, there was a pop and Shippo appeared.

"InuYasha, don't hurt me!" InuYasha's eye's bulged.

"Shippo you little brat, come here so I can sharpen my claws on you." The Fox kit broke into a run, and Kirara quickly picked him up and moved him to safety. InuYasha turned towards Miroku, who had tried his best to suppress laughter.

"InuYasha, Shippo was merely trying to help you. He thought the sight of Kouga would give you the strength you need to possess in order to use your sword," The half demon looked towards the fox cub with a look that promised death.

"You try that again Shippo and I'll use you to practice with," he then pulled his sword again, and went back to his practice, leaving Miroku to return to Sango's side.

"InuYasha needs to concentrate. I fear that without Kagome here, he has no real desire to use the Tetsusaiga."

"Then perhaps you should go taunt him some more," she said with a hint of laughter in her voice.

"I think that for now its best we leave him alone. The sight of Kouga made InuYasha irate. Taunting him would lead to senseless violence."

The two then began to set up camp. It appeared they would be here for awhile.

* * *

It began to grow dark in the castle and once again Sesshoumaru appeared to inform Rin it was time for her to go to sleep. Rin immediately ran to Kagome and embraced her. The demon Lord watched again in mystery. He did not understand why humans that had spent an entire day together decided to embrace before sleeping. 

He motioned for Kagome to follow them. After Rin was safely in bed Sesshoumaru and Kagome returned to the same room they had been in the night before. The demon lord took his seat and watched as Kagome retrieved fresh bandages from her bag. This time when she approached him he did not sense the same fear he had before. Kagome noticed that he watched her intensely again, but there seemed to be something different in his eyes.

Gone was the disdain that had been there. He now looked at her with a certain amount of respect. She noticed that this time when she began to remove his robe, he did not stiffen. He sat there in silence watching her remove the old dressing.

"You're wound is healing quite well. I always forget how easy it is for demons to heal themselves," she said offhandedly. Rather than reply he just nodded his head. Something about his silence was bothering her.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, is something the matter?" Her question caught him off guard. Did this human really care if something was troubling him?

"I have seen you with Rin. She enjoys you very much. I know she will feel disappointed when you return to my brother." Kagome looked up somewhat shocked. Was he saying he planned to release her?

"I care about Rin. I would still like to see her after I have returned, if that would be okay with you, Lord Sesshoumaru." The demon looked down at the young human. Was she really willing to return after she had gone back to his brother? He did not believe that she would lie about such a thing; she really did appear to care for Rin.

"Do you believe that after you have purified the Shikon Jewel, you will be safe in my presence?" Kagome looked up at the Demon Lord, he did not appear to be threatening her, but rather asking her an honest question.

"I believe that you wouldn't want to upset Rin. And since she likes me, you wouldn't hurt me." What the demon said next shocked Kagome.

"I would not harm you, though not entirely because of Rin. You have proven to me that you have dignity and respect. You have proven that you are not an ignorant human that wishes the death of demons. I will not bring you harm, because I have no desire to do so."

* * *

InuYasha was growing tired, though he would never show it to the others. Miroku again approached him. 

"InuYasha, come over and get some rest. Continuing tonight, while you are so tired, is pointless. Besides Kagome is safe with Sesshoumaru." InuYasha's head spun around at the words that were spoken.

"That's it Miroku, you've been pissing me off all day!" With that, he sheathed his Tetsusaiga and lunged forward towards the monk. Miroku dodged him and took off in a full run. He knew InuYasha wouldn't harm him; he was just blowing off steam. Behind him he heard shouts from the half demon.

"Get back here and face me Miroku, you coward!"

_'Apparently I should have tried saying that earlier,'_ a bemused Miroku thought as he continued to dodge the half demon's 'attacks' Sango watched the scene before her and smiled. For now it seemed as though things were getting back to normal.


	6. A Demon's Trust and a Monk's Love

**Chapter Six:  
A Demon's Trust and a Monk's Love

* * *

**

Kagome lay awake that night remembering the words spoken by Sesshoumaru. He no longer wanted to kill her, but it was more than that. She had always assumed he was nothing more than an evil demon that despised humans.

She had learned this was not the case. Just seeing how he took care of Rin made her realize that he couldn't be evil. But there was still more to it. His reason for not wanting to kill her came from his respecting her. He did not respect humans, because of their nature. She knew it was true that many humans gave plenty of reason for someone such as him to despise them.

She worried about InuYasha. What would happen in the future? Just because Sesshoumaru had no desire to harm her, did not mean he would not continue his pursuit for the Tetsusaiga and that meant his pursuit of InuYasha.

_'I wonder where InuYasha, Sango and Miroku are tonight. Is Shippo doing ok?'_ The poor fox cub was surely worried about her, and missed her dearly. She missed them all.

However, she did not feel bitter towards Sesshoumaru. When she thought about this more, it surprised her. She was being held captive against her will, by a demon that had tried to kill her on more than one occasion, yet she did hold ill feelings towards him. The idea of being captured by Naraku again sent shivers up her spine. And though InuYasha was brave, he could not yet use his Tetsusaiga. Just being with them would put her friends in danger.

* * *

Miroku watched Sango walk off into the clearing. He had spent so much time with InuYasha, that he hadn't given much thought to Sango. Kagome had been the one that kept Sango company and now she had no one to confide in or talk to. Miroku decided to follow the young woman. He saw her sit in the grass that overlooked the field. It was a beautiful view...of course, the scenery was nice too. 

Though he often times let his amorous ways get the best of him, he truly cared for Sango. He watched her as she stared off into the night sky. The moon was particularly bright tonight, so he could see her clearly. She had a sad look. He was almost certain that her thoughts had wondered to Kohaku. Such a beautiful woman should not have to know such sadness. He despised Naraku more for Sango's pain, than for the void in his hand that threatened his own life. More than anything, he longed to sit beside her and comfort her; however he didn't want to intrude upon her. As it were, he didn't need to worry. After a few more moments of watching her pet Kirara, she suddenly turned towards him.

"Miroku, I wish you would come and sit next to me, rather than hiding behind that tree," she said. The monk blushed and walked over to her. He sat beside her in total silence for a couple of moments, and then she turned to him.

"Do you really believe that Sesshoumaru will keep Kagome safe?" Miroku gave her a thoughtful look then replied.

"Yes, I believe he will. If he had any intention to harm her he would have done it by now. Besides we really have no choice at the moment. We cannot protect her from Naraku," Sango sighed then looked back up to the sky.

"We'll save him, Sango. I promise you here and now that I will give my last breath to save Kohaku, if that is what I would need to do to make you happy," It was Sango's turn to blush. Miroku often joked with her, but not often did he speak to her with such love and care in his voice.

"Just promise me that I can see you smile just once before I die, and I will have full filled my purpose on this earth."

He turned to Sango and seen that her eyes had filled with tears. Then he did something that surprised her. He slid over to her and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Go ahead and cry, Sango. I'm here for you." All the pain and anguish the she had been feeling since the day her family and village had been destroyed just broke free as she began sobbed uncontrollably. Miroku pulled her into a full embrace and buried his face in her hair. He too began to cry softly, seeing her in such pain tore at his heart. Sango was surprised at Miroku's gentleness. It felt good to be able to cry. It felt good to have someone to comfort her and hold her. She could tell that he too was crying.

"Why are you crying, Miroku?"

"I am crying because you are crying. When you're sad, I too, am sad Sango. I hope one day I can make you happy," She looked up at his face. She really could see pain in his eyes. He kissed her on the forehead and then tightened his embrace. The two of them sat lost in their own thoughts for hours.

* * *

Kagome once again woke to find a beautiful kimono in her room. It was white and the material was very soft against her skin. After she was dressed she went to find Rin. Today, however, the child was with Sesshoumaru. She could hear the girl's excited chatter, before she even entered the room. 

"Kagome! Today Lord Sesshoumaru is going to take us outside!" Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru but he gave her no indication as to what the young girl was speaking of.

"Rin, you must eat now," he said instead.

The girl instantly spun around and headed for the dining area. Sesshoumaru turned to Kagome.

"Today I will escort Rin and you outside. I do not wish to keep Rin locked up inside the castle. However, I do not believe the two of you are safe outside without me." Kagome looked at the demon with questions in her eyes. Did he really feel that they were in danger? Or did he believe she would try to run away, if he allowed them to go outside alone? Almost as if he could read her mind he spoke again.

"I am not inferring that you cannot be trusted. I do not wish Rin to be vulnerable to Naraku," with that said, he turned away. Kagome went into the dining area and joined Rin for breakfast.

Sesshoumaru watch as Rin and Kagome picked flowers. Then Rin began running through the field and convinced Kagome to chase her. Sesshoumaru looked down at Jaken, who had followed the group outside.

"Jaken, today I wish you to seek out my brother. Inform him that Kagome is safe and being taken care of here." Jaken looked up at his master.

"You want me to go to InuYasha? But master, why?" What was the matter with Lord Sesshoumaru? Why did he care what his half-breed brother knew? Sesshoumaru spoke again, without looking down at the small creature.

"It is not your place to question my orders, Jaken. I have given them to you and I expect you to obey."

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru," Jaken sputtered as he headed off. Sesshoumaru then focused his attention on the two human girls. They were both sitting in the field now. Kagome was putting a flower in Rin's hair, which matched the one she had put in her own. Rin then threw her arms around Kagome's neck. Sesshoumaru winced at the gesture. He knew that he could not keep Kagome here forever, and he did not like to take something from Rin that she cared about.

Rin then grabbed a flower from the ground and ran towards Sesshoumaru. "Lord Sesshoumaru, Kagome put a pretty flower in my hair. Kagome has one too. Would Lord Sesshoumaru like one of my pretty flowers in his hair?"

The demon Lord looked down at the child. Her face was broke out in a smile as she held the flower out to him. He took it from her and looked at it. He then looked to Kagome who obviously found the thought of the Great Lord of the Western Lands, wearing a wildflower in his hair, to be quite amusing. He saw the look of anticipation on Rin's face. He lifted the flower to his hair.

"Yay!" shouted Rin. Sesshoumaru noticed that Kagome did her best to subdue laughter. For some reason this caused him embarrassment.

"Why are you cheeks pink, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Come now Rin, it is time to go inside." Sesshoumaru turned quickly and headed towards the castle.

_'Did Sesshoumaru just blush?'_ Yes, she was pretty sure he was blushing after he put the flower into his hair. Obviously Rin saw it too. Kagome hoped she hadn't upset him. She really thought it was sweet the way he was with Rin, but still Sesshoumaru is a cold hearted killer...with a flower in his hair. How could she not laugh?

* * *

InuYasha noticed a familiar demon's scent growing stronger. "I smell that little imp, that's always with Sesshoumaru." The three stopped and looked at each other. 

"InuYasha, do you not sense your brother as well?" asked Miroku.

"No, I can only smell his little henchmen." Moments later Jaken appeared before them.

"I have a message from Lord Sesshoumaru. I am to inform you that your wench is safe and being taken care of."

In a matter of seconds, InuYasha had Jaken around the throat and lifted him off the ground.

"You can tell my brother that he better show her some respect. She is not a wench." He dropped Jaken to the ground. He glared up at the half demon and then felt it best if he clarify his statement, as Lord Sesshoumaru does not take well to mistakes.

"Lord Sesshoumaru asked me to inform you that Kagome is safe and being taken care of." Miroku looked down at Jaken.

"You mean he called her by name?" Again the small demon glared.

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru called the wench by her name." Miroku grabbed InuYasha before he could lunge a second time.

"Now InuYasha, hurting the imp will only anger Sesshoumaru and put Kagome at risk." InuYasha gave Jaken a look that promised a fate worse than death. But at least for now he knew Kagome was still ok. And that Sesshoumaru was being decent enough to send word to them. Now he just had to figure out why.

* * *

As soon as Sesshoumaru entered the castle he removed the flower from his hair and turned to Rin. 

"Rin your flowers will live much longer if they are put into water. You can place them next to your bed." He hoped this satisfied the young girl, and it appeared to.

"Take Rin to get water for her flowers, then the two of you will remain inside for the remainder of the day." Sesshoumaru had not looked Kagome in the face as he spoke and he did his best to keep an icy demeanor. Despite this, when he glanced at her she held an amused smile on her face. He again felt heat rise into his face. He quickly turned his back to them and straightened his spine as he gracefully walked away.

The last thing he heard before he left the room was, "What's so funny?" Again he felt his face grow hot, but oddly not once had this been caused by rage.

That evening Kagome again checked Sesshoumaru's injury. When she looked up at him she noticed that this time he was not staring down at her. In fact, he had not even looked at her.

"This is the last time I'll need to change your bandage. Your wound is almost healed," he didn't answer her and she began to wonder if he was upset.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," she asked tentatively. "Are you mad at me?" Her question startled the demon lord. He glanced down at her and saw genuine concern in her eyes now. Did the thought of his anger bother her?

"Why would I be angry?" Kagome sat there quietly for a moment, trying to decide how to answer the question without enraging him or bringing more embarrassment.

"I'm sorry if I was being disrespectful today. I really do believe you treat Rin wonderfully. I hope you realize that I won't tell anyone what happened today." The demon gave her a sharp look that softened as a smile played on her lips. Surly she was picturing him with a flower in his hair, as she gazed up at him. He got up and walked towards the door.

"I trust you had an enjoyable time today, Kagome," he said to her with a surprising mix of warmth and amusement in his voice. As he walked out the door he heard Kagome's pent up laughter break free. He smirked to himself as he walked away. The human girl had found his predicament amusing, and even though she laughed at him he was still not angry.


	7. Intrusion

**Chapter Seven:  
Intrusion**

Naraku chuckled to himself. He had been angry when Sesshoumaru had taken the young priestess from him. But now he could hardly believe the events that were unfolding before him. He had sent his insects to spy on Sesshoumaru. The very idea that the Great Lord of the Western Lands, had begun to show emotion towards the priestess amused him.

_'What a disgrace_,' he thought to himself. However, he now had new problems to deal with. If Lord Sesshoumaru felt any emotion towards her, he would be that much harder to deal with in battle over her. Naraku began contemplating his plans of action.

He, of course, could attempt to take her again but brute force would be pointless against such a powerful demon. Any puppet or lowly demon he could conger up would be quick work for Sesshoumaru. He had noticed that the Lord now called the priestess by name. He also noted that neither she nor his charge had left his castle unguarded.

InuYasha now posed a problem as well. Naraku had seen him strike his brother. While Naraku knew that InuYasha did not have the ability to use his sword to its fullest extent, his power grew ten fold when he transformed into a full demon. If both brothers decided to join together, retrieving the priestess would be nearly impossible. His eye's narrowed as he began to formulate a new plot. He had to turn the brothers against each other, and make sure the human girl was involved.

He needed a test...he had to know just how far Lord Sesshoumaru was willing to go to protect this human.

------------

Miroku and Sango sat in the grass and watched as InuYasha worked with his Tetsusaiga. It was obvious to them both that his strength was improving. He was wielding it with much more ease than before.

The monk's thoughts had been lost in Kagome and Sesshoumaru. After speaking with his imp, he was more convinced than ever that she was better off at his castle. The very fact that Sesshoumaru would send his imp to inform them of her condition said a lot. But that he called her by name truly surprised him. It was not in Sesshoumaru's nature to show that kind of respect towards a human, though Miroku knew that Kagome could have that kind of affect on people. She was the only one that could get through to InuYasha in his most stubborn moods.

As he sat there, he became very aware of Sango's presence. He reached over and took her hand. Every time he made such a gesture a look of shock swept over her face.

'_Perhaps I shouldn't have allowed my hands to wonder on so many occasions,'_ mused the monk. Though as tempted as he still was, he was determined to show Sango the respect she deserved. It was his full intention to marry Sango, if they defeated Naraku before his wind tunnel destroyed him.

He had been holding back from her. As much as he desired to hold her and declare his love, he couldn't bear the thought of leaving her should he not get to Naraku in time. It would not be fair to let her love him, and then leave her all alone. She had dealt with enough pain in her life.

Sango was again surprised at Miroku's affectionate gesture. He took her hand as they sat in the grass together. She had a feeling that the monk was up to something, yet he had held her so tightly while she cried for her losses. Not only had he held her, but he cried for her. That touched Sango very deeply. And he had not once laid a hand on her in an inappropriate way since then. In fact, every time she looked at him, she saw a deeply passionate look in his eyes. It was as though he desperately wanted something that he could not get, or to say something that he could not say. Regardless, he had made her feel better.

Having him at her side, made Sango suddenly feel alive. As though she had a purpose and reason to go on. Feeling his hand in hers made her feel very happy all of the sudden. A smile crept across her face, and she turned to him only too see that he too was smiling. Though his smile seemed to be a direct result of hers.

"Hey, if you two are going to get all lovey-dovey do it somewhere else," InuYasha's voice boomed. They both looked at him with crimson cheeks. 

"I'm trying to get work done here, and you two are sitting on the grass smiling like idiots!" Sango jumped to her feet and went to find Kirara and Shippo. Miroku approached InuYasha.

"InuYasha, I have been giving some thought to Sesshoumaru and Kagome. I truly believe she is safe there. Your brother is not someone who would bother sending word to you, yet he did. He also refers to Kagome by name...something not at all in his character to do. I believe he intends her no harm."

InuYasha knew that Miroku's words were meant to be a comfort, but the thought of Sesshoumaru warming up to Kagome worried him almost as much as him despising her. And what if he brought her back? Naraku still desired to have Kagome for reasons he didn't even want to entertain. The safest thing for her to do is go back to her own time. But InuYasha couldn't even get to her, let alone get her back to that safety. Speaking of her era, her family was probably beginning to get worried about her. If he didn't master the Tetsusaiga soon, it was going to be his responsibility to tell her family that she had been kidnapped by an evil demon, and then kidnapped away from him by an equally evil demon, while he sat around and did nothing to stop it.

-----------

Kagome was worried about facing Sesshoumaru the next morning. Though she had thought she detected some amusement in his voice the night before, she had a feeling the demon would not take kindly to being laughed at by a human. And with his sensitive ears, there is no way he did not hear her fit of laughter after he walked out of the room. It hadn't been intentions, she just hadn't been able to contain it any longer. Seeing him attempting to hold onto his demon pride, with an indignant look was amusing to her. Especially, when she had noted that he had been unable to hold that look, once he glanced at her. The very fact that he did not strike her down then and there, told her that even the great Lord Sesshoumaru was capable of tolerance. And just maybe, he even had a sense of humor.

She joined Rin in the dinning room, only to discover that Sesshoumaru was there as well. This had been the first time she had seen him there. Though he did not eat human food, he sat with them while they ate. She suspected it was a matter of pride. By being there in her presence, he was letting her know that he was not going to hide from her and allow such a trivial thing to bother him.

"Today I will allow you to take Rin outside. However, I and my servants will be keeping a watchful eye on you both."

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru; he held his usual emotionless face. She could only assume he did not want a repeat of the day before. She was certain that she and Rin would never be out of his sight and never in any danger.

The two girls walked through the grass hand in hand. Kagome really enjoyed Rin's company. Though she was a strange child, it was as if she knew nothing evil. Her parents had been killed and she had been beaten by villagers. She had even been killed herself and yet she had a constant smile on her face. And her love for the Lord Demon was very powerful.

Though Kagome did not understand many of her priestess powers, she could definitely feel the strong love that Rin felt for Sesshoumaru. She watched as Rin began to chase a butterfly before noticing a movement near a tree. After focusing her eyes she noticed Jaken was there. Most likely ordered by Sesshoumaru to keep watch over them. She didn't like the little demon. He always had a scowl on his face and talked down to Rin every chance he got.

After several hours of playing, picking flowers and running through the grass; Kagome grabbed Rin's hand and informed the girl that it was time to eat. Rin snatched up the crown of flowers that Kagome had woven together for her. She couldn't wait to show Lord Sesshoumaru the beautiful gift she had been given. As though he had been watching them, Sesshoumaru was waiting for them just inside the castle.

Kagome could not believe the look on his face when Rin rushed towards him with her crown. His eye's went very wide, as though he were afraid Rin were about to ask him to put on the beautiful crown. Kagome clamped her hand over her mouth, in order to keep her laughter inside. She had never believed she would see such a look on his face.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, look at the pretty crown Kagome made for me!" Instantly his face went back to normal, as if he had been filled with relief. Sesshoumaru glanced at Kagome; something in her face told him that once again he had become the subject of her amusement.


	8. Kagome's Pain Sesshoumaru's Wrath

**Chapter Eight:  
Kagome's Pain/ Sesshoumaru's Wrath

* * *

**

Kagome had now been with Sesshoumaru and Rin for nearly two weeks. Days ago Sesshoumaru had begun allowing her to take Rin out of the castle on her own. Occasionally, she would catch him watching them from a window but today he had yet to check up on them. Kagome didn't mind it, however. She and Rin were once again having fun. The young girl seemed to be fascinated with her. It was apparent that Rin had not been around humans for quite some time. Rin seemed to soak up Kagome's affection. Something the girl probably didn't receive from the demon lord.

Sesshoumaru sat alone in the castle contemplating the last couple of weeks. He was aware that he had grown to respect the young woman that was a companion to his brother. He found himself growing accustom her scent, which to his surprise he found tolerable. Most humans had a stench that made Sesshoumaru wince when he came into contact with it. He had quickly grown accustom to Rin's scent, as she was young and it was not a strong one. What further surprised him was a scene from the night before. He thought back upon it.

* * *

Sesshoumaru had come upon Kagome in Rin's room. She was knelt beside Rin's bed. The child was near sleep but had had a hold of Kagome's hand. The priestess was singing softly and the demon lord found the sound of her voice to be oddly soothing to his sensitive ears. He remained outside the door for a moment listening to her voice, and then he heard Rin begin talking to the young priestess. 

"Kagome, will you stay with me?" Kagome took a moment to answer the girl.

"Rin, I can't stay here forever, but I promise that I will come back to visit you and Lord Sesshoumaru," Sesshoumaru heard silence followed by Rin's voice again.

"Do you like me?" He heard Kagome give a small laugh.

"Yes, Rin I like you very much. You are a wonderful little girl. I can see why Lord Sesshoumaru cares about you so much," Rin fired off another question, one that Sesshoumaru found himself interested to hear the answer to.

"Do you like Lord Sesshoumaru?" Kagome's voice sounded more serious as she answered this question.

"Yes, I do like Lord Sesshoumaru. He's been very kind to me," again he heard Rin's voice.

"That good, because I think Lord Sesshoumaru likes you too."

Immediately he again felt heat rise into his face. He noticed that Kagome gave Rin no reply to this, but rather she began singing again. After a moment, Sesshoumaru entered the room. Rin was nearly asleep.

"Good Night, Rin." He said as he entered the room.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, Kagome says she'll come visit us after she's gone. Kagome likes us!" He looked toward Kagome who was still near Rin's bed. She was stroking Rin's hair and looking at her in a very motherly way.

"Yes Rin, I am sure Kagome will visit us often," He turned and walked out of the room, again listening to the voice that had begun to sing again.

Sesshoumaru's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Rin's voice. It was loud and sounded terrified.

* * *

Kagome hadn't realized they had wondered so far from the castle. She took Rin's hand and decided it was time to head back. After a few steps, Kagome felt eyes on her and then she heard a slight rustle in the trees. She looked around but saw nothing. Afraid there was a demon near by; she led Rin into some bushes. 

"Rin, I want you to wait here. If anything bad happens I want you to run to the castle and find Lord Sesshoumaru," The girl looked up at Kagome with frightened eyes. She quickly hugged Rin to her.

"Don't worry Rin, he'll protect you."

"Come out, wench, we know you ran into the bushes!" A gruff male voice shouted, causing Kagome to instantly freeze in fear.

"Yeah, girl, we only want to have a little fun," shouted another voice. Then came the laughter of many men, at least half a dozen. Kagome realized that the men only referred to her, they did not acknowledge Rin. Maybe they didn't see her. If she tried to run with Rin, it might result in getting them both hurt.

Kagome quickly whispered into Rin's ear, "Rin, run to the castle, don't stop or turn around no matter what you hear."

With that she gave the girl a slight push in the direction of the castle. Rin ran as fast as she could, behind her she heard the rustling of bushes and a small scream from Kagome. Then the laughter of men.

Sesshoumaru went to the small girl. She had been shouting his name when she entered the castle. That was not unusual as Rin was easily excitable. But her voice was different, it quivered in fear. When he appeared before her, she babbled something to him about Kagome but he could not understand her.

"Rin, calm your self and tell me what's wrong," he said firmly. The girl wiped a tear from her eye and spoke to him again.

"We...went for a walk. Kagome looked scared and we hid in the bushes. Someone started yelling at us, and then Kagome told me to run. The men were mean; they were laughing and I heard Kagome scream."

Sesshoumaru could tell the terror in Rin's eyes was a direct result of fear Kagome had when she sent Rin off. He became instantly enraged.

"Rin, stay in the castle" He rushed out the door. He didn't need to ask Rin in which direction the men were, he could smell them.

The sight he came upon was enough to evoke the full rage of the great demon lord. Six men stood around laughing and hurling vulgar remarks, while another had Kagome on the ground. He was tearing at her kimono like an animal. Sesshoumaru's ears were nearly deafened by her desperate screams of terror. It angered him that her screams seem to amuse them. Sesshoumaru's eye's blazed red and his fangs and claws were out. It took him only seconds to slay the filthy men that appeared to be a group of thieves.

Afterwards he stood there, blood dripping from his claws. Kagome too had blood of the thieves on her. The look in her eyes was that of a wild animal that had been trapped. Instinctively, he retracted his claws and calmed himself. He looked down at her, her Kimono ripped apart, covered in the scent of the retched humans. She looked up at him in horror. At first he believed she was fearful of him. After all she had just watched him tear apart seven humans.

However, to his surprise she got up and stumbled towards him. She then threw her arms around his waist, and was trembling terribly. He did not know how to react to her. He had never witnessed such fear in a human before, even before he killed one.

He did not understand her fear. Her life had been threatened by demons on numerous occasions, yet these men were not trying to kill her. He could not see how their attack could put more fear in her, than a life threatening attack from a demon.

The demon Lord stood there stiffly, not knowing how to proceed. Kagome began to sob heavily and he could still feel her body trembling. He put his hand over her shoulder, in what seemed to be an attempt to comfort her. The stench of the human's on her was overpowering. Yet, for reasons he did not understand, he let the girl stay attached to him. The thought of Rin, finally made him speak.

"Kagome, Rin was very frightened when she returned to the castle. I would like to get back to her and see that she is ok." This seemed calm Kagome's sobs. She released Sesshoumaru and wrapped what was left of her kimono around her body. When they began to walk he noticed that she was in great pain.

"Are you injured?" She looked to the ground as though she were ashamed.

"I hurt my ankle when I tried to get away from them." Again he found himself becoming enraged, but suppressed it. He watched her attempt to walk, but it was like watching a wounded animal. He reached out for her, but as soon as he touched her shoulder she jumped, as though she were suddenly terrified they had returned.

"I will carry you to the castle, so that you may clean up and tend to your wounds."

When he first lifted her, he could feel the tension in her body. But she seemed to relax almost immediately. When he looked down, her eyes where closed, and she was still clutching her kimono as closely as she could to her body. She still trembled, though it had begun to subside.

When Kagome opened her eyes she noticed that they were not headed towards the castle. She looked at Sesshoumaru. He did not look at her, but still spoke.

"I do not wish Rin to see the human's blood. We will go to the springs and wash as much off as possible. You will change your kimono before I send Rin to see you," he said and set her on the ground near the springs. He then began cleaning the blood off of himself before turning to Kagome.

"I will allow you to bathe if you like, though you will have nothing to dry yourself with," Kagome became embarrassed at the thought of bathing in front of him.

However, when he washed most of the blood off of himself, he walked away from the springs. She could still see him, but it was obvious that he intended to give her privacy. She took what was left of her kimono off and began to bath. Her body hurt all over. She had scratches and bruises on her arms and legs. She had a particularly large bruise on her right shoulder. Admittedly, most of her injuries came from her own struggling. The thought of putting that bloody kimono back on sickened her, but what choice did she have?

She tried not to think about what had transpired. She was still shaking as she washed herself off and her muscles where aching, just the thought of walking was painful. She limped out of the water and did her best to ignore the bloody kimono she was putting on. Sesshoumaru heard her emerge from the water and started back towards her.

She was studying his face now, so different from the face of the demon that had attacked those horrid men and had saved her. She had seen him standing above her just after he had finished killing them all. His eyes where red and he truly looked like a demon.

She could only remember having a feeling of relief when she saw him there. It didn't matter to her what state he was in. The way he looked at her and instantly went back to the Sesshoumaru that she knew amazed her. It was as though he sensed her fear, and called back his very demon nature. She had not known why she hugged him. She was so frightened, that she couldn't control it. He had, in fact, saved her from a fate worse than death.

He came to her and again lifted her up. This time he took her to her room in the castle where she immediately got out of that filthy kimono.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, is Kagome ok?" Sesshoumaru had already changed out of his armor and put on a clean kimono. He refused to appear before Rin with human blood on him.

"Kagome will be fine Rin, but she will need to rest," He saw that the young child still had fear in her eyes. "I will take you to see her shortly." This seemed to please the child and she began to play.

His thoughts flew back to the scene he had come upon. Again he questioned the reason for Kagome's immense fear. He understood that she had great reason to be upset, but still did not grasp why that upset her more than the thought of death. He had to admit to himself that her violent trembling had frightened him briefly. Most of all he growled to himself, for it was his fault she had been hurt at all. He should have been watching over them. Rin too, could have been hurt. That very thought was enough to make him want vengeance all over again.

Though Kagome was just a human that traveled with his brother, he had taken on the responsibility of protecting her for the time being and the fact that he, Lord Sesshoumaru, had failed did not sit well with him.


	9. Kagome's Pride Sango's Hand

**Chapter Nine:  
Kagome's Pride/ Sango's Hand

* * *

**

Naraku was stunned at the fury the demon had shown when he had slain the humans that attacked the priestess. He did not simply attack them. Naraku watched the demon show an amount of fury that led to him simply ripping the human's limb from limb in seconds. The fact that he had saved her was not a surprise. The demon lord had too much pride not too, as he had taken her as his responsibility.

Then he had watched in interest as the priestess embraced him. Surely the great lord Sesshoumaru would not tolerate such a thing. Too his surprise he had.

"So, the great lord of the western lands has fallen from grace...how pathetic," Naraku began to chuckle knowing that he did, indeed, hold leverage over both brothers. Though, it was unlikely he would ever get close to the demon's young child, he knew that if the priestess were ever to rejoin InuYasha he would be able to get her.

* * *

InuYasha sat alone on the branch of a tree. He watched Sango and Miroku walk off by them selves holding hands; they had been doing that more and more lately. Shippo and Kirara were playing in the nearby field. 

InuYasha flashed back to the fear and pain in the eyes of Kagome's mother. He knew he had to go and tell her family why it had been that Kagome had not returned home. Though he made sure they knew that she was safe with his brother, it did not stop her mother from becoming terrified for her daughter's safety.

Though Jaken had returned on two more occasions with news of Kagome's safety, InuYasha was becoming very frustrated with the situation. There had been times he was tempted to take off for Sesshoumaru's castle himself, but he knew he could not beat Sesshoumaru. He was gaining more strength. Tetsusaiga had become easier to wield. However, he had yet to regain its total use.

Seeing Miroku and Sango together only made him notice Kagome's absence that much more. The last two weeks had seemed to last forever. Practicing the Tetsusaiga was draining, though InuYasha would never admit it. He was growing fatigued again.

* * *

Sango looked at Miroku, who was walking beside her quietly. "What are you thinking about?" Miroku almost looked startled at her question and then blushed. Sango didn't need an answer. 

_'The monk better watch himself,'_ she thought in amusement. She had to admit that he had been treating her very respectfully lately. Sango blushed when she realized that in some ways that disappointed her. She had grown very close to him in the last couple of weeks and had a warm feeling come over here when she was with him. Miroku noticed Sango's sudden flush.

"What are _you_ thinking about?" Miroku asked with a laugh in his voice. This only made Sango blush more. He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him. "You look beautiful when you blush, Sango."

The words melted Sango's heart. Miroku was the only person that had ever referred to her as beautiful. She stopped walking and looked up at him, and then quickly she gave him a kiss. When she stepped back his eyes were wide, as if he were in shock. This made Sango laugh out loud. Who would imagine that he, Miroku, could be shocked by such a thing?

He couldn't believe that Sango had just kissed him. He had been longing to do such a thing for awhile, and had been doing his best to restrain himself. Had he not had so much of his monk training, he is not sure he would have been able to. Now looking down at her, he was glad that he had stopped himself on so many occasions.

This time he kissed her and was happy that she did not hit him over the head for his advances. He then grabbed her hand and began walking again. He knew that it was best he not be alone with Sango, in such away. Or he feared he would acquire a lump or two before days end.

* * *

Kagome heard a knock at her door. She was putting antiseptic on some scratches on her legs. 

"Come in" she called. Sesshoumaru opened her door and looked in at her. "Rin would like to see that you are doing well." He said in an emotionless voice.

"I will send her up, shortly," Kagome almost winced, but not in pain. Sesshoumaru sounded cold to her, much like the old Sesshoumaru. He turned and closed her door behind him. A few moments later Rin came through her door, followed by the demon lord.

"Rin, it is polite to knock before entering a room," he told her firmly. The young girl instantly froze and then apologized to Kagome.

"That's okay Rin, I'm just glad to see you." With that the young girl ran to Kagome and hugged her. She was in great pain, but tried not to show it. She sat on her bed and Rin joined her. Again Sesshoumaru intervened.

"Rin, you should ask before you get onto Kagome's bed," Kagome turned to look at him and noticed that he was studying her very intently. She couldn't even begin to fathom what he was thinking. She noticed his eyes scanning her arms, which held many visible bruises. Rin was chattering away to Kagome, and she was never so happy to hear her sweet voice. Soon, however, Sesshoumaru told Rin it was time for sleep. Rin put her arm around Kagome's back and leaned in for a hug.

Though she tried her best to show no pain, she lurch upward as Rin's arm grazed her back. The small girl didn't seem to think anything of it, but it did not get by the Demon Lord unnoticed. As he walked Rin to the door he looked back at Kagome.

"I will return soon." Then he left silently

* * *

InuYasha was again working at his Tetsusaiga. He could feel the powerful swords energy all around him. He knew that he was growing stronger, and would again master the sword, he only wished Kagome where here. With her by his side he knew he could do it. 

InuYasha, Miroku and Sango sat around their campfire that night talking. Shippo and Kirara were fast asleep. InuYasha decided that since the young fox cub was asleep he was going to bring up a subject that he was curious about.

"The two of you have been wandering off alone a lot lately. Did the monk finally convince you to bear his child?" InuYasha watched as Sango's face turned a deep shade of red. Miroku began to speak defensively.

"InuYasha, how dare you imply I would take advantage of Sango, I have treated her with the utmost dignity and respect."

The monk stood about to take a step toward the half demon, when he froze in his tracks. InuYasha saw a look of absolute shock sweep over Miroku's face. His eyes grew large and his face turned bright red.

When he looked down, he saw that Sango's hand rest on Miroku's back side. She was wearing a devilish smirk on her face. The two of them broke out in laughter at the monks shocked look.

"What's wrong Miroku; don't you like it when it's you being groped?" Asked InuYasha. The monk's face had returned to normal. He gave a thoughtful look then said.

"I'm not entirely sure, I suppose if it where to happen again I could better assess the situation."

Sango stopped laughing then said, "Watch yourself, monk." Again they all began to laugh.

* * *

Again Kagome heard a slight knock at her door. "Come in," she called out. Sesshoumaru entered her room this time coming to her bed side. 

"Kagome, remove your Kimono." He said this as he unsheathed his Tenseiga. The look on her face told him he had frightened her at his request. Giving this quick thought, he assumed that the young girl probably associated his asking her to remove her clothing with the men that tried to forcibly remove them.

Instantly, he regretted the words he had just spoken to the frightened human.

"Kagome," he began in a more soothing voice "I saw you wince in pain when Rin touched your back. You obviously have an injury. I will heal it for you." He watched her eyes fill up with tears.

"Please don't use the Tenseiga to heal my wounds. I would rather they heal on their own," Her words played in his head, confusing him.

"Why would you want injuries made by those retched humans, to remain on your body?" He inquired to the young girl.

"My mother always told me that what doesn't kill you will make you a stronger person. I believe letting my wounds heal over time will help me come out of this a stronger person." The demon looked at the human with a newfound respect. He could easily take away her pain, yet she refused.

"If you will not let me heal you, then please allow me to dress the wound on your back," Kagome head moved sharply in his direction. That was the first and only time she had ever heard Sesshoumaru, the great demon lord of the western lands, use the word please. She slowly nodded her head and he turned his back to her. She slowly slipped off her kimono and wrapped herself in a sheet.

The sight on the humans back was enough to cause the demon's claws to unsheathe themselves. She was covered with bruises, and she had a gash that started just below her right shoulder blade and was several inches long, though it did not appear to be exceptionally deep. The bruises on her shoulder clearly showed where one of the human's hands had gripped her.

Kagome turned as she began to hear a low growl from behind her. She could see that he was near a rage, causing her to tremble slightly. Almost instantly, the growl disappeared. She clutched the sheet closer to her and she sat with her back to him.

"Where is it that you keep your bandages?" She pointed to the corner where her bag sat. He walked to it and retrieved what he would need to clean and dress the wound. The mighty Lord felt slightly uncomfortable sitting on her bed with her, but did so anyway. He could feel tension in her body as he began to clean her wound, which appeared to be infected.

"Why did you not tell me of this injury?" He asked somewhat harshly. He didn't like the idea of her hiding such a thing from him.

"I didn't realize it was that bad," she replied though he realized that it was a lie.

"Don't you feel it would be in your best interest if you were truthful with me?" He again said in a voice that was harsher that he had intended it to be. He noticed that she began to quiver and for the first time in many days he sensed that she was afraid of him. He removed the cloth from her back.

"Kagome I do not wish to sound harsh, for that I ask your forgiveness," he could tell she was crying by the salty scent of her tears. "I will arrange for one of the servants to finish here," he said and started to get up only to have her turn to face him.

"Please don't send anyone. I don't want anyone to know what happened," This too confused Sesshoumaru.

"Why is it you want no one to know of this? You were outnumbered by cowards; you should not feel shamed that you were unable to protect yourself."

"I'm not ashamed that I couldn't defend myself. I just don't want anyone to know what happened," He was growing frustrated with her explanations.

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru and suddenly noticed he was not wearing his armor. He seemed much less threatening too her now. She could tell that he did not understand how she felt, and was growing impatient with her.

"Today my dignity was hurt more than my body. Those men tried to violate me in a way that is worse than if they had tried to kill me. My body is mine, and not there for others to use."

He watched as she again began to cry then turn away. Her explanation had finally helped him to understand. For a fleeting moment he pictured Rin in a similar situation and that made the picture that much clearer. Not only had she been terrified by the men, but she had been humiliated and violated. He softly began to clean the wound again.

Late that night Sesshoumaru was awoken by Rin's shouting, outside of his room. When he faced the little girl he could see tears in her eyes.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, Kagome is frightened. I heard her crying and screaming in her room!" He told Rin to go back into her room; that he would check on Kagome. He did indeed find her in a troubled state, it appeared that she was having a nightmare. He put his hand on her shoulder and called her name. The violence at which the girl jerked awake made him take a step back from her.

"Will you be alright, Kagome?" he said to her in a monotone voice. He could again see that she was trembling. He did not even have to ask her about her dream, he knew of what had scared her. She looked as if she wanted to say something to him, but did not know how or what it was. He stood there watching her, until she had calmed down.

"Do you have something of which you would like to speak?"

Again Kagome winced at his cold tone. She looked at him and decided she did want to ask him something.

"Today, after I sent Rin back to you. I became very frightened when they pulled me from the bushes, so frightened I felt like I was going to faint. Then I felt this rush go through me. It gave me strength that I didn't know I had. It was like something had taken over me. I was able to break free from the men and thought I might get away. It took them a couple of minutes to catch me. I have never felt this feeling before and don't know what it was." He looked at her for a moment, giving her statement much thought.

"I believe that you called up your priestess powers. You knew you were in great danger and had no knowledge about what you had done. Much like a demon, you used your instincts. A mere human, with no such powers, would have not been as lucky as you. That is why the men were unable to fulfill their intentions."

Kagome shuttered just thinking about what their intentions had been. It is true that had she not broken free, they would have had much more time with her before Sesshoumaru appeared.

After he left her room, she was left pondering something he said. He said that she was not just a "mere human" and even more surprising to her, he had compared her, a human, to a demon. Something she was sure he did not often do.


	10. InuYasha's Weakness

**Chapter Ten:  
InuYasha's Weakness

* * *

**

Kikyo was not pleased that Naraku had demanded her presence. The undead priestess did not take kindly to the dark lord, yet knew it was in her best interest to stay on his good side. After her visit with him, she couldn't help but smile to herself. Even though he was using her for his own gain, Kikyo too had much to gain from Naraku. She then set out to find her former love, InuYasha.

* * *

It had been over two weeks since InuYasha last seen Kagome and it was driving him mad not knowing how she was. Was Sesshoumaru really treating her well? He would rip his brother to shreds if he hurt her. The half demon could sense something around him, something familiar, but wasn't sure what it was and decided to go and investigate. 

When he got over the hill he saw her there in the clearing. It was Kikyo, his Kikyo; her hair was blowing in the wind looking sad and alone. After a moment she looked up at him, and said his name. No matter how many times she had crossed him, he couldn't harden his heart towards her. The priestess stood perfectly still, waiting for him to come to her. Almost as if under a spell he moved toward her, knowing that no matter what she did to him, he could never strike her down.

"InuYasha, I have been waiting for you," she could see the innocence in his eyes. He trusted her...the fool.

"Kikyo, what are you doing here?" He stared at her in wonderment. It still took his breath away when he gazed at her incarnation. Though she was not truly his Kikyo, she still had the same look, the same voice.

"InuYasha, I have angered Naraku. He requested me to do his bidding, and I have refused," InuYasha couldn't believe his ears. Kikyo had refused to work with Naraku? Did the woman he had loved for so long, truly refuse to do his evil bidding?

"I have other news as well, InuYasha. The young woman that possesses my soul; I am afraid she is in danger. Your brother does not tolerate her well."

"How do you know that?" He asked both suspicious of how she could know and angry at the thought of it being true. Kikyo sighed and gave him a look of shame.

"I must admit that I was going to do Naraku's bidding. He wanted me to find the young woman and bring her to him. However, when I found her with your brother, I could not. I did see the demon lord with her, and he was cruel. So I came to you, InuYasha."

His Kikyo had come to him, rather than doing Naraku's dirty work. What did this mean? First thing first, he had to get Kagome from Sesshoumaru; he couldn't leave her there with him any longer.

* * *

Sango could see a troubled look etched on the monks face as though something were bothering him deeply. "What is it, Miroku?" 

"I'm not sure, but something here isn't right," he replied steadily. He had begun sensing an ominous presence in the area and it was familiar to him. "Perhaps we should find InuYasha, incase there is a demon near."

Sango nodded and hurried back to with Miroku to find the half demon, only to discover him gone. He appeared a short while later, telling them that they needed to go get Kagome. Despite his worry for Kagome, he seemed in a very happy mood. Miroku was unsure of what was going on, but had a feeling it was going to lead to someone getting hurt.

* * *

Sesshoumaru took Rin out to run through the fields and pick her wild flowers. Kagome was still in bed, and wouldn't be joining them for a few days. After much play time, Rin came up to the demon and gave him a confused look. 

"Lord Sesshoumaru, why can't Kagome come out to play?" He looked hard at the girl, knowing he could not tell her the real reason.

"Kagome is not feeling well today, Rin." The child looked sad and asked if she could go inside to be with Kagome.

Kagome heard a knock at her door. "Come in." She was still lying in bed, her body still aching and still unable to walk on her ankle. Rin burst through the door shouting her name.

"I missed you, Kagome!" Seeing the girl brought a smile to her face.

"Hello, Rin! I've missed you too," she said as cheerfully as she could.

Sesshoumaru stood in the doorway watching them but not intruding upon their time alone. It was Kagome that Rin wanted to be with at the moment. Kagome glanced at the demon lord and then smiled warmly at the small child.

"Would you like to hear a story?" She asked, knowing there was little else she could do to entertain her. Rin was delighted and asked Kagome if she could sit on her bed.

"Of course you can, Rin," she said and glanced at Sesshoumaru again to make sure he wouldn't intervene.

The girl climbed up beside Kagome and began listening to her tell many stories that she herself had heard as a child. After awhile Sesshoumaru excused himself and left Rin with Kagome. She didn't mind, lately she had begun to feel more uncomfortable around him, though was still grateful for everything he'd done. However, he had seemed angry with her, and reverted back to his old demeanor. He spoke to her coldly and without emotion. She almost feared he would again start referring to her as "human or girl." She was unsure of what had caused this change, but thought it might have been the fact that she had embraced him. He had always prided himself on being a great demon lord that showed no compassion for humans. By letting her embrace him, she had wounded his pride.

* * *

"InuYasha, what do you mean that Kagome is in danger?" Miroku asked with a baffled look. The half demon had become quite secretive all of the sudden but was adamant about Kagome's danger. 

"Look, I just know that she is in danger ok? She is with Sesshoumaru, how could she not be in danger?" Miroku looked puzzled as he followed his friend back towards their camp.

"InuYasha, what has made you decide to go get Kagome, all of the sudden?" The half demon turned back to Miroku with a mixture of pain and rage in his eyes.

"Miroku, Kagome has been gone for two weeks! It's time we go get her. She can't stay with Sesshoumaru any longer. It is hard telling what he has done to her by now," Miroku sensed there was a reason for InuYasha's sudden decision, but chose not to pursue it. He too had worried about Kagome's safety. He knew that Sango also missed Kagome greatly.

'_Well,' _he thought, _'better prepare ourselves for battle. There is no way Sesshoumaru is going to give up Kagome if he doesn't see fit.'

* * *

_

Naraku watched the scene between Kikyo and InuYasha. He knew that the foolish half breed would believe anything Kikyo told him, and the fool would go for Kagome. He also suspected that Sesshoumaru would let her leave if she chose. Though, her remaining his captive was still a possibility. Kikyo's story of Sesshoumaru's cruelty would work wonders when InuYasha saw the girl's bruised body.

Though she wasn't yet aware, Naraku was not yet done with Kikyo. He would once again need her assistance.

* * *

Sango sat up and watched her half demon companion. He was asleep now, they had traveled all day and he had not been getting much of it lately. She easily could tell that this night he was in troubled dreams, but in a deep sleep nonetheless. She moved to where Miroku was lying, he too, was awake. 

"Miroku, what caused this sudden change in InuYasha?" Miroku sighed and looked at her.

"I am not entirely sure, but I defiantly felt and ominous presence earlier, in the area that InuYasha had come from. I don't know exactly what it was, but I believe InuYasha spoke to someone," he said. Sango gave this some thought, not knowing who he could have possibly spoken to.

"Do you believe Sesshoumaru will let us take Kagome?" Miroku's voice sounded tired, and she felt badly for keeping him awake with her questions.

"I do not believe he will let her leave, if he does not see fit. We should be prepared for a battle," He was surprised when Sango lay down beside him and rested her head on his shoulder. She felt him become somewhat tense when she did this but didn't move.

"Do you mind if stay here tonight?" She asked him. He smiled to himself and suppressed a comment that would have only brought him pain and hugged the woman to him.

"Sango, I would be happy if you stayed with me every night."

Early the next morning InuYasha noticed that Sango was missing then turned to wake Miroku. His eyes widened at the sight of them laying together.

_'You'd think they would have the decency to go somewhere else,' InuYasha_ thought to himself grumpily.

Seeing them together made him think of Kikyo, he had hoped to hold her that way. Miroku had Sango in an embrace and they were both sleeping peacefully. InuYasha got up and walked away from the sleeping couple. Seeing them together was beginning to get on his nerves. He too had once had someone he loved and wanted to be with. It bothered him that the monk was holding back from the woman he was in love with, while InuYasha didn't even have a chance to be with the one he desired.

"Kikyo, why is it you refused Naraku? Is there a chance that there is still good in you? Is there even the slightest possibility that I can get you back?" he spoke the words out loud but didn't receive an answer. He suddenly felt the urge to cry, he cared for Kagome, and saving her came first. But it was best if she go back to her own era. Only when Kagome was back in her own time would she truly be safe. And only then could InuYasha be free to love Kikyo again.


	11. Reunited

**Chapter Eleven:  
Reunited

* * *

**

InuYasha had been pushing his friends hard. Miroku could tell that he was desperate to get to Kagome, but along the way Miroku had noticed something else. InuYasha had suddenly been able to wield the Tetsusaiga with much more ease.

This came to be realized when a demon had attempted to attack them. It became obvious quickly that it didn't possess a jewel shard, and it took InuYasha only a moment to slay. He pulled the Tetsusaiga and raised it with much less trouble than he had been before. It took him only two strikes to take the demon down; the demon was fast or it would have only required one. Miroku believed that this development came from InuYasha's newfound desire to rescue Kagome, and for now he was relieved.

* * *

Just as Naraku had planned, InuYasha was heading for Sesshoumaru's castle. The fool would attempt to fight his older brother again. Though if he saw the state of the young priestess it just might give him enough reason to finally take on the Great Sesshoumaru. This was a battle that Naraku couldn't wait to see.

* * *

It was evening again and the group again stopped for the night. InuYasha had been sensing something different about Sango lately, though he wasn't entirely sure what it was. Just after sunset, she stood and announced that she intended to go to the hot springs for a bath. As she gathered her things, InuYasha caught her glancing at Miroku. He also looked to Miroku who seemed totally oblivious to her words. He was shocked that the word 'bath' coming from Sango did not get an immediate reaction from the monk. The demon slayer appeared to linger with them for a few minutes before she let out a sigh, and headed towards the springs. The half demon was slightly amused by this and turned towards the monk. 

"Miroku, I think Sango wants one of us to follow her and I'm kinda busy right now," the monk's reaction was priceless. First came a flush to his face, then a look that told InuYasha that his thoughts were running wild.

The monk stood and calmly said, "Well, I could go for a stroll in that direction, just to make sure she is safe."

InuYasha knew that she'd probably be much safer if Miroku remained at camp, but he also had a feeling that Sango didn't really want to remain safe from Miroku anymore.

Sango couldn't believe that Miroku had not even cared that she was taking a bath! It was so unlike him. She was beginning to feel that he had only desired her when it was more of a game to play. She sat lost in her own thoughts before heard rustling behind the trees and then Miroku's voice.

"Sango, are you ok down there." He made no attempt to get any closer or even peek at her. Again, this both stunned and insulted Sango. After she was finished she found him sitting against a tree and offered him a huffy look. Miroku found it somewhat comical, and went to her.

"Is something bothering you, Sango?" The look she gave was at first furious, but then changed to one of sadness. He felt sudden regret for the teasing sound in his voice. He went to her and quickly embraced her.

"Sango, is there something troubling you?" He asked her in a sincere voice. She took a deep breath and looked up to him.

"Miroku, recently you have stopped showing interest in me...," Sango blushed as she continued. "While I should probably feel relieved, I feel as though you don't see me in that way anymore." Miroku laughed as he hugged her tighter.

"Oh Sango, you have no idea just how wrong you are. But I refuse to treat you that way, because I love you," he said. She stood there silent for a moment...Miroku had just said that he loved her. Finally, she looked up at him.

"Miroku, did you just say that you love me?" He gazed down at her seriously.

"Yes, I did. I love you, Sango," A single tear escaped her eye, as she hugged him tightly again.

"I love you too, Miroku."

Hearing the words from Sango, made Miroku suddenly realize just how much he loved her.

"Sango, you know that my very life is in danger if we don't defeat Naraku. I have held back from you because I can't stand the thought of leaving a wife behind when I die. More than anything in this world, Sango, I would love to marry you and spend my life by your side."

She couldn't believe the words she was hearing. Miroku wanted to marry her?

"But why would that make you hold back from me?"

"You have had enough pain in your life, to marry you and leave you a widow is not something I could bear to do," he said with sadness in his voice.

"I would rather be your wife for a short time, than to never get the chance," she replied to him honestly. He looked down at her. He did love her very much.

"Then...will you marry me?" She began to cry softly and said yes. This time when he kissed her, he didn't hold back.

InuYasha saw that both Sango and Miroku were exceedingly happy when returning to camp. He gave Miroku a wide eyed stare, and the monk told InuYasha that they had news.

"I have asked Sango to be my wife," he said joyfully.

InuYasha looked from one to the other. At one time he had hoped to marry Kikyo. He looked to both of his friends, he really was happy for them. He watched as the two of them sat next to each other, Miroku's arm around Sango. Again, he couldn't help but remember Kikyo and the life he they should have had together.

* * *

Kagome heard Sesshoumaru knock at her door. He had informed her he would be coming to her room soon, to check on her injuries. He entered and noticed that she was already out of her kimono and wrapped in a sheet. She had her bandages and other materials set out for him and the sight of her skin was even worse now. The bruises had grown more dark and prominent against her skin. 

Again he was filled with anger, though this time it was not all directed at the one's who had given her the injuries. He was angry at himself for allowing it to happen. The idea that he should have been watching over her and Rin and could have prevented the injuries wounded his very pride and dignity. He had made a vow and had not honored it, for that he was disgraced.

"How is Rin doing?" Kagome asked him. "I hope tomorrow I can spend more time with her, I miss her and it is hard staying in this room alone all day."

Sesshoumaru didn't answer; instead he walked to the bandages she has set aside. The urge for him to draw Tenseiga was overwhelming him. Her wounds were evidence of his failure. But he would not go against her wishes. He sat with her and began cleaning her lesion.

"Rin is doing well. Tomorrow I shall bring her to see you," he replied simply.

Kagome tried not to wince as he cleaned her injury. It hurt much worse today than it had the day before. Sesshoumaru noticed her pain and tried to be as gentle as he could. After he put the bandage on, his eyes wondered to the handprint that was left on her shoulder. Five very dark purple marks were there, taunting him. He moved his finger over them. Then onto her neck where there was more bruising. How desperately he wanted to use the Tenseiga to heal her. Though he realized that it was not only for his own pride, he knew that humans had a low tolerance for pain. The pain she feels must be great.

Kagome sat there slightly stunned. After Sesshoumaru put her bandage on, he had begun running his fingers over her back. She could tell he was touching her bruises but she didn't know why. His gentle gesture left her speechless for a few moments.

"I would not think less of you if you chose to let me heal you with Tenseiga."

What she heard in his voice almost frightened her. She had not seen her back, but he sounded as though he could not stand the sight of it. He, Sesshoumaru, who had inflicted many wounds worse than hers. Though she had entertained the idea, she still refused.

"I would still rather you didn't," she replied in a soft voice. She was starting to grow uncomfortable, but did not know how to address it. Finally, she said his name. He stopped moving his hand immediately and stood up offering a quick good night. When he left, she thought back to his words. She was almost sure that the tone in his voice had been guilt.

* * *

It had been three days since the news of Sango and Miroku upcoming marriage. InuYasha thought the two of them had gone beyond annoying and were now down right disgusting. He couldn't stand to watch their constant lovey-dovey crap. He could tell they were getting close to Sesshoumaru's castle and couldn't help but be on edge. 

"Miroku, do you think you and Sango could hurry up! You can have your honeymoon after we save Kagome!" Miroku had noticed an edge to InuYasha recently, but paid it no heed.

They came up to a wooded area, and from there they could see the castle. But more to their surprise they could also see Kagome. She was in the field with a young girl; both were sitting on the ground talking. She was wearing a light blue kimono and appeared to be happy. Sesshoumaru was there too. He stood about fifty feet away, watching both of them. Then they watched the young girl jump to her feet and run towards the trees. They hid themselves, as Kagome too came towards the trees. She was not running, but slightly limping. She was laughing and calling to the young girl, whose name was apparently Rin. Kagome came very near the place that InuYasha was hidden. He knew that he had to let her know he was there, but didn't want to alert Sesshoumaru.

* * *

When Kagome woke up, she had felt like going outside, she didn't care if she was still sore. She couldn't stay in her bed any longer so she got up and prepared herself. She desperately needed a bath. When she arrived in the dining area, Sesshoumaru was surprised to see her there. 

"Are you feeling well today?"

"Yes, I feel much better today. I would like to go to the springs and take a bath," she said, not leaving much room for argument.

Sesshoumaru told her that he would send a servant with her, but she refused. He decided to take Rin outside while Kagome took her bath so that he could be near if something should happen. He didn't want to leave her alone again. After she was finished, she joined Rin and the two began to play only it wasn't the same as before.

The lively child kept trying to get Kagome to run with her, and Kagome tried but was still having pain in her ankle. Once again Rin was off and running, heading towards the trees where she would attempt to hide from Kagome, then jump out at her. Both girls disappeared into the trees and moments later he heard a terrified scream from Kagome. It only took him seconds to clear the distance between himself and her.

InuYasha saw Kagome not far from him and decided it was now or never. He rushed to her and put one of his arms around her and the other over her mouth. Before he could even get her name out, she was in hysterics. She was screaming so loudly that his ears could barely take it. In only seconds Sesshoumaru was there and had knocked him into a tree. He was nearly unconscious, before he felt Kagome come to his side.

"InuYasha, I'm so sorry. Are you ok?" He looked up to her in confusion. Even if he had startled her, he didn't expect such a violent reaction from her.

Miroku watched the scene in utter disbelief. Kagome's reaction was that of a wild animal that had found it self caught in a trap. It only took seconds for Sesshoumaru to appear. Miroku didn't even believe Sesshoumaru knew it was InuYasha, until his body had already landed on the ground. The monk stepped forward and spoke to Kagome.

"Kagome, are you alright? We have only come to check on you," Miroku noticed the look coming from Sesshoumaru and decided that it would be best to step back again.

He stepped in front of Sango, prepared to fight off Sesshoumaru if he tried to come towards them. However, he only turned towards Kagome and asked her if she was going to be alright. She looked up at him with what Miroku thought was a look of fear. The demon lord stepped towards her and began to speak to her quietly. Miroku couldn't hear what was being said, but she then turned and went for the young child. She crouched down and hugged the girl. She then took her hand and began walking towards the castle. Sesshoumaru approached InuYasha and order him to stand.

InuYasha stood up and faced his brother. Sesshoumaru then told the group to follow him and he led them towards the castle. When they were in the garden, he stopped them.

"I will return shortly, I expect you to remain here, I have no desire to have a half-breed and his human companions in my castle," he said and then disappeared inside.

Kagome took Rin into her room, and then went to her own. She didn't know what was going to happen outside, but Sesshoumaru had told her he wouldn't harm her friends. She sat in her room and waited. She heard the knock she had been expecting. She looked up half expecting to see one of her friends enter, but it was Sesshoumaru.

"I am sure they have come to get you. If it is your choice to leave, I will not stop you," She looked at him with wonder. She did miss her friends dearly, and just seeing them out there had made her feel much better. Yet the thought of leaving the castle was frightening to her.

"What about Naraku?" She asked him, half of her curious the other half hoping he would make her decision for her.

"Do not worry about Naraku. I said I would not allow him to harm you and it is in my nature to stay true to my word," he replied. She looked up at him, confused about her feelings. She had to admit that a part of her would miss being here with Rin and even Sesshoumaru. He then walked to the door but stopped before leaving.

"I hope that you too will keep your word as well. You made a promise to Rin that you would return. I do not wish for her to be disappointed," he said and left the room.

Kagome decided to change into her own clothes. It wouldn't be right to take anything that belonged to Sesshoumaru. She then grabbed her bag and headed towards Rin's room. The girl was very sad when Kagome told her she had to leave. Kagome held her in her arms for a short time, then again promised to come back.

As she walked down the corridor she found Sesshoumaru waiting for her. He glanced quickly at her clothes and focused on her legs which were still bruised and had many visible scrapes.

"If you wear that, you will have to answer questions about the injuries on your legs. You may take a kimono with you if you prefer," he offered.

She looked at him for a moment, and then thanked him, but said no. She started walking away, but he stopped her. He spoke to her, but did not look at her.

"If at any time my half-breed brother is unable to protect you, I will see to your safety."

Kagome had the urge to hug him, but thought better of it. She walked away and headed outside where her friends awaited her. Instantly Shippo was in her arms. She had missed him dearly.

"Kagome! I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, Shippo."

After everyone else had said their hellos they began to walk into the field. She heard the sound of the castle door and saw Rin running in her direction. Sesshoumaru followed slowly, and kept his eyes on Kagome the whole time. She dropped to the ground and threw her arms around Rin. The girl was crying and it nearly broke her heart.

"I'm going to miss you, Kagome," she sniffed.

"I'll miss you too Rin, but I'll be back," she said soothingly.

Rin looked up at her hopefully. As Kagome continued to talk with the girl, Sesshoumaru approached InuYasha.

"If I am forced to retrieve her from Naraku a second time, little brother, your will pay dearly."

Rin continued to cling to Kagome. "Will we play again?"

"Of course we will," she said and reached into her bag and pulled out a small doll that she carried with her. It was given to her by her grandmother when she was young. She gave it to Rin. Rin squealed and ran back towards Sesshoumaru who was now standing watching them. She then reached down and picked a flower and brought it to Kagome.

"Will you wear my flower in your hair?" Rin asked excitedly. Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru as she put the flower in her hair. She saw his face soften slightly, had her friends not been standing close by, she was almost sure it would have been a smile.

Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome began to walk away. After a short distance the demon exterminator offered her a ride on the large cat demon that was always with them. Once they were no longer in view he called to Rin and took her inside the castle. The first thing he noticed was Kagome's scent which still lingered in the air. He took Rin to her room so that she could prepare for bed and then stopped in the room that Kagome had used. Her scent was very strong here. He could also smell her blood, which is a scent he did not care to smell ever again. Then he looked to the table beside her bed. He noticed three dried flowers lying there. He didn't need to pick up the flowers to know from where they came.


	12. The Journey Home

**Chapter Twelve:  
The Journey Home

* * *

**

Kagome could barely believe the news...Sango and Miroku were going to be married! She was so happy for them both; it was easy to tell they had grown very close while she was away. She sat on Kirara with Sango and noticed InuYasha kept glancing at the scrapes and bruises on her legs. She knew she was going to have to come up with a good reason for having them, because he wouldn't ignore such a thing. For now though he didn't seem interested in bringing it up.

InuYasha was seething inside, he was sure Kagome's reaction to him was a direct result of her treatment while she was with Sesshoumaru. Just looking at her bare legs was enough to tell him that things had not gone well while she was there. Kikyo had told him the truth. He was right; Kagome had to return to her own time. She wasn't safe in his era. He looked over at her again; the scratches and bruises that were on her legs nearly drove him into a state of rage.

Miroku was quite perplexed by the events that had unfolded earlier in the day. With the exception of Sesshoumaru's brief attack on InuYasha and some sharp words and looks he did very little to prevent Kagome from coming with them. Even his attack on InuYasha, seemed to be purely instinctual. It had been Kagome's scream that brought him into the forest. As soon as he saw that she was safe, he backed down. The fact that Sesshoumaru asked her if she was alright, had surprised him. But when he began speaking to her softly, Miroku could almost swear he had been comforting her.

Miroku looked at Kagome sitting atop Kirara; he too, had noticed she had many injuries. Maybe they would account for the look of fear in her eyes when they approached her in the forest. He glanced at Sango who too apparently noticed but she merely gave him a look that he interpreted to mean he should avoid asking Kagome any questions just yet.

It was Shippo that finally broke the silence, by again telling Kagome how much he missed her. She hugged him close to her and looked very sad. The group eventually began talking amongst each other, with the exception of Kagome; she seemed to be deep in her own thoughts.

Finally they decided to stop for the night. There was a beautiful lake nearby and Sango asked Kagome to join her for a bath. The two grabbed their towels and headed towards the lake. Once there they tested the water, which was a bit chilly but not cold, Kagome began to remove her clothes and then heard a gasp from Sango. She had not thought about the state of her back, and the look on Sango's face told her it wasn't a pretty sight.

"Kagome, we were under the impression that Sesshoumaru was at least humane to you," she said with anger resonating in her voice. She turned towards the slayer and, for reasons she didn't understand, became defensive about Sesshoumaru's treatment of her.

"Sesshoumaru didn't hurt me," she said evenly. She could see the disbelief clear in Sango's face. Kagome stood there considering whether or not to tell her friend what had happened to her, but found that she was crying uncontrollably.

Immediately Sango was by her side, and they each wrapped themselves in towels and sat on the ground. Once Kagome had calmed she began to tell Sango what had happened. Before she could even stop herself she had told her that she had embraced Sesshoumaru and he had not stopped her; and that he had been the one dressing her wounds.

Sango was stunned by what she had heard. Kagome had been attacked, and Sesshoumaru had come to her aid? But not only that, he had cared for her afterwards? He had even tried to heal her with the Tenseiga? What could this mean? Sesshoumaru had tried to kill them all on more than one occasion, and still had looked as though he wanted to earlier when they appeared before him. Sango had heard the way Kagome instantly came to his defense when she had accused him of hurting her. Was it possible that he was not as evil as they believed he was? Regardless, Sango knew that for now she had to be there for Kagome.

* * *

Miroku watched InuYasha as he sat across from him at their little camp. The look on InuYasha's face told him it was best if he not speak, but chose to do so anyway. 

"InuYasha, I know you noticed Kagome's wounds. Do you believe she received those from Sesshoumaru?" InuYasha gave him a pained look then lowered his head.

"Yeah, I noticed. I hope she'll talk to Sango about it. If I find out they're from Sesshoumaru, I will personally go back there tonight and rip him apart," InuYasha again went quiet and the two waited for the women to return from the lake. When they did, they could tell Kagome had been crying but didn't say anything to draw attention to it. The girls simply sat down; Kagome next to InuYasha, and Sango next to Miroku. Quickly they began discussing the upcoming marriage.

Sango and Miroku both decided they want get married as soon as possible. But would wait until Kagome had gotten a chance to return home and let her family know she was safe. That was their next destination. Kagome knew her mother would be worried sick and she had to let her know that she was doing fine. InuYasha had told Kagome of his visit with her mother. He had reassured her mother that Sesshoumaru would not harm Kagome, now he wasn't so sure he should have said that. How would Kagome explain her appearance when she returned home?

* * *

Sesshoumaru had been doing his best to keep Rin's spirits high. Since Kagome was no longer around; he sent her out to play with Ah and Un, the two headed dragon-like creature, which Rin regarded as her pet. He also sent Jaken along to keep a watchful eye on the child. He, himself, couldn't get the sound of Kagome's scream out of his head. He knew that the only reason his half-brothers life had been spared was Rin was near by. He would do everything in his power to avoid killing in front of the child. 

He simply didn't understand his feelings at the moment. He found himself with the desire to check on Kagome because he didn't trust his pathetic half-breed brother to keep her safe. The thought of Naraku getting his hands on the girl, nearly sent him out of the castle to hunt down InuYasha. He had never before had such a desire to protect a human, with the exception of Rin. This was a desire that had him perplexed.

At some point while she was here, he stopped thinking of Kagome as a mere human. Much the same way he did not think of Rin as just a human. While he could still not stand most humans, and that included his half human brother, there was something about Kagome that set her apart from the rest. For not just any human could hope to have the protection of the Lord of the Western Lands, and that was something that both Rin and Kagome could depend on

* * *

InuYasha awoke to Kagome having a nightmare. Miroku and Sango were both asleep a little ways from them, but apparently didn't hear. He could tell she was struggling and finally he could hear her voice become more panic stricken. Though he couldn't make out most of her words, he did hear her say his brother's name several times. The thought that he had hurt her bad enough, to cause her to have nightmares had InuYasha fuming. 

He moved over to her and tried to wake her up quietly but was having trouble, so he gave her shoulder a little nudge. He watched as the girl came out of sleep in an almost hysterical state and look around wildly. She took in her surroundings, and then looked at him as though she did not have any clue where she was or who he was. After a moment she began to calm down.

"InuYasha?" She looked at him and began to cry softly. He put an arm around her and asked if she was ok. She felt very tense and uncomfortable with him touching her but didn't say anything. Again he cursed his brother and vowed to get vengeance.

Kagome didn't know why she was in the forest when she woke. The very thought had scared her just as bad that the scene that had just replayed in her mind. For a brief second, it didn't register who the person was with her. It had been Sesshoumaru that had been there to calm her on several nights when her cries had woken Rin; tonight however, she was with InuYasha. As soon as she remembered where she was her heart began to slow. He put his arm around her. It felt nice to be comforted, but oddly his touch made her nervous.

"I'm ok now, InuYasha. I guess sleeping in the woods just frightened me a little," she said meekly. He heard the quiver in her voice and couldn't stand it any longer.

"Kagome, did Sesshoumaru hurt you?" Again she felt the need to defend his brother.

"No, InuYasha, Sesshoumaru didn't hurt me. I spent most of my time playing with Rin," she replied defensively. He glanced down at her legs, wanting to know how she had been hurt. She didn't want to tell him what happened to her.

"One day Rin and I were running and I lost my footing and slid down a hill. You know how I am," she said and tried to smile at him. He didn't believe her for a second. Kikyo had told him, that she had witnessed Sesshoumaru being cruel to Kagome. He believed Kikyo. He didn't know why Kagome was covering for his brother. He found himself growing angry.

"Why are you defending him? He kidnapped you!"

"InuYasha, I'm not covering for him. Sesshoumaru didn't give me these bruises," she said growing more flustered by the second. InuYasha's anger was upsetting her. She didn't want to be near him right now. She pulled away from him and said she needed to stretch her legs and then walked a little way from camp, but stayed within view. After she saw InuYasha move to his own area and lay down, she returned.

Sango had heard the two of them talking and had really wanted to stop InuYasha. Even though she knew he had reason to be upset, his anger was going to frighten Kagome. Sango knew that she didn't want either Miroku or InuYasha to know what had happened to her, and Sango understood why so for now she'd keep it to herself and do her best to support her friend.

* * *

"Lord Sesshoumaru, when is Kagome going to come back to play with me?" It had been three days since Kagome's departure and Rin had been inquiring about her daily. 

"Rin, Kagome had to go to her own home, she will come to play with you again someday," he replied. Never before had Rin pressed an issue with him. Normally, she just took what he said happily. However, the girl missed Kagome very much and for some reason, continued to pursue him with questions.

"But why can't Kagome live here?" He looked down at the girl, not knowing how to explain that Kagome would never want to live with a demon such as him, that she had only been here because he had forced her to be. Instead he simply told Rin that it was time ready her self for a bath.

* * *

Finally they made it back to Lady Kaede. Kagome had missed the woman and enjoyed sitting and talking with her. After eating, Kagome and Sango discussed the wedding with her. The Priestess said she would be happy to perform the ceremony upon Kagome's return. Just before heading off towards the well, Kagome pulled Sango aside and told her she would be bringing back something for her, then she headed off to the well. InuYasha followed and began talking to her. 

"Kagome, maybe it would be better if you stay in your own time for awhile. Naraku doesn't give up easily," he said solemnly. She looked to him, saying the words seemed to hurt him a bit.

"InuYasha, I have to come back. I wouldn't miss Sango and Miroku's wedding for anything. Besides, I don't have to worry about Naraku," she said offhandedly. The words escaped her lips before she had a chance to think about them.

"What do you mean you don't have to worry about Naraku? He has already kidnapped you once, what makes you think he wouldn't try again?" She blushed slightly, though she could never tell InuYasha, Sesshoumaru's words played in her mind. She knew that if Naraku where to try anything he would protect her as he had promised. Kagome turned to him once they reached the well.

"Thanks for bringing me here; I know my family is probably pretty worried. Please don't worry so much about me. I'll be back in a couple of days," she said as cheerfully as she could and then she got into the well and InuYasha watched her disappear to her own era.

He turned to walk away and there was Kikyo...his Kikyo.


	13. Two Hearts Unite

**A/N: Thanks again for the reviews! First someone wanted to know if there would be a lemon. Probably not. I didn't intend to put one in, but I suppose if I were to be flooded with flames demanding one...LOL just kidding. **

**------------------------ **

Kagome's legs had healed enough that she knew her mother would believe she had simply fallen down. She didn't want to lie to her mother, but if she knew what really happened there was a good chance she would forbid her to return. As she stepped into their garden she saw Sota playing outside. She called to him and he raced to her side.  
  
"Hey, Kagome...where have you been? Mom has been worried sick about you." Kagome suddenly felt very guilty. So she immediately went inside to change her clothes and then found her mom. Her mom gave her a hug and Kagome kept any pain from showing through. Her back felt much better, but it was not yet fully healed.  
  
The two of them sat down together and began to talk. First she told her mom about Sango and Miroku. She wanted to bring Sango the dress that her mom had gotten married in. It was very beautiful and she knew Sango would love it. It was the dress that she herself intended to use when she got married. Her mom agreed, and then brought up InuYasha's visit.  
  
To Kagome's surprise she found herself telling her mom all about Rin and Sesshomaru. Her mom sat by and listened, and then asked her why InuYasha had been so worried. It was only then that she realized that she had sounded almost excited when she described her time with Rin and Sesshoumaru. She sat with her mother for awhile longer, and then decided to go to bed.  
  
She laid in bed for nearly an hour trying to figure out why she had been so eager to tell her mom about the two of them. For awhile there, she had forgotten about the horrible thing that had happened. All she could think about was Rin's beautiful smile and sweet chatter and the way Sesshoumaru had watched over her. She then recalled the night he had been dressing her wound, and he began stroking her injured skin. It was almost as if he were willing away her pain. She now found herself with the urge to go back to them, just for a visit. After all, she had to keep her promise.

----------------  
  
InuYasha approached Kikyo. Even in death her beauty took his breath away. "Kikyo, what are you doing here?" The priestess looked at InuYasha, and then spoke.  
  
"Naraku is very angry with me InuYasha. He knows it was I who sent you to get the girl. Now that she is out of his reach I fear that I am in great danger." InuYasha instantly went to her and embraced her. "I'll always protect you, Kikyo" She looked into his eyes. "Will she be coming back?"  
  
"Kagome will be back for the wedding of our friends, but after that I am going to send her away. It's too dangerous here." The priestess gave him a hard look, and then informed him she had to go. He was about to stop her when he heard Miroku calling to him.  
  
"InuYasha, did Kagome make it back alright?" Again Miroku sensed a strange presence but could not figure out just what it was.

"Yeah, she's back in her own time. She will be back in two or three days." He looked at the monk who appeared to be somewhat nervous. "What's wrong Miroku, gettin' cold feet?" The monk smiled and denied it. The both of them walked back towards the village together. Both thinking about the women they loved.   
  
----------------

Five days after Kagome's departure Sesshoumaru found Rin in her bed crying when he went in to wake her. "Rin, what is the matter?" He went to her side. "Rin misses Kagome. Did Kagome forget about Rin and Lord Sesshoumaru?" The young girl looked up at him with an absolute sadness in her face.  
  
"Rin, Kagome did not forget about you. She will come back again. As for now you have to eat and stay healthy so that you will be able to play with Kagome when she returns." His words brightened the child somewhat but there was a void in the child's life that he, himself, just could not fill.  
  
The thought that two female humans could leave such a proud demon feeling helpless was something he did not understand. That day he would take Rin on an outing with Ah and Un. He would do anything to help her feel better. Though he knew nothing short of Kagome's return would make the small child truly happy.

---------------  
  
Kagome was preparing to return to the feudal era, when her mother appeared. She brought her the dress she had requested. It was a beautiful white summer dress. It was not a formal wedding dress but would look beautiful on Sango. She had truly wished she could have brought Sango with her, so they could have gotten ready in the comfort of her home with her mother's help. She would have loved showing Sango around Tokyo and then helping her get dressed up and even doing her hair for her.  
  
Kagome left all of her school books at home this time. She had brought too much stuff for the wedding. She had bought Sango a beautiful pearl necklace that she could wear with the dress, and an adorable monk statue figurine to give to Miroku. It even appeared to have a somewhat devilish look on its face. She thought of him immediately. She headed out into the garden and again thought of Rin as she looked to the beautiful flowers. How she would love it here. Kagome had really begun to miss the young girl, and knew that Rin must believe she had abandoned her.  
  
Sota walked with her to the well, and she turned and gave him a hug. He looked somewhat embarrassed, and mumbled a good bye. When she got to the other side, she half expected InuYasha to be waiting there for her but she was alone. She began to walk towards the village enjoying the scenery. She came to Kaede's hut and was met by an anxious Sango.  
  
She quickly pulled Sango aside and showed her the dress. Sango's eyes filled with tears, as she took the dress. "Both my grandmother and mother wore this dress when they got married; someday I hope to wear it too. You are like a sister to me Sango, so I hope you will wear it when you marry Miroku." Sango had never seen such a dress but thought it was very beautiful.  
  
"Yes, I would love to wear this. Thank you very much, Kagome." The two girls began to talk excitedly when they heard InuYasha and Miroku approaching. "Put the dress away, he can't see it until the ceremony."  
  
"Well, it looks like Kagome is back, now's your last chance to run, monk." InuYasha kidded. Miroku looked at Sango with love and asked her to join him. The two walked near the river holding hands. Sango suspected that he wanted to tell her something, but was too nervous.  
  
"Is there something bothering you, Miroku?" She looked to him, and could see that he was flustered. She smiled to herself. She had never witnessed him being so shy before. "It's okay if you feel nervous. I'm a little nervous myself." This time he seemed to grow embarrassed. She was searching his face for some hint as too his silence.  
  
Finally he broke out, "Sango, you know that many a time I have been rather forward with women." She nodded, and watched him again grow red. "Well, I just wanted to tell you that you are the only woman I have ever loved. And I could never even kiss a woman that I didn't love." It took a moment for his meaning to sink in. Suddenly she turned to him.  
  
"Are you trying to tell me that I was the first woman that you ever kissed?" she asked with amazement in her voice. His cheeks turned pink, but he kept his pride "Was I so good that you were unable to tell?" She hugged him to her. Suddenly she felt less nervous about tomorrow, which would be her wedding day.  
  
Kagome had suggested that she and Sango stay together at Kaede's hut, while Miroku and InuYasha stay elsewhere. "You two shouldn't see each other again, until you are about to marry. It will make it much sweeter that way, and it helps build anticipation." She had not intended this comment as anything other than face value, but the way Miroku's face turned red, she realized that it of course could be taken the wrong way. She laughed to herself and turned to InuYasha. "Let's leave these two alone for awhile."

InuYasha and Kagome walked in silence for awhile before he finally turned to her and spoke, "Kagome, you were with Sesshoumaru for two weeks, what went on while you were there?" She thought about it for a moment and told him honestly, "I spent most of my days playing with Rin, but I also spent time with Sesshoumaru. I know you don't want to believe it, but he was not cruel to me. He watched over both me and Rin and often times stayed with us while we played and picked flowers."  
  
She did not intend for her voice to reveal so much emotion to him. When she glanced at him, he had an odd look on his face. "Did you like being with him?" he asked incredulously. "I enjoyed being there with Rin, and I felt safe. But I didn't like spending so much time kept inside," she said honestly. He stopped and looked at her for a moment.  
  
"Was he ever unkind to you?" She looked down at her feet. "When I first arrived he was very cold and impersonal but he never once hurt me." InuYasha looked at her; he didn't know whether or not to believe her. Could he believe her, despite the injuries she had sustained while she was there? Then a thought crossed his mind. Maybe Kagome refused to tell him, because she feared he would rush off and fight Sesshoumaru. He decided to drop the subject because it was obviously no use.  
  
When they arrived back at the village Miroku and InuYasha left to make camp. Kaede took Kagome aside and gave her some wonderful news. When the villagers had heard of their upcoming wedding they fixed up an old hut that had been vacant. The villagers were grateful for the good deeds they had both done for the village, and knew that Sango and Miroku did not have family. They would be welcomed into this village, and be able to make a home there. They would be presented with their home after the ceremony. Kagome was so excited that it took all of her strength to keep from telling Sango.  
  
She knew that Sango was both anxious and nervous. They spent most of the night talking. At first light both girls were up. They ate a light breakfast and headed out to bathe. The rest of the morning was spent fixing Sango's hair and she let Kagome add some light makeup. Then Kagome gave Sango the pearl necklace, which matched the dress beautifully. When Sango finally put the dress on Kagome stood back in wonder. Sango was a very beautiful person. It was the first time Kagome had ever seen her with her hair up in a knot with some strands curling around her face. The dress was a pretty shade of white that had dainty straps holding it up. It fit Sango perfectly on top and flowed to her ankles.  
  
Kagome ran and hugged Sango, telling her how beautiful she looked. Kagome also got out her own dress. Not nearly as pretty as Sango's, but she wanted to look nice for such an occasion. Lady Kaede came by and looked at Sango in wonder. "You look like an angel, child." She told the girls to meet her at the shrine in 30 minutes. Miroku and InuYasha would already be there when they would arrive.  
  
When the girls got near the shrine they saw some of the local villagers had come to witness the ceremony. Sango could see Miroku from where they stood, but didn't yet want him to see her. After everyone had taken their places, Sango appeared before them. The look on Miroku's face was one of pure enchantment. Never had he seen Sango look so beautiful, and yet it had nothing to do with the dress or make-up.  
  
Sango took her place next to Miroku standing in front of the Priestess. Kagome took her place next to InuYasha as she held Shippou. Kagome cried during the entire ceremony. She couldn't help it. Seeing two of her best friends pledge their love to each other, filled her with happiness. When it was over, Kaede told them of the villager's gift. They both began to cry and hug everyone around them. InuYasha put his arm around Kagome; he too had been touched by the scene.  
  
After all was done, both Miroku and Sango approached Kagome and InuYasha. Kagome gave Miroku the monk figurine. He smiled at the doll and admitted that the mischievous look was somewhat familiar. More hugs and tears followed before they left to spend their first night together as man and wife in their new home.


	14. Naraku's Trap

**Chapter Fourteen:  
Naraku's Trap**

* * *

InuYasha and Kagome both stayed in Kaede's hut that night. InuYasha had noticed how much better she'd been doing since her trip home, a good rest had obviously helped raise her spirits and put life back into her. He had been listening to her and Shippo talking for quite awhile, noticing how much they'd missed each other while she was away. 

She then turned to him and began talking about how beautiful the wedding ceremony had been, and even he had to admit that it had been nice. Sango and Miroku were obviously very happy together; again he felt a small pain in his heart, thinking about Kikyo.

First thing the next morning, Miroku arrived at Kaede's hut.

"Where's Sango at? She too tired to get out of bed this morning?" InuYasha asked with a teasing tone in his voice. Miroku once again turned very bright red and explained that she would be along shortly.

Kagome rushed to their new home and found Sango. She showed Kagome the quaint little hut and then the two headed back to Kaede's hut. Sango was in a good mood and began to tell Kagome how excited she was. Her and Miroku had already began speaking of having children but would wait until they had finished their quest to reform the Shikon Jewel. Kagome hugged Sango before they went into to the hut where the others were having breakfast.

After eating, InuYasha decided he would go off and practice with the Tetsusaiga. Sango and Miroku decided to go for a quick walk, but Kagome suspected they had other plans, so she found herself walking in the direction of the well. Shippo and Kilala had come with and were both playing in the grass. After walking a ways, she stopped to pick some flowers. She began to sing to Shippo and the two them sat in the soft grass. The fox cub curled up on her lap, and began to fall asleep. As Kagome sat there she had the strangest feeling that someone was watching her. Though the feeling did not make her afraid.

* * *

Sesshoumaru could not stand the sight of Rin's sad face any longer. He had left her in the care of Jaken and sought out Kagome. He arrived at the village where the priestess Kikyo had come from. He could tell that Kagome was near by; her scent was easy for him to recognize. He found her walking happily through an open field full of wild flowers. She began to sing to the fox cub that was with her. She then sat on the ground allowing the fox cub climbed into her lap and cuddled him like a mother would. Watching her there almost made him wince in pain. The sight of her happy again made him realize that bringing her back with him was not something he could do. He watched her for a few more moments and then noticed that she began looking around. It was as though she could sense he was there watching her. He quickly turned and left her.

* * *

The next week was uneventful. Kagome spent most of her time with InuYasha or Shippo, while Sango and Miroku enjoyed spending their first few married days together. Kagome made a quick trip back home to return the dress and get a few of her school books, so that she wouldn't fall far behind in school. 

Her mother inquired about the wedding and she described it to her in vivid detail. She ate dinner with her family and slept at home that night, but left for the well early in the morning. This time InuYasha was waiting for her and began to walk her back to the village, when he stopped suddenly. Something didn't seem right to him. After a few moments the two headed to the village. They had lunch with Sango and Miroku. The whole time InuYasha was very distracted, as though he was trying to figure something out.

Suddenly he smelled it, the blood of Kikyo. He rushed towards the woods, the others following behind him trying to figure out what was wrong. When they got there the scene before them was shocking. Kikyo was there and appeared to be wounded. Naraku, too, was there and appeared to be the one that caused the undead priestess's injuries. InuYasha instinctively ran towards Kikyo to protect her, leaving Kagome standing alone. InuYasha drew the Tetsusaiga and wielded it with almost no trouble. Miroku moved to protect his wife, and Shippo hid with Kirara.

Miroku watched the scene in horror as InuYasha ran to what appeared to be an injured Kikyo. Seconds before he reached her, her face broke out into a cold smile.

"You fool," she said to him. He stopped dead in his tracks and looked at the woman with an expression of pain and confusion. The monk then saw Naraku's true intentions. Kikyo was a decoy so that Kagome would be left alone. In an instant he was at Kagome.

Naraku began to laugh at the foolish half demon. He had been so easily tricked; Kikyo had done her job well. It took InuYasha a moment to realize what had happened. As soon as he did, he tried to get back to Kagome, but found that Naraku had erected some sort of barrier, so that none of them could get in to protect her. He then turned to Kagome and laid a hand on her shoulder. Instantly, her back arched and she cried out in pain. He removed his hand but Kagome still appeared to be in an excruciating amount of pain.

"Call to the one that can save you, girl," he said in a mocking voice. Kagome fell to her knees in obvious agony. InuYasha called to her, but it appeared she could hear nothing. Naraku continued to taunt her.

"Call out to the one who will protect you. Once you have called to him your pain will be gone and he will be allowed through the barrier." Seeing that she refused to call out, he became angry. They watched as Naraku seemed to intensify the pain Kagome was feeling. Kagome began to cry out in anguish, yet they watched as she refused to call out to InuYasha.

InuYasha was going mad. He yelled at Naraku to let her go, but his words fell on deaf ears. Naraku was watching Kagome intensely. He knew that she could not hold out forever. Kagome's pain had her on the brink of unconsciousness. She was no longer able to stop herself; she glanced up at InuYasha with a look of hurt in her eyes. He had left her there, to protect Kikyo.

"Ses-shoumaru!" Her voice quivered, though loud enough for everyone to hear.

Instantly the searing pain she had felt was nearly gone. She looked up to see looks of shock on the faces of her friends. She heard Naraku's evil laugh from beside her.

* * *

Sesshoumaru knew immediately that Kagome needed him, he could tell she was in an intense amount of pain. 

"Jaken, remain with Rin and do not take her out of the castle." He was gone in an instant, his dust cloud taking him quickly to the spot where Kagome was. He saw her with Naraku and approached them; walking right through the barrier as though it weren't there.

"Well, well...if it isn't the Great Demon Lord," Naraku said menacingly. "Tell me Lord Sesshoumaru, did the human's pain bring you here?" He asked with a chuckle. Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome, who was on her knees. She looked at him and asked him to forgive her. He then turned his attention back to Naraku, who stood about twenty feet from her.

"Why have you not attacked me, Lord Sesshoumaru? Certainly, your demon instincts are demanding you to. Or perhaps you have let petty human emotions take control?" Naraku mocked. Sesshoumaru again glanced at Kagome, who had struggled to her feet. He didn't know what Naraku was up to, but he suspected that making a move towards Kagome could put her life in jeopardy. He stood contemplating his line of action. Naraku then became very sinister.

"Why is it you hesitate? Make your move. Will you follow your demon pride and strike me down, or will you allow yourself to protect a mere human?"

Just then Naraku had a look of absolute malevolence cross his face. "Perhaps I can help you make your decision."

With a flick of his hand, seven men surrounded Kagome. The screams that released from her, were far worse than the ones she had released while she was in pain. She became hysterical as one of them grabbed her arms and held them behind her back. Sesshoumaru was there in an instant, once again slaying the thieves. He grabbed Kagome as she went unconscious and set her softly onto the ground. He held her for a moment, making sure she was going to be ok...when he heard his brother's voice.

"Sesshoumaru! Get your hands off of Kagome!" He paid no heed to his brother but the next words uttered by Naraku caught his attention.

"Why is it that you care InuYasha? You chose to protect Kikyo and left the girl for me." Sesshoumaru's head jerked towards his brother, his eye's instantly bleeding red. Naraku then retreated, dropping the barrier. InuYasha pulled the Tetsusaiga with ease, intending to take Sesshoumaru on, when he felt his brother's claws at his throat. Sesshoumaru lifted him from the ground.

"You are a disgrace to our demon blood. How dare you leave her vulnerable to go after the dead priestess? For that I should kill you at this very moment." The urge to tear his brother limb from limb subsided when he heard Kagome moan.

He dropped InuYasha to the ground and returned to Kagome's side. He knelt beside her and cradled her with his arm. He began to speak her name, hoping to wake her.

Miroku went to InuYasha who was struggling to breathe, small amounts of blood trickling from the places where Sesshoumaru's claws had penetrated his skin. Sango walked towards Kagome, prepared to do battle with Sesshoumaru if necessary.

"Stand down, woman; I have no intention to harm Kagome," he said with a warning look in his eyes. Sango stared at him, believing what he said was the truth. She watched as he spoke softly to Kagome and she began to stir. She awoke in a frantic struggle. Sango watched in horror as Kagome's hand met the side of Sesshoumaru's face. Instantly, he was bleeding from the scratches, still he held her tightly. Finally, Kagome became coherent and began to calm down. Sango watched the Great Demon Lord pull Kagome close to him and she could swear he brought his lips to her forehead. But of course, she had to have imagined it.

Miroku helped InuYasha to his feet and they headed towards the others. Sango was standing there looking dumbfounded. In front of her, Sesshoumaru was knelt on the ground with Kagome clinging to him, while he spoke to her softly.

InuYasha felt an immense amount of pain and jealousy to see Kagome being held by Sesshoumaru. Kagome was trembling violently and only Sango understood what had happened to cause such a reaction. Naraku had brought up the images of the men who had attacked her. Sesshoumaru helped her to her feet and Sango immediately came to her side. After a moment Sesshoumaru again turned to InuYasha.

"I will not kill you now, because she cares for you and I do not wish her to witness such a thing. Your incompetence has brought her enough pain for one day." InuYasha looked ashamed about what had happened.

Sesshoumaru returned to Kagome. "I will take you back to my castle with me so that you can be protected, if you so wish." She glanced at InuYasha, again with hurt in her eyes. He had left here there helpless to go to Kikyo. As long as Kikyo were around she would always remain second, even if her safety were involved.

She looked to Sesshoumaru and gave him a nod. He then turned to Shippo and told the fox cub that he too, could come with him. Shippo looked frightened and gazed up at Kagome, whom he regarded as his mother. She knelt down and he came to her, and then she picked him up and hugged him close. Sesshoumaru then brought them both close to him and disappeared before anyone could protest.


	15. Back at the Castle

**A/N: I just want to thank you all again for the VERY nice reviews! I am still waiting for my Sesshy plushy by the way...though if you could snag the REAL Sesshy for me that would be great! LOL Well, minus the whole, him being a human-hating killer thing...but we could work past that I'm sure. **

**--------- **

Naraku laughed to himself. The mighty Sesshoumaru would protect the human, but he also had great weakness when she was in danger. There was little doubt in his mind that he could use that weakness to get what he wanted.

----------  
  
InuYasha stood there stunned as Kagome and Shippou left with Sesshoumaru. Kagome had called to Sesshoumaru to protect her. Then she chose to leave with him. He now knew that Kikyo had been using him. Now he had lost both women he cared about. There was no doubt in his mind that Sesshoumaru would kill him if he tried to go after Kagome. He also didn't doubt that Kagome would refuse to leave with him. He had failed her and her life had been put in danger.  
  
When they returned to the village InuYasha went off by himself. Sango and Miroku returned to their home. Sango understood why Kagome had gone with Sesshoumaru. He had come and protected her, when InuYasha had failed. When Miroku expressed his disbelief about what had happened, Sango decided to tell him about Kagome's attack and how Sesshoumaru had taken care of her. She then told him about the gentle way he had treated her.  
  
"I am almost sure he kissed her on the forehead when he was waking her." Miroku was not as shocked by this as he expected to be. He had noticed the fierceness with which Sesshoumaru had protected Kagome in the forest the day they had come for her. He had seen how he gently turned to her and calmed her fear.  
  
"At lease we know she and Shippou are safe. There is no doubt in my mind that he will protect her from Naraku." Miroku suddenly realized that the ominous presence he had detected those times before had been Kikyo. The monk felt sorry for InuYasha. No matter what, he would never be able to forget his first love.

-----------

Sesshoumaru stopped in the garden near his castle. Kagome was now calm, but he could still feel the fear in her body. She clung tightly to the young fox demon and her eyes were closed. He stood her on the ground and began to speak.  
  
"Kagome, you are safe now. Those men were never really there; they were mere puppets of Naraku's." Though logically she knew they weren't real, just the sight of them had scared her. He studied her intently as she regained her composure.  
  
"Rin will still be awake and I know that she will want to see you." Hearing the girls name put a little of the light back into Kagome's eyes. They walked towards the castle entrance together. Sesshoumaru called to Jaken and Rin, who appeared moments later. The look on Rin's face when she saw Kagome was one of pure delight. She ran towards Kagome and Kagome quickly knelt down and hugged Rin. Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome held both Rin and the fox cub in her arms. She looked like a mother to them both. This thought brought strange warmth to him.  
  
"Rin has missed Kagome. Will Kagome stay with Rin and Lord Sesshoumaru?" Kagome gave Rin a look that was filled with love, then looked up to Sesshoumaru.

"Yes, I will stay here with you, Rin." Again Rin hugged Kagome. This time she seemed to notice the young fox and grew curious. Kagome sat Shippou down and introduced the two of them. Rin immediately tugged one of Shippou's ears and Kagome laughed. Rin then noticed his tail and Kagome spoke before she had the chance to pull it too.  
  
"Rin, you have to be nice to Shippou. Pulling on his ears can hurt him." Shippou looked frightened, but also interested in Rin. Rin then looked at Lord Sesshoumaru and asked "What happened to Lord Sesshoumaru's face?" Kagome looked up and notice the claw marks on his cheek.  
  
"It was nothing Rin, just an accident." He replied. The two young ones began playing together. Rather Rin chased Shippou until he leapt into Kagome's arms. Sesshoumaru then announced that it was time for them both to go to bed. He led Rin to her room, and told Kagome that Shippou could use the room across from hers.  
  
As she put Shippou to bed, he questioned why they were with Sesshoumaru. "Right now Naraku wants to hurt me. I'm safer here and I would like you to be with me Shippou." She hugged the young demon to her and told him good night.  
  
When she stepped out of his room, she walked towards Rin's. She walked in and went to Rin's bed. She hugged her closely for a moment, and realized that she was crying. "Why is Kagome crying?" Rin asked her innocently. "I'm crying because I missed you very much." She again hugged the girl and told her good night.  
  
She turned to see Sesshoumaru waiting for her in the doorway. She looked at his face guiltily. After he closed Rin's door she became very nervous in his presence. He was staring at her again, and she was unable to tell what he was thinking. Finally she looked at the scratches on his face.  
  
"Are those from me?" He looked at her for a moment and then nodded.  
  
"You were terrified when you woke; you lashed out until you realized that it was I that was holding you." Kagome felt herself blush. "Please allow me to clean them for you."  
  
"Later, first you may tend to yourself." Kagome went into the room she had used and got a fresh kimono from the wardrobe. Her thoughts flew to InuYasha, and the way he had left her there to protect Kikyo. She still cared for InuYasha, but it was obvious that she would never have his heart. This made her cry. She sat there for some time, and then she put on the clean kimono.

She left her room and again went to the room where she had dressed Sesshoumaru's wounds before. He was sitting there quietly. He too had changed his clothes. His kimono was white, with green and blue on it and he was not wearing his armor.  
  
She noticed that he had a bowl of hot water and a cloth set out for her. She went to it and got the cloth wet; she knelt beside him and focused on the scratches on his face. She was shocked at how deep they were.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered her voice quivering slightly. He said nothing to her but she felt his arm move around her and begin stroking her hair. This shocked her but to her surprise it didn't make her feel uncomfortable. She had focused so intently on his wounds, that she did not notice he was watching her. She felt herself grow flushed when she saw the warm look in his eyes.  
  
Sesshoumaru was saddened by the look in Kagome's eyes when she entered the room. He could tell she had been crying. She went directly to work cleaning the scratches. The look on her face told him she did not remember inflicting the wound. He thought back to the wild look on her face when she awoke. He saw what appeared to be guilt or even shame as she worked on cleaning the wound. When she apologized to him, he felt the need to again comfort her. He began stroking her hair. The fact that she didn't seem bothered surprised him. The idea that such a frightened human would not cringe at his touch puzzled him. Suddenly she seemed to notice that he was watching her. At first she looked embarrassed. Then she looked closely at the scratch marks and began to caress them, she looked remorseful and he again saw tears come to her eyes.  
  
That night Kagome could not sleep. The events of the day rolled through her head. What stuck in her head the most were the warm moments she shared with Sesshoumaru. The fact that he was stroking her hair with such a caring look on his face had taken her by total surprise. She realized that only weeks ago she was frightened to be in his very presence and now she felt safer with him than she did with InuYasha.  
  
The next morning Kagome woke to Rin and Shippou both running into her room. They appeared to be getting along now, and both climbed onto her bed. The sat on either side of her and talked excitedly. Apparently, they had been up for quite some time playing. She told them to wait for her down in the dining room, while she dressed. As soon as she was finished eating the two young ones were trying to drag her outside. She told them she wanted to bathe first, and sent the two of them off to play. She gathered a fresh kimono and towel and headed towards the springs.  
  
When she finished she noticed Sesshoumaru had brought the two children out to play. He was watching them run through the grass laughing. Kagome walked towards him, feeling somewhat awkward about the night before. Shippou noticed Kagome near Sesshoumaru and came towards her.  
  
"Kagome, how long are we going to be staying here?" Shippou asked her. She glanced at Sesshoumaru, who also, seemed interested in her answer. "I won't make you stay here Shippou. If you would rather go back and stay with Sango and Miroku, I will understand." The fox demon looked at her, then at Sesshoumaru with a somewhat frightened look. She knelt down to him, "You don't have to worry about Sesshoumaru. He won't hurt you Shippou." Again the cub looked at them both and then hugged her. "I want to stay with you, Kagome."


	16. Pleasant Dreams

**A/N: Thanks again for the VERY nice reviews from everyone. Since there were so many, I decided to take a little time right now to get another chapter up. Hope you enjoy! :) **

-----------

Sango sought out InuYasha. She knew he was in pain and thought she it would be best if she spoke to him.  
  
"InuYasha, I need to speak with you." She was standing below the tree he was sitting in. He stared down at her but did not offer to move.  
  
"InuYasha, please, I have to talk to you about Kagome." He seemed to show some interest and jumped down from the tree.  
  
"What about Kagome?" "InuYasha, while Kagome was with Sesshoumaru she was attacked by some men. He saved her and nursed her wounds." InuYasha looked at Sango with pain in his eyes.  
  
"Why would she keep something like that from me?"  
  
Sango thought a moment, and then explained, "InuYasha, Kagome told me because I am a woman. It is hard for women to talk about such things. She felt embarrassed. She probably called to Sesshoumaru today because he made her feel very safe during such a frightening ordeal. The men that Naraku made appear today, where the ones that attacked her. I believe that is why she chose to go with Sesshoumaru. She felt very vulnerable and being with him again helped her feel safe."  
  
The explanation did help him to understand, yet didn't help him feel any better. Kagome now trusted Sesshoumaru more than she trusted him. He had never felt like such a failure before. Sango hugged him. "Don't worry InuYasha; I'm sure she will come back soon."

------------  
  
Sesshoumaru woke again to the sound of Rin at his door. "Kagome is scared, Lord Sesshomaru." He walked down the corridor and found the cub standing outside Kagome's door. He told them both to go to bed, and the reached for her door. He heard a small noise from behind him and realized the fox cub was growling. He turned to him and understood that he was trying to protect Kagome.  
  
"I will not harm Kagome. She is having a nightmare and I am only going to wake her." Shippou looked at Sesshoumaru with apprehension, clearly fearing the demon lord yet wanting to protect his surrogate mother. Apparently he thought better of taking on Sesshoumaru and went to his own room.  
  
When he entered Kagome's room he could tell that she had been having a restless sleep. He could almost smell her fear. He gently shook her and spoke her name. She opened her eyes and after a moment smiled up at him.  
  
"Will you be alright, Kagome?" She nodded her head, and he could tell she was nearly asleep. He sat in the chair next to her bed, watching her. He did not like Rin waking to such cries during the night and decided to stay to be sure she stayed asleep. Some time had passed and she began to whimper. The sound brought him back to her bedside. This time he sat next to her on the bed, and spoke to her in a soft monotone voice. This seemed to calm her and again she was in deep sleep.  
  
Kagome woke in morning to find her self confused. She felt a weight over her shoulder. She was no longer lying down, but nestled into something very soft. As the world began to come to focus around her she realized Sesshoumaru was sitting on her bed and she was embracing him, her right hand entwined in his hair. She was very shocked by this, but did not make any sudden motions to move. She glanced up at him and found that he was awake. She suddenly felt embarrassed. She pulled away from him and he looked at her.  
  
"You were very frightened last night. Rin woke me and I came to calm you, so that the children would not become fearful." She quickly moved to get out of her bed. It was likely that the Rin and Shippou would be there soon. She pulled a robe on over her pajamas. When she turned around he was standing near the door.  
  
"Were you able to get sleep last night, Lord Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"I do not require sleep every night. Watching over you is not a bother." He turned and left for his own room. She gathered her things and left to get her bath.  
  
Sesshoumaru was surprised when he awoke to find Kagome's arms wrapped around his waist. He had not intended to fall asleep on her bed. He looked down at her and noticed that she was sleeping peacefully, so he made no attempt to move her just yet. Her scent was very strong now and found it to be pleasant. She then moved her right hand and began stroking his hair. He then heard her say his name; he looked down to find out that she was still asleep.  
  
The idea that she was dreaming about him left him curious. Except for Rin, he had never before allowed a human to touch him. Any that had tried, usually found themselves at his mercy. His emotions towards the human had him perplexed. When he first brought her to his castle, his sole purpose was to prevent Naraku from capturing her. Then he came to hold respect for the priestess, and after seeing her immense fear and pain he began to pity her and had a desire to protect her. Watching her with Rin and the fox cub had given him a warm feeling that he had never before felt. Now looking at her sleeping so closely to him, he realized that he did care about the human and her safety, much as he cared for Rin. Though the feelings he held towards the priestess were different, for he did not feel as a father to her.  
  
Kagome spent most of the day playing in the gardens and fields with Shippou and Rin. Sesshoumaru watched the three of them sit in the grass, while Kagome searched through her bag. She pulled out a chocolate bar and gave a piece to both Shippou and Rin. Shippou adored chocolate, but Rin had never tried it. Rin's eyes became wide when the piece first touched her tongue. She let it melt in her mouth, seeming to savor every bit. After it was gone she asked for another piece. She laughed and gave the girl another. Rin smiled with delight and again let the chocolate remain in her mouth.  
  
Sesshoumaru felt the need to inquire about what Rin was eating. Kagome explained that it was a chocolate bar she had brought from her own era. She saw a slightly curious look pass over his face and stood.  
  
"Why don't you try a small piece, most humans love chocolate." He looked as though he wouldn't take it, and then finally reached his hand towards her open palm. The three watched him put the chocolate in his mouth. Though his reaction was very subtle, Kagome saw his eyes widen slightly. She could not tell if he liked the chocolate or not. She giggled then turned back towards Rin and Shippou. She dropped her bag and began tickling them both, causing them to run from her. Sesshoumaru stood there looking down at her bag, unsure as to whether or not he wanted a second piece.

------------

"Miroku, I feel very badly for InuYasha." Sango looked up at Miroku, who was holding her.  
  
"I know InuYasha feels guilt about what has happened; I had noticed Kikyo's presence on a couple of occasions. The first was the day he suddenly decided to go for Kagome. I believe Naraku used Kikyo to get to InuYasha. It pains me to know that he still feels so much love for Kikyo, even after all that has happened. So much love that he put Kagome's very safety in jeopardy." Miroku said with sadness in his voice.  
  
"For now we must do our best to raise his spirits. I believe that eventually Kagome will come back, because she is not a person to turn her back on friends. We will then continue our search for the jewel shards."

------------

That night Sesshoumaru found that he couldn't sleep. He walked to Rin's door and saw her sleeping quietly. He next checked on the small cub that Kagome cared for so dearly. He too was asleep. Next he opened Kagome's door. She was sleeping and he could sense no fear in her. He entered her room and sat on the chair next to her bed. He did not want her waking the children again, so he would stay here for awhile and see that she was going to remain in a peaceful sleep.  
  
Kagome woke in the middle of the night and sensed someone in her room. She turned to see Sesshoumaru asleep in the chair next to her bed. She quietly got up, and put her blanket over him. She looked down at his face and saw that while he slept he almost looked happy. Gone was the need to be on guard. She took a deep breath and brought her fingers to his forehead brushing away the hair that was there. She half expected him to wake, but he didn't.

She sat on her bed wrapped in her sheet. She pulled her knees up and wrapped her arms around them. For awhile she watched him sleep. She thought he had been losing sleep in order to watch over her. Then she just stared ahead, lost in her thoughts. She missed Sango and Miroku. Even InuYasha, though she was still hurt by him. Then her thoughts went to Shippou and Rin, who had grown quite attached to each other. Both had spent much time around adults and found other children to be fascinating. She also realized that she would need to go home again soon. Her family was surely beginning to miss her.  
  
She then looked at Sesshoumaru, and remembered the very first time she had met him. He had transformed into his demon self and InuYasha had taken his arm. On more than one occasion he had tried to kill her and yet here he was, sleeping in her room protecting her. She also noted that not once since they returned to his home had he worn his armor. He seemed so much more vulnerable without it. She was beginning to feel confused about her feelings for him. She knew she still cared for InuYasha, but over the past few weeks she had felt those feelings changing. She knew that he loved Kikyo and could never love her fully. She felt tears coming to her eyes but blinked them back.  
  
She then gave thought to Sesshoumaru. Just a month ago, he would have killed her without a second thought. Now she could see a demon that held love for a human child. She remembered him caring for her wounds and calming her when she was frightened. Never would she have believed him capable of these things. Perhaps, he was not so unlike his father, who had found love for humans.  
  
Sesshoumaru awoke to find himself covered with a blanket. Kagome sat on her bed. She had her knees up at her chest and her arms wrapped around them. Her head was resting on her knees, and appeared to be thinking about something sad.  
  
He watched as tears came to her eyes, only she did not let herself cry. Then he noticed a soft smile moving over her face. She must have felt his eyes upon her, because she turned towards him and smiled kindly.

"I hope I didn't wake you." He attempted to regain his composure. He stood and carried the blanket back to her bed. He could see that she had wrapped herself in her sheet and was probably cold.  
  
He put the blanket down and turned towards the door, when she called to him. He faced her again, and she thanked him. He nodded to her and walked out of her room.


	17. Traveling With Sesshoumaru

**A/N: Thanks again for the reviews! You guys keep me posting daily! ::sighs:: It's a good thing I'm just formatting and spell checking most of this. If I were actually still writing most of it, I'd never sleep!**

------------

The next morning Kagome decided it was time for her to go back to her own era. After eating breakfast, she made her request to Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru, I need to go back to my own era for awhile." She could swear there was a look of hurt in his eyes briefly, before he went back to his trademark emotionless face.  
  
"Very well, I shall take you back to the village so that you may leave the cub with your companions." He turned from her and she felt the sudden need to stop him.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru," she waited for him to face her before she continued. "I intend to come back. My family knows that there are many dangers here, if I do not go home they become worried."  
  
He nodded and walked away. They sat out that day, though this time they walked. Shippou and Rin rode on Ah and Un, while Kagome walked beside Sesshoumaru. They walked in silence for awhile, and then she looked up at him. Again he appeared to be bothered by something.  
  
It was Rin that broke the silence. "I thought Kagome was going to stay with Rin and Lord Sesshoumaru." Kagome stopped and walked over to the girl.  
  
"Rin, I will be back in a couple of days, I promise. But first I have to go back to see my family. If you behave yourself while I am away, I will bring you back some chocolate."  
  
This seemed to please Rin very much. After several hours Kagome needed a rest. They stopped and watched as Shippou and Rin played in a nearby field. Kagome sat on the ground and watched the two with a wistful look on her face.  
  
Without thinking about whose company she was in she spoke, "I can't wait to have children of my own."  
  
Had she made this comment to someone like Sango or even one of her friends back home it wouldn't have been a big deal. However, she saw the look of surprise on Sesshoumaru's face. He then took a thoughtful expression. "You do well looking after Rin and Shippou, you will no doubt make a good mother."  
  
Again Kagome spoke before she gave thought to what she was going to say. "Do you plan on having a family?" The demon turned serious at this question.  
  
"Someday I will take a mate, and have a son to take my place." She could tell that his thoughts were of his very own father and probably InuYasha.  
  
She began to think about the reason she was with Sesshoumaru. Naraku had wanted to use her to bear him a child. Sesshoumaru had told her that a child born of a priestess and demon could have an immense amount of power that could cause havoc.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, exactly what powers would a child born of both demon and priestess possess?" She sat there for a moment in silence, and then turned to see him staring at her his eyes widened slightly. For a second she didn't understand his look of bewilderment, then it hit her and she turned red. She became flustered as she attempted to explain.  
  
"I'm sorry, that isn't what I meant ...I was just curious as to why Naraku wanted to have such a child."  
  
Sesshoumaru again returned to his emotionless demeanor. "It would depend upon the strength of the demon. Someone such as Naraku, though he is only half demon, could produce a child capable of great destruction. If he were to gain the entire Shikon Jewel and become full demon, the threat would only become more serious."  
  
Kagome, still feeling embarrassed stood and walked towards Rin and Shippou. 'Oh great, now Sesshoumaru thinks I want to mate with him,' Kagome thought to herself as she walked away with as much dignity as she could muster.  
  
When it began to get dark, Sesshoumaru decided that it was time to make camp. Kagome began to prepare some food she had packed for Rin and Shippou. After the two young ones ate, Kagome held them both and sang to them lightly. Sesshoumaru lay down across from them and listened to the sound of Kagome's voice. It again soothed his sensitive ears. Both Rin and Shippou fell asleep in her lap.  
  
At some point during the night, Rin had moved to be near Sesshoumaru. Shippou, who wanted to stay near Rin, followed sleepily. When Kagome awoke, she found the three of them asleep. Shippou curled up on Sesshoumaru's lap and Rin nestled up at his side. Never before had she seen such an endearing scene.  
  
She got up and went to the river to clean up. When she returned they were all awake. She smiled widely at Sesshoumaru, and he gave her an odd look. She came to the conclusion that both Rin and Shippou had woke before him. She laughed lightly, and helped gather their things.  
  
They arrived at the village that afternoon. Sesshoumaru had no desire to see InuYasha, but he traveled with her anyway. As it were, InuYasha was not there. They went to Miroku and Sango's home and found Sango. She told Kagome that Miroku and InuYasha had left for the day. Kagome sensed something different about Sango, but couldn't quite figure out what it was.  
  
She told Sango that she intended to cross over to her own era but would return in a few days. She hugged both Sango and Shippou and turned to leave. Sesshoumaru waited with Rin outside. They walked towards the well, with Ah and Un behind them. Rin ran around in all directions chattering the way she so often did.  
  
When she got to the well, she turned to Sesshoumaru. "I'll be back in three days. I need to spend a little time with my mother. She was quite worried last time I came home because I had been away for so long."  
  
She then called to Rin and the two hugged then Kagome gave Rin a kiss on the cheek. Again she promised to bring Rin some chocolate bars when she came back. The girl ran off chasing after Ah and Un, playing near the trees.  
  
Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru, who had been watching her with intensity in his eyes. She felt the desire to hug him too, but didn't know how he would react to such a gesture.  
  
"Thank you for bringing me here." Kagome then moved towards him and put her arms around his waist. She quickly hugged him and turned towards the well. "See you in three days!" She then jumped down the well, not waiting to see his reaction to her hug.  
  
Kagome headed straight for her room. She was still wearing a kimono, and knew she needed to change into her own clothes. When she walked into the kitchen her mother looked up surprised.  
  
"Kagome, when did you return?" She moved towards her mother and gave her a quick hug. "I just got here." The two of them sat and talked. Kagome had not yet told her mom that she had been staying with Sesshoumaru. She didn't know how to tell her mother about the confrontation with Naraku. She also didn't want to tell her mom that InuYasha had chosen to protect Kikyo rather than her.  
  
She decided to tell her mom that she had been visiting Rin and Sesshoumaru and would need to pick up some gifts to take back with her. The family sat down for dinner that night and then Kagome enjoyed a nice bath. As she lay there trying to sleep, all she could think about was that this is the first night Sesshoumaru would not be watchin over her.


	18. A Simple Gift

**A/N: Someone mentioned the spelling of Kilala that I use in the fic. It's true that the Japanese version is spelled Kirara. I however, watch the show in English and have always seen and pronouced it as Kilala. Feh...we all know what we mean, right? Thanks again for the reviews, everyone!**

--------------

"Sota, wake up! I need you to help me today!" Kagome shook her brother awake. "Go away Sis, I'm trying to sleep." Kagome hopped onto Sota's bed and began jumping. "Alright, alright, I'm up. Stop jumping before you break my bed." Sota grumbled at his sister. Kagome waited while her brother got dressed and ate his breakfast. Today she was going shopping for gifts to take back to her friends.

--------------

Sesshoumaru had sat up a camp near Kagome's well. He and Rin would wait there for her return. The next day he was somewhat surprised to see Sango and Miroku approaching him with Shippou at their side. He could tell they were both tentative to be in his presence. It was the demon exterminator who first spoke to him.  
  
"Shippou wanted to come see Rin." Sesshoumaru watched the two as they came closer. Clearly ready for battle if it was necessary.  
  
"You may stand down, I will not engage in a battle in front of the children." He saw them both relax slightly; he then focused his full attention on the exterminator. He stared at her very intensely. He then asked her to see to the children.  
  
"Monk, I would like to speak with you." Sango looked frightened for a moment, but Miroku told her it would be ok. The demon and monk walked a ways from Sango and the children.  
  
"Monk, it would do you good to keep your mate from battle, though it is very early I can sense that she is with child." Miroku stood there in silence, and then he broke out in a smile. He looked back at Sango with a look of love. Sesshoumaru watched the reactions with interest. He knew these were humans that his brother and Kagome traveled with and found himself curious about their personalities.  
  
They walked back to Sango and Miroku instantly embraced her. She had a surprised look on her face. He turned back to Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Shippou wishes to stay with Rin tonight, if that is ok with you." Sesshoumaru looked at the fox cub, and then nodded his head. Sango and Miroku turned and walked back towards the village. The whole way Miroku kept looking at Sango with a silly smile on his face. Finally she turned to him.  
  
"What are you smiling about?" Again he smiled, "How do you feel Sango?" She thought a moment, and then asked him why he was asking her that.  
  
"Sesshoumaru told me that he senses that you are carrying our child." Sango stopped walking and seemed to be deep in thought. Suddenly a shocked look washed over her face followed by a smile "It's possible but don't get your hopes up just yet Miroku it is too early to tell." Again Miroku hugged her to him.

-------------

Kagome brought Sota with her while she chose gifts for her friends. He stood around patiently, until Kagome finally asked for his help.  
  
"Sota, what do girls your age like?" The boy looked embarrassed "I don't know."  
  
"Oh come on Sota, what would a girl your age enjoy having?" Sota became flustered.  
  
"Kagome, I'm a BOY!" Kagome laughed at him, "I know that silly, but you like girls right?" He screwed up his face "Eew! Kagome!"  
  
Kagome began to laugh uncontrollably. "Don't worry Sota, you'll like girls soon enough." She stopped and bought several boxes of cookies and chocolates for Rin and Shippou. Passing by a store window she noticed a beautiful doll. She went and asked to see it. The doll had silky raven colored tresses, which felt like real hair. The features were hand painted and very life like. The dress was made of white filmy material that had embroidered pink flowers scattered over it. Though the doll was expensive, she knew she had to get it for Rin.  
  
As she was about to leave the store she noticed an exquisite fabric. It was a deep red with an amazing black and gold pattern throughout it. The more she looked at it, the more she thought of Sesshoumaru and his beautiful clothes. She decided to buy it.  
  
When Kagome got home, she asked her mother to help her make a sash out of the fabric. Her mother helped her prepare the material, but talked Kagome through the rest. When it was finished it was a very stunning piece of clothing. Her mother checked all of the stitching and then gave Kagome a hug.  
  
"You did a wonderful job. Who is it for?" Kagome felt herself blush.  
  
"I made this for Lord Sesshoumaru." Her mother's eyes widened at hearing Kagome refer to him as "Lord". Kagome laughed a bit. "Mom, when you are in the presence of the Great Lord of the Western Lands, you show respect." They both laughed. It felt good to be home for awhile.  
  
The next day Kagome took Sota out again. This time they spent time doing things that he enjoyed. Kagome bought Sota ice cream and the two had a nice talk together. Kagome was amazed at how fast he was growing up. She had been spending so much time away from home that she hadn't noticed.  
  
She spent most of her last day studying and catching up on homework. She had a nice dinner with her family and enjoyed one last bath. She was anxious, knowing that Sesshoumaru would be staying near the village. She didn't think he would cause any problems with InuYasha since Rin was with him, but that didn't guarantee that InuYasha wouldn't be the one to start the problems. She gave a deep sigh, and got into bed. Tomorrow she would be going back.

-----------

Miroku approached Sesshoumaru's camp. Rin and Shippou were playing with the dragon-like creature that had come along with them. The Demon Lord saw the monk approaching and stood.  
  
"Kagome is due back soon, is she not?" Sesshoumaru nodded and looked towards the well.  
  
"She is an astonishing woman; never before have I met someone who could so easily touch other beings." Sesshoumaru watched the monk as he spoke. "I have traveled with Kagome for a long time, and I have never seen a kinder hearted person. Always bringing out the best in those around her."  
  
Miroku watched the demon as he took in his words. "I would not waste my time with a human that I did not hold respect for." The two were interrupted by Rin and Shippou chasing each other around their feet. Miroku did not want to anger Sesshoumaru and decided to head back to the village. What he had heard from the demon was enough to know that Kagome was safe with him.

Sango had told InuYasha of Kagome's return with Sesshoumaru. He had felt it would be best if he stayed away from the village until Sesshoumaru was gone. He had caused Kagome enough pain, and knew that seeing them fight would only cause her more. Now staring up at the sky all he could think of was Kagome. How could he be so stupid? Naraku could have taken her again, and then what would have happened to her.  
  
After hearing Sango's words, he felt even worse. Kagome had been hurt, and his mistake had caused her to live that hurt again. Not only that but he proved once again that he would never get over Kikyo. Hearing Kagome call out for Sesshoumaru nearly ripped his heart in two. Then to see his brother holding her like that, nearly drove him mad. The very fact that Sesshoumaru was willing to care for Kagome in such a way astonished him. For now all he could do was hope that Kagome would forgive him, eventually.

-------------

Kagome could barely carry her bag back to the well. She had not realized she had gotten so much stuff. She carried Rin's beautiful doll and Sesshoumaru's sash in a separate bag. She also had brought some Ramen for InuYasha; a small, beautiful silk painting with a bamboo frame for Sango and Miroku. The artist hand painted both of their names on it for her. She had chosen several small toys for Shippou. Toys that she remembered Sota enjoying at that age.

She carefully lifter herself onto the well and taking great care brought both bags with her. Seconds later she was back in feudal Japan. She could hear Rin's chatter and knew she was close by. As she got out of the well, she saw both Rin and Shippou running wildly. She sat her bags on the ground and then climbed out herself.  
  
She looked over to see Sesshoumaru standing near the trees watching Rin and Shippou. He turned to look at her, and she suddenly remembered the awkward hug they had shared just before she went. She felt herself blush, and then walked towards him.  
  
Rin and Shippou caught sight of Kagome and ran to her. She sat both bags on the ground and gathered them both into her arms, holding them close for a while. Sesshoumaru approached them, never speaking a word. She then told them that she had gifts for them, and that she would give them to them as soon as they got back to camp. The three of them raced back to where their things were, with Sesshoumaru following quietly behind.  
  
Once there she sat on the ground and told both children to sit next to her. First she gave Shippou his toys. He sat there studying them with a curious look on his face. Kagome laughed then turned to Rin and took out the beautiful doll. Rin took the doll and looked at it very closely. She touched the silky hair and inspected the pink and white dress. There was a look of awe in her young eyes. She hugged Rin next to her and both children thanked her.  
  
She then looked at Sesshoumaru, not knowing how he would react to being given a gift. She again reached for the bag and she saw a questioning look on his face. His eyes widened when she pulled out the exotic red fabric that she had turned into a sash. She brought it to him and he took it gently. He studied the black and gold pattern closely.  
  
"I found the material at the shop where I bought Rin's doll, I thought it would make a nice sash, and would look nice with your kimono. My mother helped me a little, but I did most of the work myself." She felt her cheeks grow warm. Sesshoumaru looked at her with respect and even appreciation in his eyes.  
  
"Thank you, Kagome." She quickly turned back to the children and told them she had cookies and chocolate for them. She sat back on the ground quickly and gave both of them a cookie. She then looked at Sesshoumaru and offered one to him. He did not look as though he would say anything, but then accepted the cookie. Sesshoumaru sat himself across from the other three, watching them closely.  
  
Rin was already asking for another cookie and Shippou was digging in Kagome's bag looking for chocolate. When Kagome looked over at him again, he had taken a bite from the cookie and looked as though he were trying to decide if he liked it or not. This brought a smile to her face.  
  
Sango and Miroku appeared shortly after, and Kagome ran towards them. She gave them the silk painting, which had both of their names on it. Sango stood their looking at it for some time, and then told Kagome that it was very beautiful. The two hugged, and Miroku too, thanked Kagome for the gift. Then Kagome asked them where InuYasha had been. Miroku told her that he had left to set up a camp near the river.  
  
"He did not wish to upset you." The words stung Kagome. Though she had been hurt by InuYasha she knew he did not intentionally put her in harms way, he had honestly believed that Kikyo was in danger. She told them that she would be back later, that she needed to speak with him before she left. Kagome walked back towards Sesshoumaru and told him that she needed to go to InuYasha. His eyes narrowed but he did not attempt to stop her. "Very well, we will remain here." Kagome walked towards the river, her heart conflicting.


	19. The Jewel Shards, Stolen

**A/N: Thanks again for the reviews! You guys rock! Sorry about the cliffie...but I promise to post another chapter tomorrow as soon as I get some time.**

------------

InuYasha could smell Kagome near by. Her smell caught on the wind and he had the desire to go to her. He got up and went towards the scent when suddenly he smelled Kikyo.  
  
"No, it was Kagome's scent not Kikyo's." He suddenly grew confused and then realized that he could smell both women and ran in the direction from which the scents came, knowing that Kagome was probably in danger. As he came to a clearing he saw Kikyo standing over Kagome with her bow and arrow drawn, ready to strike Kagome down. Kagome was on her knees and a look of anguish washed over her face as she looked up to see InuYasha.  
  
"Kikyo, get away from Kagome!" He started towards the two but Kikyo simply reached down and ripped the jewel shards from Kagome's neck and was gone in seconds.

Kagome had been deep in thought as she walked through the forest. She had reached a clearing and knew she was not far from the river. Suddenly she felt a searing pain in her back. She turned to see Kikyo behind her, her bow in hand and a smug smile on her face. Kagome dropped to her knees, the pain in her back immense. Just then she saw InuYasha come into view. He yelled something to Kikyo and the priestess ripped the jewel shards from her neck. InuYasha was at Kagome's side with a look of disbelief on his face as he saw the arrow in Kagome's back.  
  
He held Kagome in his arms, with tears in his eyes. "InuYasha, please pull the arrow from my back." He looked at her for a moment and then grasped the arrow. She lurched in pain but he pulled it from her. He then picked her up and carried her towards the village, the scent of her blood overpowering him.  
  
"Kagome, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." She looked at his face and saw the hurt there.  
  
"I forgive you, InuYasha." Before he even had the chance to get her to the village Sesshoumaru appeared having smelled Kagome's blood. The sight of InuYasha carrying a bleeding Kagome nearly sent him into a fury. He ordered his brother to sit her on the ground and he drew his Tenseiga. A moment later Kagome was no longer in pain. She looked up at Sesshoumaru and thanked him. He only nodded then turned towards his brother.  
  
Expecting a fight to start Kagome spoke up, "Please don't fight. There is nothing anyone could have done to prevent this." Sesshoumaru glanced at Kagome who was getting to her feet and again nodded. He then turned and walked back in the direction from which he came.  
  
Kagome embraced InuYasha and again told him that she forgave him. The two sat in the grass and began to talk. She told him that she still cared for him and would help them finish their quest, but she knew that he still loved Kikyo and would not be able to stay with him after they retrieved the jewel. Both had tears in their eyes when suddenly Kagome remembered the jewel shards.  
  
"InuYasha, Kikyo took my jewel shards. Naraku will have almost the entire jewel now." InuYasha had a serious look on his face. Both stood quickly and headed back towards the village. Kagome stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
"Kouga..." InuYasha's head spun at the sound of the name. "Why do you care about him?"

"InuYasha, he has two of the shards. Naraku doesn't need many more. We have to get to Kouga before Naraku does."  
  
The two found Sango and Miroku and told them what had happened. Sesshoumaru appeared before them and Kagome told him what had transpired. An odd look washed over his face and then he gave his half-brother a disgusted look.  
  
Kagome turned towards Sesshoumaru, "We need to find Kouga, the leader of the wolf demon tribe, he has two shards. Naraku will surely be looking for him soon, if he hasn't already taken them."  
  
Kagome gave a thoughtful look then asked Sesshoumaru "Would you be able to get him? Traveling there would take us too much time, by then Naraku could have him and possibly the rest of the jewel."  
  
Sesshoumaru had a hard look on his face, but he too knew it was best to retrieve the wolf and prevent Naraku from gaining the last of the shards. "Very well, I will retrieve this demon, so that Naraku will not gain possession of the jewel."  
  
Kagome saw the look in his eyes and added, "Could you please try to retrieve him alive?"

Instantly InuYasha spoke up, "Why bother, as long as we have the jewel shards?" Sesshoumaru glanced at his brother, if InuYasha wanted the demon dead; there was more reason for him to be kept alive. He gave Kagome a nod and she promised to look after Rin while he was away. The demon lord headed towards the den where the wolf demon tribe lived.

------------  
  
Kouga could sense someone approaching their den. His instincts told him that there was trouble on the way. He ordered his pack on the defensive. A short time later, he was face to face with Sesshoumaru, Great Lord of the Western Lands.  
  
The Demon Lord approached Kouga, "Are you Kouga, leader of this tribe?" Kouga readied himself for battle, knowing that this would most likely be a battle to the death. Sesshoumaru was one of the most revered and feared demons alive.  
  
"Yeah, this is my pack" The demon lord seemed to study the wolf for a moment and then informed him that he would be coming with him. Kouga let out a laugh.  
  
"What makes you think I would come with you?" Sesshoumaru continued to stare at the wolf demon.  
  
"Normally I would not lower myself to bother with a mongrel such as yourself; however you have something that I need to retrieve." With that said, he lunged towards Kouga. Sesshoumaru was surprised at how quickly the wolf moved. The jewel shards in his legs gave Kouga superior speed.  
  
"Wolf, come with me willingly and I will make sure any injuries you sustain are minimal." Time after time Kouga dodged Sesshoumaru's attempts to capture him. Sesshoumaru, apparently unamused at the game of cat and mouse, told the wolf demon that he had been sent here by Kagome. Kouga turned abruptly towards Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Did you say Kagome?" All went black, as Sesshoumaru brought the hilt of his sword down onto the top of Kouga's head. He then grabbed the wolf demon and headed back to the village.  
  
Kagome heard Sesshoumaru outside and went out to see if he had brought Kouga along. He had Kouga slung over his shoulder. He walked towards Kagome and then dropped Kouga at her feet. She bent down to check on the wolf demon.  
  
"What happened to him?" She questioned Sesshoumaru.  
  
"I gave my word that he would be alive, I said nothing of conscious." InuYasha snickered at the sight of Kouga sprawled on the ground. Kagome gave them both stern looks and began talking to Kouga, trying to wake him. Finally his eyes began to focus and he looked towards InuYasha.  
  
"Hey mutt face, you been taking good care of my Kagome?" Kagome felt her face turn red as she looked up to see both InuYasha and Sesshoumaru looking at Kouga with a mixture of jealousy and rage. She stood and Kouga followed suit. She told Kouga about the stolen jewel shards and explained that his safety was in jeopardy.  
  
"Naraku cannot be allowed to get the jewel shards that are in you legs." She finally told him. He stepped towards her and gave her a smile "Where you worried about me, Kagome?" Again she blushed and looked nervously towards the two brothers.  
  
"I wouldn't want to see you hurt, Kouga. And Naraku would kill you to get those jewel shards." Feeling somewhat awkward, Kagome excused herself but left orders with them to not kill one another. Sesshoumaru left to find Rin while Kouga and InuYasha continued to hurl insults at each other.  
  
Kagome asked Sango to go on a walk with her. The two walked a ways from the village and Kagome told her what she and InuYasha had spoken about. Sango looked at Kagome with sympathy. She then told Kagome what Sesshoumaru had told Miroku. Kagome hugged Sango but Sango told her not to get too excited.  
  
"It would still be very early; too early to know." Kagome gave it a little thought, "Sesshoumaru is a full dog demon. He could probably sense changes like that almost instantly." She hugged Sango and the two walked on in silence.  
  
Kagome could suddenly sense a large part of the Shikon Jewel. It was very distant, but she could sense it nonetheless.

"Naraku!" Sango's eyes grew wide. "What did you say Kagome?"  
  
"I can sense a large part of the jewel. It is still distant but close enough for me to sense it." The two hurried back to the village. Kagome told the others what she knew. She then went to find Sesshoumaru, who had returned to his camp. They brought Rin back to the village and left her and Shippou with Lady Kaede. The group decided that first thing in the morning they would set out to find Naraku. They would not allow him to make it to the village and harm innocent people.


	20. One Last Night Together

**A/N: Thanks again for the abundance of reviews! This chapter is sorta boring...but hey we need a little calm before the storm, right?**

-----------

Miroku held Sango to him tightly. "Sango, Naraku has almost the entire jewel. His power will be immense. I don't believe I could bear to watch you become hurt or worse, doing battle with him."  
  
She looked at him "What are you saying? You don't want me to go?" He looked at her with warmth in his eyes. "I just don't want to see you hurt." She hugged him close to her.  
  
"Miroku, I must go. He still has Kohaku. Even if he didn't, I am a demon exterminator. It is my purpose in life." Miroku let out a small sigh, when she glanced at him she saw a look of pain in his eyes.  
  
"Sango, do you really believe that is your only purpose in life?" She realized that her comment had hurt him.

"Miroku, I love you and I want nothing more than to live the rest of my life with you, to have your children. But this has to come first. Naraku brought great pain to many people that I loved. And he still has my brother." He looked at his wife and realized that her mind was made up.

"Promise me Sango, that you will try to stay out of harms way." She looked at him and nodded. They held each other, realizing that this might be the last night they spent together.

-----------

Kagome sat holding Rin and Shippou in her arms. The thought that she may not see them again nearly brought tears to her eyes. The children would remain behind with Lady Kaede, who would put up a spiritual barrier around them. She was sitting in Kaede's hut where she and the children would sleep that night. She sang to them and finally they were both asleep.  
  
Kagome got up and left to go for a walk and found Sesshoumaru waiting for her. He asked her to come with him and together they walked towards her well.  
  
"Kagome, Naraku will pose a great danger now that he has so much of the jewel. It is likely that not everyone will survive. Rin and Shippou think of you as a mother and need you. It is my wish that you remain here with them."  
  
Kagome turned towards him, "I can't do that, it's my fault that the jewel got broken in the first place. Besides these are my friends, I could never turn my back on them. I would rather die fighting than to sit here and do nothing." Sesshoumaru stopped walking and turned towards Kagome and looked down at her for a moment before speaking.  
  
"I will honor your wish to go, but I will see that you are protected. Naraku will not harm you as long as I am there." Kagome felt a warm feeling in her body. She thanked him and embraced him. This time she was not embarrassed and made no attempt to quickly move away from him. She felt his arm move around her gently but his demeanor remained stiff.  
  
When she pulled back she looked up into his eyes. They were studying her closely with a softness that she hadn't seen in them before. He moved his face closer to hers and spoke to her in a quiet tone.

"Why is it that you do not fear me?" She was taken off guard by his question and the curious tone that his voice held. She stood there for a moment and then replied.  
  
"You protect me and have been kind to me. Why would I fear you?" He straightened himself and spoke to her in a more formal tone.

"I am a demon. A demon that has tried to kill you and could do so if it was my desire. You should fear me." Kagome looked at him and noted that is words were not threats, but merely the truth.  
  
"I trust you, Lord Sesshoumaru. I feel safe with you. I don't care that you're a demon. I know that you won't hurt me." He nodded slightly and averted his eyes from her.

Kagome's words were having an affect on him. Never before had he held such a trust from any being, with the exception of Rin. Though her trust was based on her childish innocence and not something that had been built between them. He motioned for her to follow him. They walked back towards the village and Kagome went back in to sleep with Rin and Shippou. Sesshoumaru returned to his camp waiting the day that was to come.

InuYasha was awake before the sun came up. He sat thinking about Naraku and the battle they would be waging with him. He sat deep in thought when he heard his name. He turned to see Kagome walking towards him. She sat in the grass next to him and the two watched the sun rise together.  
  
"InuYasha if something happens to me please go back to my era and let my family know. I can't stand the thought of them worrying about me forever." He turned to her with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Don't worry; nothing is going to happen to you." Kagome continued to stare into the sky.  
  
"Isn't it funny how you never notice some things, like the sunrise, until you know there is a chance you will never see it again?" InuYasha gave her a pained look, but did not reply. Deep inside he too, knew that there was a chance that either he or his friends might not live through this. If Naraku got a hold of the rest of the jewel stopping him would be nearly impossible. But they had to try, even if it meant their lives were at risk.  
  
"Is Sesshoumaru coming too?" he asked her. "Yes, he wants to stop Naraku almost as much as we do." "And Kouga?" he asked. "Yes, I believe he will come as well. Remember it was Naraku that ordered Kaugra to slaughter so many of his wolves." She replied. They sat there in silence for a few moments before she turned to him again.  
  
"We better head to the village and get the others. I can feel the jewel much stronger today. Naraku has definitely gotten closer." Kagome stood and InuYasha followed her. Just before she turned he grabbed her hand.  
  
"Kagome, just incase something does happen to me I just want to tell you how sorry I am." She looked into his amber eyes. "I know you are, InuYasha. I understand why you did what you did." She hugged him for a moment and then they both started towards the village.  
  
Miroku and Sango were both awake and preparing themselves when InuYasha and Kagome arrived. Kagome decided to go check on Rin and Shippou; both were playing at Lady Kaede's hut. She hugged both of them and turned to Kaede. The old woman promised that she would allow no harm to come to the children. She began helping Kaede prepare breakfast; they would leave after they ate. Lord knows they would need their strength.

------------

Sesshoumaru was about to head to the village when he spotted the red sash that Kagome had made for him. He picked it up and looked at it again. He could still smell her scent on it. He put it on under his kimono, not wanting to damage it in the fighting, yet wanting to have it close to him. He then set out for the village.  
  
When he arrived he could sense the nervous tension. The rest of them had just finished eating and were getting their things ready to go. They had every intention of heading towards Naraku and not letting him reach the village.  
  
He saw the wolf demon talking to Kagome and then take both of her hands in his. Kagome appeared uncomfortable and his brother seemed to be mad. Sesshoumaru found himself releasing a low growl then subdued it. However, both InuYasha and the wolf demon seemed to have heard it. The wolf let go of Kagome and both InuYasha and Kouga looked to him.  
  
Kagome turned away and said she wanted to see the children again before they left. Sesshoumaru followed. He too needed to see Rin before they left. Rin and Shippou were playing just outside of Kaede's hut. Kagome called to them before she knelt down so they could both come to her. Sesshoumaru could see her fighting back tears as she spoke kind words to them. She told them to do as Lady Kaede told them too. She then hugged them both very close to her while trying to wipe away her now free tears before they saw them.  
  
Sesshoumaru took Rin aside and spoke with her softly. As if the girl could sense what was going on, she hugged Sesshoumaru. Lady Kaede appeared and informed Kagome and Sesshoumaru that she would need to take the children inside soon and get the barrier ready. Kagome gave them both one more hug, then sent them off with Kaede.

As they began to walk away from the hut Sesshoumaru spoke, "I will see that you come back to them safely." She turned to him and smiled slightly. They went to the others and were soon off.  
  
They covered ground very quickly. Sango and Miroku both rode Kilala, while Kagome rode on InuYasha's back. Kouga and Sesshoumaru both had great speed of their own. Kagome could feel the jewel getting closer.

Finally they came to a large clearing in the forest. Kagome could sense a jewel shard there, but not the full jewel. It was then they came upon Kohaku, he was waiting for them. At the other end of the clearing stood Kikyo. Clearly this is where Naraku intended to fight them; Kagome could tell he was getting closer. It was only a matter of time.


	21. The Battle Begins

**A/N: WARNING!!! This chapter contains a MAJOR cliffie! I promise that I will get the next chapter up as soon as possible! Please don't flame me (at least wait until the entire battle is over before sending hate reviews)! I am editing and fixing some stuff on the next chapter and will get it up quickly! Some parts of the battle will backtrack and you will read something's twice from different points of view. Hope this doesn't confuse anyone.**

------------  
  
Kagome could see the hurt look on Sango's face. Once again Naraku was using her little brother like a puppet. InuYasha's eyes never left Kikyo. He appeared to be torn between an enormous amount of anger and love.  
  
Kikyo began to slowly advance, stopping beside Kohaku. Neither made any attempt to come towards them. Together they all stood prepared to do battle the moment it was necessary.  
  
Sesshoumaru moved himself next to Kagome intending to keep his word about protecting the priestess. He could tell she was nervous and he moved close enough that she could feel him standing beside her. Not once did he take his eyes off of the enemy. Kagome could sense the jewel coming at them much faster now and it was close. Moments later Naraku appeared before them with Kagura at his side. Today he did not disguise himself with his baboon pelt. He merely wore a black kimono. Instantly, Kagome knew that he had the jewel on him and that this was the real Naraku and not a puppet.  
  
Naraku laughed at them threateningly, "I see you saved me the trouble of seeking out the rest of the jewel by bringing it to me." They heard Kouga let out a growl. InuYasha pulled the Tetsusaiga preparing for an attack. Naraku's gaze then settled on Kagome, "I see you also brought me something else that I desire to have." Kagome felt Sesshoumaru stiffen but his demeanor did not change.  
  
Naraku then turned to Kagura and Kohaku and ordered them to attack. Almost instantly there was chaos.  
  
Kagura attacked Kouga obviously trying to take him down and retrieve the jewel shards. Kohaku went for Miroku and Sango. Neither intended to bring harm to him which Kagome suspected, is why Naraku sent him after them.  
  
InuYasha ran full force towards Naraku with Sesshoumaru quickly behind him. Kagome grabbed an arrow intending to help her friends when she noticed Kikyo too had an arrow and was going to use it on her. Kikyo's only desire now was to end Kagome's life and reclaim her soul. Kilala was at Kagome's side and got her to safety before Kikyo could shoot her.  
  
InuYasha swung the Tetsusaiga with great force but did no damage to Naraku. Instead InuYasha was hurled backwards. Sesshoumaru stopped and contemplated the situation. Naraku had a great barrier around him and striking him would be useless. He watched as his brother again charged towards Naraku foolishly. He turned his attention to Kagura who was attacking the wolf with a strong fierceness. Though the wolf was fast, he had already taken injury. Sesshoumaru headed in that direction knowing that keeping the shards away from her was the first priority.  
  
Kagome pulled her arrow while riding Kilala. She could see the whole battle from in the air. InuYasha was making repeated attacks on Naraku with no damage being done.  
  
Sango and Miroku were dodging Kohaku while making no attempt to hurt him. Sesshoumaru was engaged in a battle with Kagura. Kouga was cleaning a deep slash he had taken to his leg. Obviously Kagura had attempted to get one of the shards.  
  
Kagome released her sacred arrow and it hit Naraku's barrier. She could tell it was trying to pierce it and it obviously weakened it slightly. She pulled another and again it struck the barrier it flashed and again appeared to be weakening. Naraku looked towards the sky and gave Kikyo an order.  
  
Kagome saw Kikyo ready an arrow and she told Kilala to move. However, it was too late. Kikyo released the arrow; apparently it had not been aimed at her. Kilala let out a sharp growl and then began to descend to the ground. Kagome sat with the large animal. The arrow was not deep and Kagome pulled it out. She then realized that Kikyo was headed her way. Both women stood twenty feet apart arrows drawn. Naraku made a comment to InuYasha, who turned to see the situation. Not wanting either woman to be hurt he ran in their direction.  
  
Kouga looked up and saw InuYasha running towards Kagome and Kikyo both of which were pointing arrows at the other. Naraku readied what appeared to be a large ball of pure energy. Before he realized what he was doing Kouga tackled InuYasha just before the ball hit him.  
  
"Watch yourself, Mutt face. You almost got yourself killed." InuYasha looked at Kouga with defiance in his face. "Yeah well don't expect a thank you"

"I wouldn't expect a mutt like you to show gratitude." The two turned their attention back to the priestesses. Neither appeared willing to back down. Kouga was instantly up and had Kagome in his arms. He moved her to safety and then went back to Kagura. She appeared to be weakened and had some injury from Sesshoumaru's attacks on her.  
  
InuYasha stood there staring at Kikyo. She had a terrible hatred burning in her eyes. Before he could even process what happened she released her arrow and it pierced his shoulder. She readied another arrow when she herself felt an arrow enter her chest. She turned to see Kagome who also had another arrow drawn. Kikyo dropped her bow to the ground. InuYasha could see the pain in her eyes. He went to her side as she slipped to the ground. Kagome watched in horror as Naraku sent another energy ball at InuYasha. This time hitting him. He fell to the ground next to Kikyo. He was still alive but in great pain.

------------  
  
Sesshoumaru again hit Kagura with his acid whip this time she retreated to Naraku's side. He followed and saw Naraku hit InuYasha with a ball of light. He watched as his brother fell to the ground next to Kikyo.

--------------  
  
Kagome looked on as InuYasha and Kikyo staring each other down. Kagome readied her arrow; but too late. Kikyo released and arrow into InuYasha. Kagome too released an arrow hitting Kikyo by surprise. She watched InuYasha go to Kikyo and then Naraku hit him with a large surge of energy. InuYasha fell to Kikyo's side. She began to slowly approach the two of them. Not more than a moment later she found herself in someone's embrace. She looked up to see Sesshoumaru holding her very close to him.

------------  
  
Sesshoumaru moved to protect Kagome and found himself under attack from Naraku. He got hit with an energy surge; it knocked him nearly ten feet. He got back to his feet but was hit a second time. His armor shattered and he could feel much of his own power being drained. The third time he was hit appeared to be a direct attack on his Tenseiga, though he too felt the blow. The sword was hurled far away from his body.  
  
Instantly, the attack stopped. He looked up at Naraku and saw what his intentions had been. Sesshoumaru had been knocked far from Kagome. He watched as Naraku readied an attack on her. Sesshoumaru looked back for his Tenseiga. He knew that going for it would allow time for Naraku to kill her. She was trying to get to his idiot half brother and knew not of Naraku's intention. Kagome was directly between Naraku and Sesshoumaru with her back to Naraku. Sesshoumaru was immediately at Kagome's side pulling her tightly to his chest. He instantly turned his back to Naraku and was hit with a full surge of power that was meant for Kagome. He began to feel his demon form taking over but looked down at her and forced it to stop.

------------  
  
Naraku laughed as he hurled power at the great demon lord. He had to render the demon useless so that he could pull off an attack on the young priestess. Onigumo's soul still desired Kikyo, and Kikyo he would have. He would kill the young priestess then put Kikyo's soul back into her own body. He was shocked however, when the great demon lord ran to the human rather than getting his sword.

_ 'The fool'_...Naraku's attacks had drained too much of the demons power to be protected from a direct hit. He did not have his sword to protect his life. Seeing that both InuYasha and Sesshoumaru were incapacitated he turned to Kagura and ordered her to bring him the shards from the wolf demon. He noticed that the monk had moved from the exterminator. He too had intended to protect the young priestess. He ordered Kohaku to kill his sister.

------------  
  
Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru's face. She didn't know why he had grabbed her. She saw a wild look in his eyes and then he appeared to be in intense pain. She began to feel him slipping towards the ground. She helped him to his knees and then a look of absolute horror crossed her face as she realized he didn't have the Tenseiga. He had been hurt protecting her and didn't have his sword to protect him. She helped him lie down and then sat over him with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Why did you do that? You could have brought me back with the Tenseiga." He just looked up at her with a soft look on his face; though his body was tense and full of pain. She sat there by his side talking to him softly. She then buried her face into his chest and cried. His hand went to her back and stroked her gently, yet he said nothing.  
  
When she looked at him again she nearly went hysterical. His beautiful markings were fading right in front of her eyes.  
  
"No! You can't die, please don't die! Please!" She began weeping uncontrollably as she stroked his cheek and the markings that were fading quickly. His breathing was becoming erratic and his heartbeat was slowing. Frantically Kagome clung to him crying.  
  
"Don't leave me" Kagome looked up at his face and again brought her fingers to his cheeks. "I love you" she sobbed and kissed him. Her tears were moistening his cheeks. He smiled at her and held a warm look in his eyes. She laid her head back down on his chest and closed her eyes the only sound she could hear was his slowing heart beat.

Moments had passed and Sesshoumaru was no longer breathing. She had soaked his kimono with her tears. She began drying them away and noticed the red sash she had given him. He had it tucked inside of his kimono. Again this brought her tears.

------------  
  
Kohaku had stopped his attacks on Sango and Miroku. The monk noticed that InuYasha was wounded badly. He was sitting on the ground barely able to move, holding Kikyo's lifeless body. Naraku had turned his attack upon Sesshoumaru, and then suddenly stopped and moved to attack Kagome.  
  
"Kilala, protect Sango." Kilala was slightly injured but moved in to defend the demon exterminator. Miroku ran towards Kagome who was left without any protection. He saw her moving towards InuYasha with her back towards Naraku. Naraku's attack on Sesshoumaru had left him without armor or his Tenseiga. To Miroku's surprise Sesshoumaru lunged for Kagome rather than retrieve his lost sword. The demon didn't even have enough time to get out of the way of the blast. Miroku watched as he embraced Kagome and turned his back on Naraku. Sesshoumaru took a direct hit but saved Kagome.  
  
Behind him Kagura continued to rage an attack on Kouga. The wolf demon had taken a blow to the head and was nearly unconscious. Yet he still did his best to keep Kagura from taking the shards of the jewel. Miroku saw Sesshoumaru and Kagome sink to the ground and saw Kagome's frantic crying and then he watched as she kissed Sesshoumaru. The monk knew that the demon would not survive the battle.  
  
He turned back to Sango and realized that Kohaku was advancing on her slowly. He rushed back towards his wife. He knew that Sango would die before she would hurt Kohaku. As Miroku got closer he saw Kohaku sink to the ground crying. Naraku became enraged at the boy for disobeying his orders.  
  
With a flick of his hand Naraku extracted the jewel shard from Kohaku's back and prepared to strike him with the same surge of energy he had used to kill Sesshoumaru and wound InuYasha. Miroku ran to the boy and grabbed him just as the blast hit. Though he was not hit directly the monk fell to the ground still holding the boy in his arms. Sango rushed to their side and began crying.  
  
Miroku was conscious but severely wounded. Her brother's body was jerking violently then stopped as he looked up at her. "I'm sorry Sango." She began crying as she pulled her brother into her arms. His breathing had already stopped. She moved to Miroku who appeared to be in great pain still crying she kissed him.

"Sango, I don't have much time left. Please let me see you smile. There is no thought I would rather carry to my grave." Sango did her best to smile at him though the tears continued to fall. Miroku closed his eyes, but continued to breathe steadily.

-----------  
  
Kagome looked up coherent thoughts finally resurfacing. Sesshoumaru was dead. He should not have died this way. Sesshoumaru should not have died to save a human. It was a dishonor to him and he did not deserve that. She looked to her friends and was shocked at what she saw.  
  
InuYasha was badly injured; holding Kikyo's lifeless body to him and he was crying. Kouga was nearly unconscious, doing everything in his power to keep Kagura from taking the jewel shards. Though Kagura herself appeared to be severely wounded. Sango sat weeping over the bodies of Kohaku and Miroku.  
  
Kagome watched as she stood and picked up her weapon. Sango glanced over at her with a look that told her that Sango had nothing left to live for and would die fighting Naraku. The sight of her loved ones lying on the ground dead or near death sent a fury through Kagome's body. Kagome suddenly realized that a piece of her that had been missing had returned. The sight of Kikyo's body told her that the rest of her soul had returned to her. She looked to Naraku who was planning an attack on Sango and felt a surge of energy run through her body. Never before had Kagome felt such rage or power.


	22. The Power Within

**A/N: Thanks for not flaming me...it's sad I know. Thank you guys for the encouragement and kind reviews! They really are very much appreciated!**

---------

The Tokijin was calling to Kagome. During the last hit, when Sesshoumaru had saved her, it was knocked to the ground about ten feet away. It was glowing bright red, but Kagome wasn't about to heed the warning of the sword. Just then Naraku released a surge of his powerful energy towards Sango. Kagome quickly lifted her hand in Sango's direction and instantly there was a bright blue spirit barrier there. Sango stopped dead in her tracks and looked towards Kagome. Naraku's energy surge hit the barrier and it flashed brightly. Sango was forced to shield her eyes, as a small shock wave moved through the forest.  
  
When the spirit barrier went up, Naraku's first thought was Kikyo. But Kikyo was dead. He turned in astonishment to see the young priestess with a look of rage in her eyes. It had been she who erected the barrier to protect her friend. He then watched as she put up barriers around all of her fallen comrades. The young girl walked towards the glowing Tokijin. _'The fool_,' he thought, 'as soon as she touches the sword it will overtake her. Her only desire will be to kill InuYasha.'  
  
InuYasha looked up when he saw the spirit barriers appear. He struggled to his feet. Kagome was reaching towards the Tokijin. "Kagome, don't touch that sword! It will possess you!"  
  
He watched in awe as the Kagome grabbed the sword. A bright flash of red appeared, and then it began to pulse. The pulsing red Tokijin slowly lost its color until it began to pulse blue. The sword began to grow brighter blue every second Kagome held it.  
  
She turned towards Naraku, calling to him in her mind. Once she caught his eyes they froze in a look of fear. Naraku suddenly realized he could not take his eyes off the girl. Nor could he move his body. Her eyes continued to penetrate into him as she walked menacingly towards him, taking her time so that she could savor the sight of him cowering.  
  
"Why don't you run away, Naraku?" She asked him in a threatening voice. She walked right up to him looking into his eyes. She could feel the jewel; he had it around his neck. She ripped it off of him and continued to stare into his very soul. Then she thrust the Tokijin into his heart.  
  
She broke eye contact and again he was able to move. He desperately grabbed for the sword but was unable to touch it much like the sacred arrow that had trapped InuYasha for fifty years. Kagome stood there feeling her power being drain from her. Finally the soul of Onigumo broke free of Naraku's body and he fell limply to the ground the sword in his heart still glowing bright blue.  
  
Kagome felt her knees giving way. She had very little of her spirit left in her. She had used it to protect her friends and slay Naraku. She looked back to where she left Sesshoumaru. She slowly began crawling towards him knowing she wanted to die by his side. The minutes seemed like hours but she finally made her way to him. The spirit barriers she had erected were dimming but still there. She laid her head on his chest embracing his body.

Kagome felt a slight tingle move through her and then heard the sound of his heart beating softly. She looked up at his face and saw that his markings where slowly reappearing. She began to cry and summoned every bit of her power she could. The blue barriers began being pulled towards her and into his body. Suddenly he lurched as if in great pain. His eyes were glowing red and he thrashed like a wild animal that was in agony. Kagome refused to let go of him even when his claws began tearing at her body. She finally felt him calm and then all went dark.  
  
Sesshoumaru woke to find a lifeless Kagome lying across his chest. The smell of her blood was nauseating. He sat up and pulled her into his arms. That is when he noticed that his left arm, that InuYasha had taken, was attached to his body. His hands were covered with her blood.  
  
Kagome's back was bleeding from deep wounds that he had inflicted upon her when she was healing him. He looked to his brother who had watched the scene in horror unable to get through the spirit barrier to stop it. He picked Kagome up and took her to InuYasha.  
  
"Hold her while I retrieve the Tenseiga." Sesshoumaru was back in mere seconds and used the Tenseiga to heal Kagome's wounds. Though her flesh healed she did not awaken right away. Her eyes fluttered slightly and she looked up to him.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, please go to my friends. Heal them. You can't heal me because my weakness is not from wounds but from my spirit." She looked up at InuYasha and then back to Sesshoumaru. "When I die use the Tenseiga to bring Kikyo back. She deserves to live the life Naraku took away from her." She again fell unconscious. He saw that even in her weakened state she was healing the wounds that his brother had sustained. He quickly reached down and pulled her from his arms. "I will not allow her give the rest of her life, to heal you."  
  
He carried her to where Sango knelt with Miroku and Kohaku. He told her to come sit with Kagome. Sango hurried to Kagome's side and helped him put her on the ground comfortably. She sat with Kagome while Sesshoumaru lifted his sword over Miroku and took a powerful swing.  
  
Miroku's eyes opened and he looked around. He had not yet met death but he had been very close. The demon then walked to Sango's brother and did the same. He then turned his attention to Kouga who was lying unconscious badly bleeding. Kagura had nearly ripped his legs apart trying to get to the shards. Kagura was lying lifelessly not far from Kouga. InuYasha got up and came to the others. All were now standing, except Kagome.

------------

It was nearly two weeks before Kagome regained her consciousness. She awoke to a cool cloth on her face. She opened her eyes to see Sango standing over her; washing her face. Sango gave her a warm smile and said hello.  
  
"It's about time you woke up." Kagome blinked slightly confused. "What do you mean?" Sango sat on the edge of her bed and told her what had happened with Naraku. Kagome remembered most of that day, though it seemed surreal. Sango then motioned to the chair in the corner of the room. There Sesshoumaru sat sleeping quietly.  
  
"He has barely left this room since we brought you back. Kaede and I are the only ones he allows in to see you." Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru again this time with tears in her eyes. The vision of him dying came back to her. Never had she known such pain before.  
  
"He has been very protective of you; it would almost be sweet if he weren't constantly threatening to kill InuYasha and Miroku." Sango said with a slight laugh.  
  
"Poor Kouga left after only two days. He made the mistake of calling you his woman in front of Sesshoumaru." They both laughed softly. Sesshoumaru's eyes opened and he immediately saw that Kagome was awake. Sango caught the look they gave each other and decided to give them some time alone.  
  
"I will go and gather your things, so that I can help you down to the hot springs for a bath."  
  
"That sounds wonderful, Sango, thank you." Sango glanced at Sesshoumaru as she walked towards the door. "Maybe now that she is awake you will get out of this hut for awhile." He only gazed back at her and then nodded slightly.  
  
Kagome was surprised that Sango would say such a thing to Sesshoumaru but she had been in close quarters with him for nearly two weeks. Kagome was sure by now they had reached some sort of truce.  
  
Sesshoumaru stood and walked towards the bed. He kept his eyes on Kagome the whole time. She sat up and realized that she was a little lightheaded but tried not to show it. He sat on the bed still watching her closely.  
  
"I have much to thank you for. You gave me back my life...and my arm." He said with somewhat of a smile and he reached out both of his hands to take both of hers. She grabbed his left arm and began studying it. "I did this?" she asked as she softly touched his fingers. He only continued to stare at her, noting for the first time that she was a beautiful human.  
  
"From what your friend has told me you did quite a lot more. Though I must admit I will miss my sword." She looked at him and could see that he held some amount of amusement in his eyes.  
  
"Where you unable to get the Tokijin back?" He then gave her a serious look. "The sword still shown blue even after we left. Only a priestess of your ability could pull it from Naraku's body. Even I found myself unable to approach it. It was lit with your raw pain and anger. She tells me that your battle with Naraku was truly impressive."  
  
Kagome's eyes filled up with tears as she thought back on that day. She had held his dead body and saw her friends too near death. He put his hand on her shoulder comfortingly and she burst into tears. He then pulled her into an embrace while she cried.  
  
Sango appeared a moment later and shooed Sesshoumaru out of the hut so that she could help Kagome up. The two headed for the hot springs and Sango waited with Kagome.  
  
"I haven't gotten a chance to tell you yet but Sesshoumaru was right." Kagome looked to Sango for a moment then broke into a wide smile.  
  
"Congratulations! How does Miroku feel about it?" Sango smiled softly, "Oh he is very excited. Now that Naraku is gone the void in his hand is too. The idea that we can live here peacefully now and have a family is so nice. He has been so good to Kohaku treating him like a son. He has spent much time with my brother, helping him deal with his memories and the pain he feels."  
  
Kagome began to dry herself and then dress. She went to Sango and gave her a hug. "I remember the look on your face when you were about to attack Naraku. You looked as though your entire world had just been destroyed. I'm so glad you are happy now." Sango looked at Kagome closely. "Yes I would have died too, if you hadn't put up that barrier. I never knew you held such power." "Neither did I. I could just feel it coursing through my veins."  
  
The two walked in silence for a moment, and then Sango turned to Kagome. "He really cares for you." Kagome stopped walking; she knew that Sango was speaking of Sesshoumaru.  
  
"I know; I care for him too. When he died I felt like my life had stopped. The idea that he had died protecting me was almost too much to handle. After I crawled back to him I felt like my strength was gone. I was sure I was going to die there with him but when I felt his heart start beating again it was like I dug deep down and found a new well full of power to draw from." Kagome again had tears in her eyes.  
  
"Even when I felt his claws tearing into me I knew I couldn't let go of him." They continued their walk to the village in silence. Both reflecting on the events that had happened. Miroku met the two of them and quickly embraced Kagome.

"Thank you so much, Kagome. You saved us all. Are you feeling well now?" She nodded and looked behind him. InuYasha was standing there an odd look on his face. It was then that Kagome remembered that she had killed Kikyo. Could InuYasha ever forgive her?


	23. A Love Denied

Kagome approached InuYasha. At first she thought he was upset with her. However, he quickly pulled her to him and began crying softly. "Kagome, you're ok." She returned his hug, and then pulled back. There was pain in his eyes.  
  
"InuYasha, I am so sorry. I didn't want to kill Kikyo but I couldn't stand there while she killed you." He bowed his head. It had hurt to hold Kikyo while she died. No matter what he would always love her.

"I know you didn't." As she stood there looking at InuYasha she realized that she still cared for him deeply but she no longer felt the love for him she once had. He would always hold a special place in her heart but part of her knew he would always see Kikyo when he looked at her.  
  
"I couldn't believe the strength you had when you faced Naraku. Kagome, you were unbelievable. How did you do it?" She looked at him for a moment. She could never tell him that her power came from her grief. The grief of watching his brother die. Though at the time she hadn't realized it she meant what she told him. She did love him.  
  
"My power just took over me and I knew what I had to do." Sango stepped up to the two of them. "InuYasha, Kagome needs to get more rest so that she doesn't become weak." He nodded at them and Sango lead Kagome back to Kaede's hut.  
  
A short time later Sesshoumaru appeared. "Kagome, Rin and Shippou would like to see you. They have been worried very much." Kagome sat up and asked him to bring them in. She sat on the bed for quite some time holding the two of them. Listening to them talk incessantly. Finally Sesshoumaru told them it was time to go; and that he would bring them back the next day. Sango came for the children and Sesshoumaru went to Kagome's side.  
  
"Tonight if you feel well I would like to take a short walk with you." She looked up at him, and could see that he had something that he wanted to speak with her about and she agreed. Sango again appeared and told him that Kagome should get some sleep. He nodded and looked back to Kagome. Sango could see that he wasn't going to leave without a moment of privacy so she stepped outside the hut.

Sesshoumaru sat beside Kagome and touched her face softly. The memory of holding her lifeless body swam through his mind. She had used her powers to save him even though he had nearly killed her in the process. He embraced her again holding her for a moment. When he pulled back he stared into her eyes before placing a soft kiss on her forehead. He then turned and left the hut.  
  
Around dusk she awoke and he was again watching over her. She sat up and looked towards him. "You still up for that walk?" He gazed at her thoughtfully and nodded.  
  
"Can you give me a couple of minutes so that I can get dressed?" He stood and walked outside. She found a beautiful blue kimono and brushed her hair out. She stepped out into the cool air breathing in deeply. The two walked in total silence until they were out in the fields. He was the first to speak.  
  
"Now that the jewel is no longer in Naraku's possession will you remain here with my brother?" She stopped walking and looked up at him. "I think it would be best if I returned to my own era."  
  
He contemplated her for a moment, "You can return to the castle with Rin and myself. Of course, Shippou is welcome as well." The thought tempted her very much.  
  
"A part of my soul feels very tortured. Kikyo's life was cut short tragically by Naraku. If I returned to my own time you can bring her back with the Tenseiga." A pain washed through his very soul. "You love my brother that much?"  
  
She came closer to him, "I do care for InuYasha and he has been an important part of my life. But I share Kikyo's soul. I can feel the pain she has felt. She deserves to live the life she was meant for." Tears where now flowing down Kagome's cheeks.

"I will probably leave tomorrow, staying only prolongs the pain." The thought of her leaving was almost unbearable to him but he did not show it. "If that is your wish."  
  
That two walked back to the village in silence and he took her to her room. He gazed at her for a moment, "Tonight I will watch over you one last time." She watched him move towards the chair he had been sleeping in.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, would you hold me until I fall asleep?" A feeling of sadness moved through him and he walked back to her. He sat on her bed with his back against the headboard. She hugged into him crying softly.  
  
Sango was slightly taken off guard but oddly not surprised at the sight when she went to wake Kagome. Sesshoumaru was sleeping on his back, Kagome had her head rested on his chest her arms clinging around him tightly. His arms too were around her holding her very close. She decided to leave them to rest.  
  
Kagome woke to the sound of Sesshoumaru's heart beat. How wonderful that sound was to her. She had not expected him to remain on her bed all night but was happy he did. She looked up and saw that he was still asleep. He had a content look on his face. His strong arms were wrapped around her so she simply laid her head back down. A few moments later she heard the sound of his voice.  
  
"Have you reconsidered?" She bit back tears as she spoke, "I can't live between worlds my whole life. I would never have a chance to have a family or do many of the things I want to do." Her tears broke free for she did want to stay. He made no attempt to move; he just continued to hold her close to him. Sometime passed and she gave thought to the children.  
  
"I need to go see Rin and Shippou." He released his grasp and she sat up, looking down at him. He had a sad look on his face. She reached out and brushed her fingers over his beautiful markings. She then brought her fingers to her lips and kissed them softly before returning them to his cheek. She then got out of the bed. He too got up and left her to get dressed.  
  
After spending some time with the children she went to her friends and told them of her intention to leave. Sango started crying and hugged Kagome. Miroku too had tears though he kept them in.  
  
InuYasha waited until Sango released Kagome and took her into his arms. "I'll miss you Kagome. At least I know you will be safe now." Both had started crying.  
  
She spent the rest of the day talking with them. She spent time with the children and tried to explain to them that she had to go away. They too cried. That evening she gathered her things and said her good-byes. Everyone cried and Kagome could bear no more. Sesshoumaru took her hand and they walked back to her well together.  
  
"Please make sure Rin knows that I love her and that I am not abandoning her." Kagome had tears pouring down her cheeks. She grabbed him and held onto him for several minutes unable to make herself let go. He put his arms around her and he too did not want to let go of the only person he had ever cared for. Finally she pulled away and looked up at him.  
  
"Thank you. You have done so much for me." His eyes were shining with tears but he could not reply. She reached up slowly and kissed him lightly on the lips and turned away. He watched her as she climbed into the well and disappeared. Sesshoumaru slowly walked to the well and looked down into its emptiness. Knowing now that she no loner possessed the jewel; she could never come back to him.  
  
He returned to the village and sought out Kaede. He told her of his intentions to bring Kikyo back, for it was Kagome's wish and he would honor it. She was surprised and led him to where Kikyo's body remained. He brought the priestess back and immediately he could see the resemblance to Kagome though it was obvious to him that it was not her. Kikyo looked at him with intensity and then softened.  
  
"You are a demon why are you here?" He turned to Kaede who explained his presence. He asked Kikyo to follow him. She sensed that his intentions were good and accompanied him. He went to Sango and Miroku's hut where his brother was. He asked Kikyo to remain outside for a moment. He stepped into the hut and gave his brother long look "InuYasha, come with me." InuYasha stood hesitantly and followed Sesshoumaru.  
  
InuYasha could not believe his eyes. His Kikyo was standing in front of him. Not as a puppet to Naraku but as the live woman he had loved for so long. He rushed to her and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Kikyo, I've missed you so much." There was a deep pain in her eyes. When he pulled back he began to explain to her what Naraku had done. She listened and tears began streaming down her cheeks. Again they embraced knowing that finally they could be happy together. Sesshoumaru watched the whole scene with both pain and oddly happiness. He turned and walked away. He gathered Rin and Ah and Un then left the village, unable to stay there any longer.  
  
Weeks went by and Rin remained melancholy. Nothing Sesshoumaru did could ease the pain of losing Kagome. She was a mother to Rin and a human child needs a mother. Sesshoumaru too felt a void in his life. Kagome's scent lingered throughout his castle. Every time he took Rin outside to play in the fields he was reminded of the days when he had two humans he cared for to watch over.  
  
One night Sesshoumaru was unable to sleep. He went to Rin's room and found her sleeping and moved down the corridor until he found himself in front of the room Kagome had used. He stood there staring at the door and finally turned back towards his own room. He immediately went to the table beside his bed, opened the small drawer and pulled out the beautiful sash Kagome had so lovingly made for him. He caressed the pattern slowly and again gave thought to Rin. She needed Kagome who, for all practical purposes, was her mother. The next morning he gathered Rin and returned to the village. Sesshoumaru sought out Kikyo.  
  
"Priestess, I know you now possess the Shikon Jewel and you will not likely hand it over to a demon. However, I cannot watch this child suffer anymore. The woman that was your reincarnation was like a mother to her. The only way that I can ease her suffering is by taking Rin to her. For that I need the jewel." Kikyo listened to his words and could feel his intentions. He held love for humans, perhaps not all humans, but he did hold love for humans. She watched the girl who stared up at her in confusion.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru, why does she look like Kagome?" The girl's eyes filled with tears. Kikyo turned from them and returned moments later carrying the jewel.  
  
"I trust you will take care of this, demon though you are." He nodded then walked away. He stopped a moment and then headed towards the hut where Sango and Miroku lived. There he found Shippou.

"Shippou, I am taking Rin to Kagome. Would you too like to come?" The fox looked slightly weary and then jumped at him. "I can't wait to see Kagome again." He led the two young ones to the well. The jewel allowed them all to pass to the other side safely.

**A/N: Sad Chapter...I know. Thanks again for the reviews.**


	24. Through The Well Again

**A/N: It took me nearly a week to figure out how I wanted this fic to end. I didn't want to have the same ending that all the other Sess/Kag fics do. Finally, this is the ending I settled on. It's different and probably unexpected...so enjoy (or not). Make sure you read the "Out takes" that I'm posting after the story. Some are pretty funny.**

-----------

It had been nearly three months since Kagome went back to her own time. InuYasha and Kikyo married and were finally living a peaceful life. InuYasha was grateful that Kikyo had finally accepted him as him and did not make him use the jewel to become human. It was as if she knew the jewel had another purpose. Miroku and Sango were also happy. Kohaku began to come to terms with the evil that Naraku made him do. Though, he always had guilt over the death of his father. Miroku and Sango became his parents and did their best to provide him with a happy life.  
  
Though InuYasha loved Kikyo dearly his thoughts often wondered to Kagome. He wanted to know if she was ok in her own time. One day he ventured to the well; memories of the Kagome bringing a smile to his face. Out of curiosity he lowered himself into the well; to his utter astonishment he found himself in Kagome's shrine. He quickly got out and looked around. He heard the sound of children from the garden and went there. He jumped up into a nearby tree and watched as Kagome sat on the ground.  
  
Sota was chasing a young dark haired girl and a small red headed boy. After watching for a few minutes he realized that the girl was Rin and the boy was Shippou. He had expected to see Shippou but not as a human.  
  
"So that's what Sesshoumaru did with the jewel." He sat there watching for a few more moments and then felt something bump the branch he was sitting on. He fell to the ground and looked up to see someone standing over him. He instantly grew angry that he had been knocked from the tree. He opened his mouth to speak but was quickly cut off.  
  
"Hello, brother." InuYasha's eyes nearly fell out of their sockets. "Sesshoumaru?!"  
  
----------

When Sesshoumaru and the children appeared in Kagome's shrine he quickly noticed the smell of humans. The sounds he heard were unfamiliar to him. He walked them both towards her home. A young boy noticed them and ran towards him.  
  
"Are you Kagome's friend?" He stared at the young boy who held resemblance to Kagome. "Yes, I am a friend of Kagome's." The boy looked the demon lord over closely and asked, "Do you know InuYasha?" Sesshoumaru nodded his head, "I am his brother." The boy told them to wait right there and he ran off in a hurry.  
  
Kagome heard Sota calling to her. "What is it?"  
  
"Kagome, there is a man out there looking for you. He says he is InuYasha's brother." Kagome jumped up and ran towards the door. Standing in her garden was Sesshoumaru; and he had Rin and Shippou with him. She walked towards them slowly afraid that this was a dream. The two children broke free of his hands and ran to her with fury. She gathered them into her arms and began to cry. Sesshoumaru approached her slowly never taking his eye off of her.  
  
The four of them sat in her garden that afternoon. He had not said much to her but had let her know that the children needed her dearly. Sota returned and began to play with Rin and Shippou. Finally he spoke to her.  
  
"Kagome, before I died you said something to me. Did you mean it?" She blushed slightly and replied. "Yes, I did and still do." She really did love him. He had done so much for her in the short time they had been together. He had protected her, comforted her and even died for her. He had a serious look on his face.  
  
"Would you spend your life with me, Kagome?" She felt tears come to her eyes. "I can't go back with you, Kikyo and I can't live in the same time." He gazed at her then stood and went to Shippou. He spoke to the cub and then moved back towards Kagome.

"All I ask is you be honest with me, Kagome. If it were possible would you spend your life with me?" She nodded and he stepped towards her. "I made a promise to you. I told you I would protect you and I keep to my word." She hugged him and he again felt strong emotions towards her. "I also promised Rin that I would protect her and she needs to be with you." She looked up at him confused by his words.  
  
He ran his fingers over Kagome's cheek lightly, memories of her flooding his mind. The idea that she be here unprotected was unacceptable. Kagome felt her heart flutter as she gazed at Sesshoumaru. Never had she seen his face betray so much emotion. He slowly leaned towards her and let his lips gently grace hers. He pulled back and stared into her eyes. He then slowly pulled her close and brought his lips back to hers, this time with much more intensity. He ran his hand through her silky hair and realized that he didn't want to leave her side. His mind in turmoil over the decision he was faced with. He then embraced her tightly knowing that she had nearly died for him. Never in his life had any being, human or demon alike cared about him in such a way.  
  
He suddenly understood why his father had allowed himself to care for humans and take on a human mate. He fought off his demon arrogance and for the first time let his feelings make a decision for him.  
  
He then stepped back from her and looked down at the Shikon Jewel. It began to glow beautifully and she glanced at Shippou who began to change. It frightened her at first and she rushed to his side. Before her very eyes he turned into an adorable little boy with bright red hair and freckles grazing his cheeks. She began to cry and held him to her. She grabbed Rin too who watched Shippou's transformation in awe.  
  
She then turned back to see Sesshoumaru had too changed. His beautiful silver hair had altered slightly. It was more of a platinum blonde. It appeared much more human though not a drastic change. His markings were gone and as he looked at his hands she noticed they no longer held claws. His ears were too now human.  
  
He had an astonished look on his face. He began to feel slightly vulnerable. His senses had lessened considerably. He was no longer overpowered by the smell of humans and his sight and hearing had dimmed considerably. She walked to him and looked into his face his eyes remained amber and his features had not changed. She embraced him quickly and began to cry.  
  
"You became a human for me?" He laughed slightly, well at least what Kagome assumed was a laugh. "My intent when I came was to bring the children to you. But I couldn't just leave you here. There would be no honor in my life if I abandoned you and Rin"  
  
"But what about your lands? Who will watch over them now?" She asked him softly. He pulled her closer and replied, "The other Lords will choose a successor once they realized I am no longer there." He stared down at her, amazed at how she had changed his life in such a short time. He again pulled her close and kissed her until they were interrupted by the children at their feet.  
  
Kagome noticed an immediate difference in Sesshoumaru. He did not take well to all of his human emotions but he quickly learned to deal with them. Her mother was truly impressed with him and welcomed him into their home. He never lost his dignity and still considered himself to be above most humans. He was very sensitive and fatherly to both Rin and Shippou.  
  
He was even tolerant of her friends who engulfed him the moment they sat eyes on him. He now had his hair cut and wore it in a braid that reached to the middle of his back. In modern clothes he was truly attractive and that did not slip by her friends. They giggled wildly when she told them that he was her fiancé. He immediately began schooling as he would not settle for a lowly common job.  
  
Then came the day that he saw his brother sneaking through the garden. He had not realized that InuYasha could still come through the well. Becoming human had softened him. He no longer despised his brother and was amused at him crouching up in the tree.  
  
Sesshoumaru moved under the tree and gave the branch a shove. He watched his brother lose his footing and fall to the ground. InuYasha glared up at him clearly not expecting to see him in a human form and did not recognize him. Before InuYasha began a tirade he spoke.  
  
"Hello Brother." It took all of his control to keep his face straight when InuYasha realized that he, Sesshoumaru, was a human.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?!" InuYasha sat stunned momentarily before finding his voice again. "You're human!" Sesshouamru did his best to keep a haughty demeanor. "How I despise those words." He then couldn't contain himself and smirked. He reached for his brother's hand and pulled him from the ground.  
  
The two walked towards Kagome. The sight of InuYasha stopped her dead in her tracks and then she ran towards him. She threw her arms around him and began to cry tears of happiness. Quickly Shippou too ran to InuYasha.  
  
"Hey Shippou, where'd you hide your tail?" The young boy blushed and hugged InuYasha. He then went to stand by Sesshoumaru whom he now regarded as his father. Kagome picked Rin up and held her tight. Sota was now at InuYasha's side asking him a million questions. No matter what happened Sota would always see InuYasha as his idol. Sesshoumaru and Shippou moved to stand near Kagome. They then invited InuYasha to stay for dinner.  
  
He learned that Sesshoumaru had, himself, chosen to become human so that he could remain with Kagome and the children. He had a twinge of jealously but saw just how much the two cared for each other. He told them about Kikyo and his new life with her. He then told them about Sango and Miroku.

Miroku had become very nervous and protective of Sango now that she was pregnant. Kagome became sad hearing about her friends knowing she could never again see them. An idea struck her and she excused herself. She came back with a camera and quickly showed InuYasha how to use it. She asked him to take it with him and take pictures of everyone. She would also send pictures with him to give to them. She quickly wrote a letter to Sango and InuYasha took it with him.  
  
After InuYasha left, Sesshoumaru told Kagome that he had asked InuYasha to be at their wedding. She was truly happy that the brothers were finally being civil to one another.  
  
After Kagome finished school she and Sesshoumaru had a small wedding. InuYasha stood with Sesshoumaru as his best man, something which warmed Kagome's heart. InuYasha knew that Kagome would be happy and safe with Sesshoumaru. He had already made large sacrifices for her. He had in fact died for her, then gave up his demon self and became the one thing he had always despised for her. InuYasha had no doubt that he would always protect her and that helped him go back to the feudal era with much more ease.


	25. Epilogue

The months passed with InuYasha bringing pictures and letters from Kagome's friends. One day he came with news of the birth of a baby girl. Sango and Miroku named the girl Kagome. Kagome watched the child grow in pictures, taken by InuYasha. The letters from Sango were something Kagome would always hold dear. Sango was like her sister and though she could never see her again she would always share a bond with her.  
  
The letters continued for years and she felt as though she had never left the feudal era. Later Sango and Miroku had a boy that they named Hikaru, which InuYasha vowed to keep away from his own two daughters Katana and Yumi.  
  
Kagome and Sesshoumaru had a daughter of their own which they named Kohana and always considered Rin and Shippou to be theirs as well. Sesshoumaru stayed devoted to Kagome, protecting and providing for her and their children. InuYasha still crossed back and forth between eras and finally enjoyed a civil relationship with his older brother, something that he had always strived for.  
  
**A/N: This is kinda a bad "epilogue". I didn't want to put too much into it, because I am considering writing more to this story when I get a chance (possibly a whole sequel, who knows. Could be fun to go back and write about Sesshoumaru and Kagome when they are first together in modern times). Next I will post "Out Takes" to my story. These are a product of three sleep deprived girls that were high on caffeine. Basically these are "scenes" from my story where the "actors" screwed up lines, played pranks or just fell out of character mid scene. Hope you enjoy!  
  
BTW...If anyone cares, Kohana means "Spring Flower" a hint at the whole flower in Sesshy's hair. Katana means "sword" and Yumi means "bow"...Inu & Kikyo's weapons of choice.  
  
I know Sesshy becoming human is "different" but that is exactly why I did it. I wanted to do a Kagome/Sess fic that is original and different from all of the others I have read. Thanks so much for reading! I will be posting my next fic soon. I hope you'll take time to read it...but I warn you, it is much longer and darker than the one you just read. It is a four part series, the first part is called "Secrets of the Shinju: Sesshoumaru's Stolen Memories" It is another Kag/Sess fic, but it doesn't really get into romance until the end.  
  
The first part has Sesshoumaru left with no memories, when the Inu-crew find him. They discover that Naraku has sought out a demoness that can control memories and dreams. A Holy Man tells them of a "Shinju" that Sesshoumaru possesses. It has been hidden away and Naraku needs the information from Sesshoumaru's memories to find it. They learn that the Shinju is a gem that is ten times more powerful than the Shikon Jewel and they must stop Naraku from getting it. Kagome must use her powers to protect Sesshoumaru and take him to meet with a Priestess who can give him more information regarding the Shinju. The rest must find Naraku and the demoness and get Sesshoumaru's memories released.  
  
However, along the way the demoness begins playing with their minds. Using their memories to cause nightmares that put their very lives in danger. (I've post part of this to another site, and people loved the dream sequences) She also begins sending Sesshoumaru's childhood memories to him in his dreams, making him relive horrible abuse and sadness. Kagome comforts Sesshomaru and quickly learns that she herself holds great powers that she never knew about.  
  
Part One is pretty mild. It has humor, action and some violence. However, later parts will be dark and contain violence, rape and lemony chapters.  
  
.**


	26. Out Takes

**This part is simply the product of three giggling, sleep deprived girls. Many of these may sound funnier at 3:30 in the morning, when you have had too much caffeine and no sleep...you have been warned!  
  
Read these out takes as though the story were a movie and each character is an actor.  
**------------------------

**Chapter 2**- The demon brought Kagome to a small castle. It appeared to be deserted, but Kagome knew that running was senseless, because she had no clue where she was. Surely, running would only make the demon pursue her. Her only hope was that InuYasha and the others would arrive before anything happened. The demon still stood emotionless. She had no intentions of going inside the castle. She didn't know what was inside. It was then that she recognized a familiar sound. _Music_?  
  
She heard the dulcet tones of Marvin Gaye's "Let's Get it on." She then saw a silhouette of a man dancing seductively behind the screen. Slowly, the screen slid open and she saw Naraku unhurriedly emerge, never breaking his seductive swaying.  
  
"Come on, Kagome. You'll bear my child, won't you?" He came closer to her and let his kimono drop around his shoulders, swaying more and showing her his chest while begging her, "Pleeeeease?"  
  
Kagome was doubled over on her knees, holding her stomach in a fit of laughter and it took six more takes to get them to be able to keep a straight face. Both Kagome and Naraku have admitted that they are no longer able to listen to that song. 

-----------------------------  
**Chapter 2**- When you master your new Tetsusaiga, little brother, you can retrieve your wench." InuYasha could feel his blood boiling. He reached down, and quickly unsheathed his sword, only to quickly discover that it was not his Tetsusaiga. He stood their stunned, only to see Sesshoumaru break into a victory dance, while he pulled the Tetsusaiga from his own sheath.  
  
"I finally got your sword, little brother!" With that Sesshoumaru turned and ran, shouting TETSUSAIGA! Swinging the sword wildly at anything or anyone that got in his way.  
  
The whole layout of the scene had to be changed, as no one could keep a straight face once the swords where visible.

**------------------------------  
Chapter 3**- Sesshomaru turned to take Rin to bed, turning his head and saying to Kagome, "Go and clean yourself up. After your bath, I will speak with you in your room."  
  
He turned and left her sight, leaving her with nothing to do but follow his orders. Upon returning to her room, she attempted to mentally prepare herself for her confrontation with Sesshomaru, and she slowly opened the door. What she saw there left her in shock as she realized that he had gone through her bag and retrieved her portable CD player, and was now erratically dancing around the room, flipping his hair about. She realized then that he had also taken her hairbrush, and he now held it up to his mouth and began to sing in a high voice.  
  
"Oops...I did it again, to your heart. Got lost, in this game, oh Babeeee." Kagome once again lost herself in a fit of laughter as the now deadpan Sesshomaru turned to her and said, "You will speak of this to no one, human." This made her laugh harder.  
  
This section had to be completely moved, as neither of them could do the serious scene in that room afterwards.

-------------------------------  
**Chapter 4**- She grabbed her first aid material out of her bag, and walked towards the demon lord. He had not taken his eyes off of her. His intense stare unnerved Kagome. She could never tell what he was thinking. He stiffened slightly when she began removing his robe. The gash was much worse than she anticipated. Though it was not terrible, it was very deep. She was going to have to sew it up, and she was not sure how he would react to this.  
  
As Kagome began to clean Sesshoumaru's wound, she decided to venture a look up at him to gauge his expression, only to find herself face-to-face with the nozzle of a water gun. She noticed a devilish smile on his face as he began to squirt her, causing her to reel backwards, landing on her back. He proceeded to pick up some water balloons from his side and dropped them on her, yelling "Death to all humans!" Kagome lay on the floor, drenched and barely able to breathe from laughing so hard.

-----------------------------------  
**Chapter 6**- Rin's face was broke out in a smile as she held the flower out to him. He took it from her and looked at it. He then looked to Kagome who obviously found the thought of the Great Lord of the Western Lands, wearing a wildflower in his hair, to be quite amusing. He saw the look of anticipation on Rin's face. He lifted the flower to his hair. "Yay!" shouted Rin. Sesshoumaru then turned to Kagome, one hand on his out-jutted hip and one on the side of his head, and asked her in a prissy voice,  
  
"Does this flower make me look fat?" Kagome looked at him thoughtfully, trying not to laugh, and answered, "Now that you mention it..." Sesshomaru squeaked in indignance and threw the flower to the ground as the two girls were laughing mercilessly. He stalked off with his nose in the air saying, "Well, I never!" stopping twenty feet away from them, unable to hold in his laughter.

--------------------------------------  
**Chapter 7**- Having him at her side, made Sango suddenly feel alive. As though she had a purpose and reason to go on. Feeling his hand in hers made her feel very happy all of the sudden. A smile crept across her face, and she turned to him only too see that he too was smiling. Though his smile seemed to be a direct result of hers.  
  
Both Miroku and Sango turned to see Inuyasha crouching a mere three feet away from them, he pounced on Miroku and straddled him to the ground. He turned towards Sango waving a finger and said, "Uhn-uh, girlfriend. You stay away from my man!" Miroku burst out laughing, pushing Inuyasha off of him, causing both Inuyasha and Sango to collapse into fits of laughter.  
  
This scene took five more takes to get it right. 

------------------------------------  
  
**Chapter 8**- "I do not wish Rin to see the human's blood. We will go to the springs and wash as much off as possible. You will change your kimono before I send Rin to see you." Sesshoumaru set Kagome on the ground near the springs.  
  
She quickly grabbed a hold of him pushing him into the water. With a great splash, she pointed at him and yelled, "Death to all demons!" She then began laughing and turned to run up the hill to the castle. Sesshomaru quickly emerged from the spring, weighed down by his drenched kimono and followed after her. He quickly caught her turning her around and slowly pushed her to the ground, straddling her and stating in an emotionless voice, "You dare to defile the demon lord of the western lands' kimono and armor, human?"  
  
With that, he began to ring his sleeves out over her face. Kagome was laughing hard, but stopped when she heard a squeak from him as he held up his tail. He screeched at her, "Look what you did to my tail!!!!" He then proceeded to ring out his drenched and matted tail over her face, causing her to begin laughing again.

-------------------------------------  
  
**Chapter 9**- Again Kagome heard a slight knock at her door. "Come in" she called out. Lord Sesshoumaru entered her room this time coming to her bed side. "Kagome, remove your Kimono." The look on her face told him he had frightened her at his request. Sesshoumaru stood for a moment, clearly forgetting what he was supposed to say.  
  
Instead, he gave another devilish grin and launched himself at Kagome, rolling them both across the bed and onto the floor. "Come on, Kagome, take it off." Kagome was squealing and slapping at him yelling, "Hentai!!!" at the top of her lungs. She managed to pull herself onto the bed, only to be followed quickly by him, bounding onto the bed and jumping up and down. He began to remove the top of his own robes, saying, "Here, I'll do it too, just to make you more comfortable."  
  
She glared up at him and he smiled back, very mischievously, and added, "Oh, come on, we could have a pillow fight, and sit and paint each others toe nails!" Kagome got up and ran from the room, laughing hard enough that she was about to black out. Sesshoumaru slumped onto the bed, Indian-style, and grumbled, "I guess this means I don't get to hear any new gossip."  
  
This particular display of femininity caused everyone on set to go into hysterics. The scene was delayed until the next day, due to the fact that no one could stop from laughing when Sesshoumaru entered her room.

---------------------------------  
**Chapter 10**- Miroku had Sango in an embrace and they were both sleeping peacefully. InuYasha got up and walked away from the sleeping couple. Seeing them together was beginning to get on his nerves. The next night Sango came back from a bath, and looked to where Miroku had been sleeping and noticed that he had wrapped himself up in a blanket. Sango moved over to him and asked softly, "Do you mind if I lay with you tonight?"  
  
Sango yelped in surprise as Inuyasha popped his head out with a wicked grin gracing his lips. "Not at all," he stated and reached up pulling Sango down quickly beside him, and returning the blanket over both of their heads. Miroku broke out laughing, having been the one that thought of the joke and watched as the frightened Sango's limbs flailed wildly under the blanket and her screams of "Hentai!" echoed through the forest.  
  
This scene was supposed to be the next night of Miroku and Sango lying together, but was taken out when she refused to do it again.

------------------------------------  
**Chapter 11**- InuYasha saw Kagome only a short distance from him. He decided it was now or never. He rushed to her and put one of his arms around her and the other over her mouth. Before he could even get her name out, she was in hysterics. She was screaming so loudly that his ears could barely take it.  
  
In only seconds Sesshoumaru was there and he quickly grabbed Inuyasha's arms, and pinned them both behind his back. Kagome turned around, and giggled at the confused look on Inuyasha's face and quickly pulled out the make-up she had brought with her.  
  
Inuyasha thrashed wildly, sending violent threats at everyone in the vicinity, as Kagome quickly rouged his cheeks bright red and painted his lips to match. Miroku came around suppressing his laughter as much as possible, and said with a huge smile on his face, "Well, Inuyasha, you almost look good enough a woman for me to grope." An almost terrified look crossed Inuyasha's face, and he quickly snarled at the monk, "You come anywhere near me monk, and you won't have a hand to grope with anymore."  
  
Everyone on the set broke out laughing. Sesshoumaru decidedly released Inuyasha, and with an impish smile Inuyasha lunged at the laughing monk, causing him to cower slightly. Inuyasha grabbed his shoulders and planted kisses on his cheeks, leaving lipstick on them and continued to rub his own cheeks on the monk's clothes and skin.  
  
Miroku pushed him off, laughing to hard to see straight and the scene was delayed until both men had cleaned themselves.

---------------------------------  
  
**Chapter 11**- She heard the sound of the castle door and saw Rin running in her direction. Sesshoumaru followed slowly, and kept his eyes on Kagome the whole time. She dropped to the ground and threw her arms around Rin. The girl was crying and it nearly broke her heart. "Rin is going to miss Kagome." She sniffed. "I'll miss you too Rin, but I will be back." Rin looked up at her hopefully.  
  
Kagome looked over and saw Sesshoumaru crawling towards her, a fake melancholy look on his face and Kagome stood quickly, not sure if she was safe that close to the ground. He got close to her and wrapped his arms around her knees, saying, "Kagome, don't leave."  
  
Kagome looked back at her friends who were shocked and then they all started laughing. She tried to back up a little, only accomplishing to make herself fall over. Sesshoumaru then let go of her legs and wrapped both his arms and legs around her, feigning childishness saying, "Lord Sesshoumaru will miss Kagome. Kagome can't leave." Rin looked at him and said in an amused tone, "You're so silly." Rin's comment was the last straw. Everyone was laughing so hard that they were crying, not even bothering to try to come to the rescue of Kagome.  
  
The scene took 4 more takes to get it right.

**-----------------------------------  
Chapter 12**- There was a beautiful lake nearby and Sango asked Kagome to join her for a bath. The grabbed their towels and headed towards the lake. Once there they tested the water, which was a bit chilly but not cold. Kagome began to remove her clothes when she heard a gasp from Sango.  
  
They heard a creaking from up above and Kagome quickly covered herself as Inuyasha and Miroku landed in a heap in front of them.  
  
"Dammit, Miroku, I thought that you said it would hold us!"  
  
"I said that I knew it would hold me, Inuyasha, I said nothing of both of us." They both looked up and realized that they had fallen closer to the girls than they had thought, and they quickly picked themselves up, looking around for an excuse.  
  
"Ummm... we just thought that we should check on you. We heard some growling and thought that maybe... well..." They needed not finish, as both Kagome and Sango pounded them.  
  
The scene would not be finished until security was called in. The girls refused to retry until they were sure that the guys would not be able to sneak up on them again.

**--------------------------------------  
Chapter 12**- InuYasha awoke to Kagome having a nightmare. Miroku and Sango were both asleep a little ways from them, but did not hear. He could tell she was struggling and he began to hear her voice. He leaned over her with one hand on both sides of her head and leaned close to her face. He drew in a deep breath and yelled, "Wake up!"  
  
Kagome's eyes opened quickly and her arms came up defensively at the close and loud noise. Her hand connected with Inuyasha's face and he rolled over beside her, holding his cheek and laughing so hard that tears ran down his face. She sat up glaring at him, waiting for her heart rate to return to normal, and his cheek, before they could start the scene again.

--------------------------------------  
  
**Bachelor/Bachelorette Parties  
**  
**Though this did not happen in the story, the cast decided to throw a Bachelor and Bachelorette party for Sango and Miroku. Here is what happened.  
**  
The girls were gathered around the campfire, emotions running high. Kagome, Kikyo, Kagura, Sango, and other young women from the village were there. They were playing Nelly's song "Hot in Herre" waiting for the dancer that Sesshoumaru had said would be there. They heard a rustling in the bushes and pounced on the man, dragging him closer to the light to see who it was. They all giggled at the surprised look on Naraku's face.  
  
"Ummm... I think that I'm at the wrong place." Sango and Kagura grabbed his hands and dragged him to the middle of the circle, all the girls dancing with him and trying to take his clothes off. "Or maybe not..." He began dancing for the girls and gladly accepted the money that they were shoving at him.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
The guys were sitting around a meeting hall at the village, Miroku the center of attention, surrounded by boisterous men. There was a screen door at the other end of the room and they heard Beyonce's "Naughty Girl" begin playing.  
  
The energy in the room shot through the roof as a beautiful silhouette could be seen, dancing seductively. The screen opened slowly and a beautiful woman, her hair done up elegantly, make-up done extravagantly with a lot of rouge and a big blue diamond in the middle of her forehead, and a long flowing kimono, slipped out. She had a big white boa and she was using it to its full advantage.  
  
She began slowly advancing towards Miroku, and he was mesmerized. He looked down as her kimono fell open slightly and he noticed that for such a beautiful woman, she was not very well endowed. As realization dawned on him, he rose from his seat and shouted, "Ghastly!" as all the men in the room burst out laughing.  
  
Sesshoumaru stopped his tantalizing dance and came to Miroku batting his blackened eyelashes. "Well, do you think that Sango and Kagome did a good job?" Miroku looked at his feminine expression, and couldn't help but laugh with the rest of the guys.  
  
After a while, Miroku got to looking around, and asked where Naraku was. Sesshoumaru gave him a knowing look, and said secretively, "Well, I think I told him the right place. I sure hope I didn't accidentally confuse it with the girls' party. That would be terrible." All the men in the room began to laugh and turned towards the door when they heard it open. They saw Naraku and all laughed harder.  
  
"Yes, it would seem you sent me to the wrong party." Naraku took out all the money the women had given him, and looked back at the men. "Thank you. While you were all ogling that cross-dresser, I had beautiful women ripping my clothes off. Oh what sweet irony."  
  
All the men took in his disheveled state, he had lipstick smeared on his face, neck, and on his chest. His clothes were torn in places and put on haphazardly. "Well, I was just showing up to congratulate and all... I have to go back." He turned towards the door glancing back over his shoulder adding, "The ladies wanted an encore." With a laugh he left, leaving all the men brooding slightly.  
  
Thinking about it for a minute, the men decided the best course of action was to show up and crash the bachelorette party and headed off. The two parties merged into a big free-for-all, until Kaede showed up and asked them to keep it quiet. When a drunken Miroku started hitting on her, she decided it was time for everybody to go home.  
  
Production was cancelled the next day, as no one was feeling well enough to continue.

------------------------------------  
  
**Chapter 13**- Lady Kaede came by and looked at Sango in wonder. "You look like an angel, child." She told the girls to meet her at the shrine in 30 minutes. Miroku and InuYasha would already be there when they would arrive. When the girls got near the shrine they saw some of the local villagers had come to witness the ceremony.  
  
Sango could see InuYasha from where they stood, but Miroku wasn't standing where he was supposed to be. Sango and Kagome walked slowly up to the alter and turned when they heard a screech from behind them.  
  
Sango turned to see Miroku wearing an identical wedding get-up as her. Same dress, same shoes, same necklace, everything. He had his hands clasped over his mouth in mock horror and his eyes were wide with shock.  
  
"Sango. I can't believe it. You wore the same dress as me. Our wedding is ruined!" With that said he began fake sobbing and turned, attempting to run from them, only to trip over the unaccustomed high heels. He lay on the ground fake sobbing until they turned into a fit of laughter. Nobody noticed this change, as they were too busy laughing themselves.  
  
The shot took 5 more takes to get right.

---------------------------------------  
  
**Chapter 14**- "Well, well...if it isn't the Great Demon Lord." Naraku said menacingly. "Tell me Lord Sesshoumaru, did the human's pain bring you here?" he asked with a chuckle. Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome, who was on her knees. She looked at him and asked him to forgive her. He then turned his attention back to Naraku, who stood about twenty feet from Kagome. "Why have you not attacked me, Lord Sesshoumaru? Certainly, your demon instincts are demanding you to."  
  
Sesshoumaru stood there for a moment, then lunged at Naraku slapping wildly. Naraku too began to slap at Sesshoumaru. The two stood with their faces turned slapping at each other, shouting out obscenities. Everyone else was in hysterics to see such villains involved in an all out cat fight. The two finally stopped and were doing their best to keep from laughing.  
  
Suddenly, Sesshoumaru flicked his hair over his shoulder and said, "You're just mad because I'm prettier than you." He flung his tail over his shoulder and sauntered off, keeping a haughty look on his face the whole time.

-----------------------------------  
  
**Chapter 16**- Sesshoumaru felt the need to inquire about what Rin was eating. Kagome explained that it was a chocolate bar she had brought from her own era. She saw a slightly curious look pass over his face and stood "Why don't you try a small piece, most humans love chocolate." He looked as though he wouldn't take it, and then finally reached his hand towards her open palm. The three watched him put the chocolate in his mouth.  
  
Kagome broke out into a fit of laughter as a look of shock passed over his face. He then began to cough and beg for water. He turned and ran off set, as the trick candy she just gave him nearly burned a hole in his tongue. He returned moments later still gasping for air while his eyes watered. He looked to Kagome and said in a childish voice, "Humph...It wasn't THAT hot." Everyone burst out laughing, and yet again another scene had to be put on hold.

**---------------------------------------  
Chapter 17-** She began to think about the reason she was with Sesshoumaru. Naraku had wanted to use her to bear him a child. Sesshoumaru had told her that a child born of a priestess and demon could have an immense amount of power that could cause havoc.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, exactly what powers would a child born of both demon and priestess possess?" She sat there for a moment in silence, and then turned to see him staring at her wide eyed. Suddenly Sesshoumaru mustered up his most condescending tone. "Human, I do not wish to mate with you."  
  
Kagome knew this was not part of the script and decided to play along. "But Lord Sesshoumaru, aren't you the least bit curious?" She said in her most seductive tone.  
  
He looked thoughtful and then pounced on her. "You have aroused my interest, human...let us find out what kind of child we would spawn." Kagome began squealing and slapping at him, while she was in fits of laughter. "Hentai" she shouted again as the stage crew came to her aid.

**-------------------------------------  
Chapter 17**- . The family sat down for dinner that night and then Kagome enjoyed a nice bath. Kagome went back to her room, wrapped in a fluffy bath robe. When she opened her door, she stood there in shock for several seconds, before she fell into a fit of laughter.  
  
In front of her Sesshoumaru was sitting Indian Style on her bed, in front of him InuYasha was squeezed into one of her school uniforms checking himself out in the mirror. Sesshoumaru mustered up his best feminine voice as he said "that thing is positively indecent, but you really do have the legs for it." InuYasha looked towards Kagome jetting his leg out in front of him seductively "Hey, you know what Kagome? I look better in this than you do." Again laughter ensued, as the two were removed from the set so that the scene could take place.

--------------------------------------  
  
**Chapter 18-** She had a nice dinner with her family and enjoyed one last bath. She was anxious, knowing that Sesshoumaru would be staying near the village. She didn't think he would cause any problems with InuYasha since Rin was with him, but that didn't guarantee that InuYasha wouldn't be the one to start the problems.  
  
She gave a deep sigh, beginning to remove her towel; she opened her closet door to retrieve her clothes. The very shocked faces of Miroku and Sesshoumaru were brought to light, and Kagome brought her towel back around her, screaming. A flustered Miroku sputtered incoherently, as a frightened Sesshoumaru quickly stuttered, "K-Kagome, you were supposed to get your clothes out of the wardrobe!"  
  
A fuming Kagome slammed the closet door back shut, and leaned against it as the bedroom door burst open, a worried InuYasha entering. "Kagome, are you... _Aahh_!!" InuYasha quickly dodged the hairbrush coming towards his head and looked back at her slightly annoyed, only to notice her state of undress. He stood there staring wide eyed for a moment, and then became flustered as he heard Sesshoumaru's voice shouting "Grab her towel, InuYasha!" InuYasha quickly blushed and fled the room.  
  
An enraged Kagome ripped the closet door open, bringing a quick end to the intense laughter from inside. "Get out of my room, NOW!" The two wasted no time in running from the fuming woman, and the scene was cut short.

----------------------------------  
**Chapter 19-** Kagome heard Sesshoumaru outside and went out to see if he had brought Kouga along. To her surprise he did not have Kouga with him.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, where is Kouga?" He gave her a solemn look.  
  
"It would seem that the wolf had plans of his own. He gave up the jewel shards quite willingly, and continued to surprise me by flinging himself over a cliff. In an unrelated topic, anyone else care to call me Fluffy?"  
  
He said this with as much monotony as he could muster, although the final statement had been laced with the threat of death. Everyone on the set was silent, until a wicked smile played across his face. This caused everyone to burst out laughing, delaying yet another scene.

-------------------------------------  
  
**Chapter 21**- Kouga looked up and saw InuYasha running towards Kagome and Kikyo, both of which were pointing arrows at the other. Naraku readied what appeared to be a large ball of pure energy. Before he realized what he was doing, Kouga tackled InuYasha, just before the ball hit him. He landed on top of InuYasha, staring down into his face.  
  
He sat there for a few seconds, looking around for some clue as to what his lines were, and gave up blurting out, "You know what, Mutt Face, you got purdy eyes." InuYasha turned red and burst out laughing, rolling Kouga off of him. It took seven more takes for InuYasha and Kouga to keep from laughing, and four more following to finally get it right.

--------------------------------------------  
  
**Chapter 21**- Sesshoumaru looked back for his Tenseiga. He knew that going for it would allow time for Naraku to kill Kagome. She was trying to get to his half brother and knew not of Naraku's intention. Kagome was directly between Naraku and Sesshoumaru, with her back to Naraku. He rushed towards her and at the last minute scooped her up into his arms, and ran off the set giggling maniacally, while shouting "The human is mine!"  
  
Everyone burst out in laughter as once again, they could hear Kagome shouting out "Hentai" between gales of laughter as Sesshoumaru carried her out of sight.

------------------------------------------  
  
**Chapter 22**- Kagome turned towards Naraku, calling to him in her mind. Once she caught his eyes they froze in a look of fear. Naraku suddenly realized he could not take his eyes off the girl. Nor could he move his body. Her eyes continued to penetrate into him as she walked menacingly towards him, taking her time so that she could savor the sight of him cowering.  
  
Suddenly Naraku eyes danced with amusement as he said "I don't know about you, but I am soooo turned on right now..." Kagome doubled over laughing, and had to retreat so that she could prepare to start over again. The scene had to be shot the next day, as prolonged eye contact with Naraku caused Kagome to burst out laughing.

---------------------------------------  
  
**Chapter 22**- Sango appeared a moment later and shooed Sesshoumaru out of the hut, so that she could help Kagome up. Sango had brought Kagome a bathing robe and was helping her undress as Miroku was peaking in through a crack in the window.  
  
He cowered as Sesshoumaru came up beside him and grabbed his shoulder menacingly. Sesshoumaru looked at him seriously and brought his finger to his lips, shushing the monk. Then, a devilish smile grew slowly on his lips as he brought his own face to the crack in the window, causing Miroku to burst out laughing.  
  
Sesshoumaru turned to him worriedly crying, "You idiot! They heard us. Run!" Kagome and Sango stepped out of the room, covered in robes, just in time to see Miroku and Sesshoumaru running off. Everyone on the set was laughing, and laughed harder as Sango and Kagome turned to everybody trying to find out what had happened.

--------------------------------------  
  
**Chapter 24-** Though InuYasha loved Kikyo dearly, his thoughts often wondered to Kagome. He wanted to know if she was ok in her own time. One day he ventured to the well, memories of Kagome bringing a smile to his face.  
  
Out of sheer curiosity he jumped down the well; there was a splash followed by an ear piercing scream, as InuYasha dropped into four feet of ice-cold water. Everyone on set stood around dumbfounded, as a very angry InuYasha clawed his was out of the well. He was dripping wet and his puppy ears were laid flat against his head.  
  
He turned his head from side to side, looking at everybody, and promised death to the one that had done it. At this, everyone turned in shock as Sango shook in laughter and took off being chased by InuYasha. Everyone was laughing as a taunting Sango easily avoided a cursing InuYasha, as he stumbled constantly over his cold and wet Kimono.

**A/N: Ummm...well what is there to say. I'm an odd person. Hope you enjoyed these. I'll be adding a payback scene shortly. The girls deserve to get a little revenge on a few hentai.**


	27. Girl's Get Revenge

**A/N: I thought it would be suiting if the girls could get some revenge on a few Hentai. I would love some feedback, if anyone can think of some good vengeance for them! LOL For now this is what I've got.**  
  
_**Payback  
**_  
Naraku, Kouga, Sesshoumaru, Miroku, and InuYasha were enjoying the hot spring after the shoot. All of them quickly covered themselves as Sango and Kagome walked in. "What the hell are you doing?! Get out of here!" An angered and blushing InuYasha yelled. A sly look swept over Miroku's face as he quipped "Ah, did you girls come to join us?" Kagome gave the men an impish look as she and Sango lunged for the towels, leaving only one.  
  
Naraku got out of the water first and wrapped the towel around his waist. He thrust the door open and was confronted with the sight of Kagome, Sango, Kagura and Kikyo waving the guys clothing madly, taunting him to come out. He slammed the door shut and returned to the others. "They took our clothes, and I'm pretty sure they all have cameras!"  
--------------------------

**Ok, here is my first thought on the payback. It is open to suggestions, if anyone else can think of a better one! **

**---------------------------  
**The guys sat around the spring listening to the giggling and taunting of the girls. Finally, Sango approached the door and called to Kouga.  
  
"You can come to the door and get your clothes, you haven't done anything to us...so we will let you leave." He quickly went to the door and she stuck her arm through. He put his clothes on and fled the building.  
  
Next they called to Naraku, who they also had no reason to punish. He too was given his clothes and he left.  
  
The other three sat there nervously, not knowing what they girls had in store for them. Suddenly they heard Kagome calling to them in a sweet voice.  
  
"Come to the door you guys, we will give you clothes to wear." Not trusting her, Miroku quickly wrapped himself in the towel Naraku had left.  
  
She handed him some clothes and turned back to the girls. They giggled at the guy's reaction, and waited to see if they would come out or not.  
  
Suddenly the door burst open and Miroku and InuYasha ran out, dressed in women's lacy lingerie. InuYasha in red, Miroku in Black. The girls began laughing and taking pictures of the fleeing men.  
  
They waited for a moment, and finally Sesshoumaru appeared before them. He was also in the sexy clothes, only he didn't seem bothered by it. They began taking pictures and he only stood there posing for them. They all began to laugh at this, for they should have realized that he of all people would not be bothered by such a thing.  
  
He then looked at the girls and said, "You're very lucky, I seriously thought about just walking out her naked." He walked through the village with the girls, getting some very odd looks. He began waving and blowing kisses at men as he passed. This also sent the girls into laughter. At least they had gotten revenge on two of the perverts...


End file.
